


Dávám tomu rok

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Confused Sherlock, Drug Use, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paternal Lestrade, Pining Sherlock, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock is a Mess, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malý výlet do soukromého života a citových konfliktů Sherlocka Holmese. Jak dlouho vydrží jeden žít bez lásky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitola první

**Author's Note:**

> Základní ideu na tenhle příběh už mám dlouho. Před časem cosi podobného (a výborného) sepsal už JimmyMoriarty, tak jsem původní nápad přepracovala a definitivní podobu a důležitou postavu tohle vyprávění získalo díky setlocku.  
> Všichni si lámou hlavu, kdo je neznámá v červených šatech s hůlkou. Osvítila mě taková myšlenka, napadlo mě koho a proč by Sherlock vyhledal úplně na dně v citových zmatcích, protože na rovinu, jakkoliv ho má Mycroft rád, v téhle oblasti je to brácha na baterky.  
> Možná, že než dopíšu posledné kapitolu, tak se skutečná totožnost dámy v červeném provalí. Snad Vám to nezkazí radost z téhle malé povídečky.

Mycroft Holmes seděl na polstrované židli v první řadě a díval se na velkou fotografii na stojanu před sebou. Z portrétu na něj hleděly velké modré oči z pod kštice světlých vlasů. Pak se opatrně otočil doleva na svého bratra.

Sherlock měl stále ruku na pásce, ortopedický límec, obvaz na hlavě a v sobě tolik prášků, že sotva věděl, kde je. Což bylo vzhledem k okolnostem možná dobře.

Politik znovu obrátil pohled před sebe a povzdechl si.

 

Věděl, že je zle už v momentě, kdy mu před deseti dny pozdě večer zavolal jeden z jeho agentů: tenhle muž měl totiž na starosti Sherlocka!

Proto v okamžiku, kdy se s Mycroftem spojila policie, aby ho informovala, že jeho bratr se svým přítelem se stali obětmi autonehody, byl politik už dávno na cestě do příslušné nemocnice.

Slabou útěchou mu mohlo být, že v tom byl jeho mladší bratříček tentokrát úplně nevinně - jejich taxík nabral opilý řidič, když byli na cestě na místo činu.

Mycroft dorazil právě včas, aby uklidnil hysterického Sherlocka, který se odmítal nechat ošetřit, dokud ho nepustí k jeho partnerovi.

„Lockie!“ tak mu naposledy říkal někdy před patnácti lety: „Právě ho operují, ale pak tě k němu pustí. Zařídím to! Ale ted necháš doktory, aby se na tebe podívali, ano? Musíš být v pořádku až se probere.“

Zpětně by si za svá předčasně optimistická slova nafackoval, ale protože Sherlockova zranění se nejevila život ohrožující, podcenil situaci.

 

A tak skončili zde: v severní kapli hendonského krematoria a Mycroft se tiše děsil, že se v téhle krásné, leč ponuré budově co nevidět sejdou znovu v podobném obsazení.

Všechna sedadla byla plná a vzadu ještě řada lidí stála, pamatoval si, že v davu zahlédl krom mnoha členů Scotland Yardu i doktora Stamforda, díky kterému měl jeho bratr volný přístup do laboratoří v Bart's.

Bylo tu i pár dalších, kteří se dostavili spíš ze solidarity k Sherlockovi, ale většina přítomných patřila k přátelům a kolegům zemřelého. Přátelům, nikoliv rodině – tu zde zastupovala pouze sestra, středně vysoká, stále poněkud rozevlátá a rozčepýřená blondýna, která seděla na levé straně kaple a právě si sundala z očí brýle, aby si mohla už po několikáté setřít slzy.

Ta byla v pořádku, ale pokud by se po té ohavné scéně, jakou udělali v nemocnici, troufli ukázat rodiče, Mycroft by je nechal vyhodit.

 

Setkali se před pokojem na anesteziologicko-resuscitačním oddělení. Sherlock se tam paličatě nechal odvézt na vozíku, ačkoliv měl ležet a odpočívat: utrpěl frakturu klíční kosti, pět zlomených žeber, pohmožděný krk a naštěstí jen lehčí zranění hlavy, o spoustě modřin a drobných oděrkách od střepů rozbitého okénka ani nemluvě.

V zápětí se k nim tiše připojila Philippa Hopkinsová. Byla stále jedním z nouzových kontaktů svého bratra, takže její přítomnost Mycrofta nijak nezaskočila.

Nemilé překvapení se odehrálo až čtvrt hodiny později. Právě když s nimi hovořil neurochirurg který vedl operaci, chodbou se dosti hlučně vevalili manželé Hopkinsovi a dřív než pozdravili, na cokliv se zeptali, poskytli komukoliv z přítomných prostor k vyjádření, začali na detektiva řvát, že má na svědomí jejich syna.

Sherlock ještě nestačil zpracovat informace, které s nimi sdílel lékař a tak na ně jen šokovaně zíral, neschopen reakce.

V Mycroftovi ovšem vzkypěla krev, tohle prostě nebylo vůči jeho bratříčkovi fér, ale první se vzpamatovala slečna Hopkinsová, která svým rodičům dost ostře řekla, ať sklapnou a vypadnou! Podpořil ji i lékař, který za takové narušení nemocničního klidu pohrozil ochrankou.

Uražení Hopkinsovi se s mumláním odporoučeli a doktor pokračoval ve svém výkladu: stav jeho pacienta byl navzdory operaci velmi vážný, utrpěl rozsáhlé krvácení do mozku, které sotva zůstane bez následků.

Philippa Hophinsová tiše kývala, Sherlock hleděl, jako by nerozuměl jedinému slovu a Mycroft usilovně přemýšlel.

Pokud zůstane Sherlockův milenec těžce postižený, jak se k tomu jeho bratr postaví? Jeho netrpělivý, nestabilní a roztěkaný bratr. Rozhodně ne člověk, jaký by zvládl péči o invalidu.

Mohl si takové úvahy ušetřit, protože o pár hodin později další mozkové krvácení ukončilo pozemské trápení detektiva inspektora Stanley Hopkinse ve věku pouhých třiceti let.

 

Inspektor Lestrade přistoupil k pultíku, aby pronesl pár slov o skvělém mladém muži, který byl až do nedávného povýšení členem jeho týmu a při té příležitosti se rozhlédl po zaplněné síni.

Z jeho kolegů byla přítomná většina, přesto měl pocit, že někteří tu jsou hlavně z povinnosti. Hopkinsova hvězda v poslední době strmě stoupala a ne všichni to nesli dobře. Sally Donovanová například byla u sboru srovnatelně dlouho a stále byla jen seržantkou.

Po straně se povídalo, že za něj všechno vyřeší jeho podivínský přítelíček, bláznivý amatér, který se vždycky zjeví, všechny pozuráží a kupodivu mu to jeho čarodějnictví zatím vychází.

Lestrade věnoval Sherlockovi pohled, mladíky vypadal příšerně a nebylo to jen všemi těmi bandážemi. Vypadal skoro hůř, než když ho před čtyřmi lety náhodou objevili v jednom vybydleném domě.

 

Šli tam tenkrát hledat podezřelého, který byl narkoman – toho sice nenašli, ale během prohledávání místa spolu o celém případu mluvili. Najednou prakticky zakopli o strašlivě hubeného kluka, něco přes dvacet.

Špinavé oblečený mohlo být kdysi drahé, kudrnaté vlasy měl mastné a přerostlé, tváře propadlé. Díval se na ně skelným pohledem a pravil: “Můžete laskavě odtáhnout pryč a přestat mi tu dělat kravál? Ten Birtch tu dnes není a krom toho to není váš člověk!“

Samozřejmě se okamžitě zeptali, co o případu ví a kluk jim udělal poněkud nesoustředěnou, ale přesnou analýzu případu, tak jak ho od nich vyslechl. Hopkins tenkrát hvízdl: „Na to, kolik mu v krvi musí kolovat sraček, to bylo zatraceně dobrý!“

To Lestrada přimělo k poznámce, proč si hoch takhle ničí svůj brilantní mozek. Kluk, který se konečně představil jménem Sherlock, jim pomalu, jako když jedná s úplnými idioty vysvětlil, že jeho mysl stále pracuje, nedá se zastavit a pokud ji dostatečně nezaměstná nebo něčím neutlumí, tak zažívá vražednou nudu.

„A řešit zločiny, zapeklité, komplikované, to by pomohlo?“ optal se Hopkins a Lestrade přímo cítil, jak jeho mladému seržantovi šrotují v hlavě kolečka.

„No tak, Stane! Nemůžeme brát k případům feťáka!“

„Nejsem feťák, pouze uživatel!“ ozval se dotčeně Sherlock.

„Fajn. A pokud bys mohl k případům, vydržel bys „neužívat“, co?“ optal se Hopkins a na šéfův naštvaný pohled pokračoval: „Ale pane! Podívejte, co dokázal úplně sjetej! Co teprv s čistou hlavou! A třeba s tou Ferrierovou vraždou jsme za měsíc nepohnuli.“

Lestrade se díval střídavě na mladého seržanta a na ještě mladšího narkomana a pomalu řekl: „Dobrá, pokud tady mladej … Sherlock vydrží týden čistej, ukážeme mu spisy od Ferrrierova případu. A jestli ...jestli nám k tomu dokáže říct něco užitečnýho, tak ho v mimořídným případě můžu zavolat na scénu. Pokud se tam bude slušně chovat a hlavně!“ obrátil se k mladíkovi: „Pokud zůstaneš čistej! Jasný?“

Tenkrát si byl celkem jistý, že to ten kluk nevydrží a … bude ho škoda. Jenže Hopkins, mnohem mladší a idealističtější se pevně rozhodl vzít mladíka s podivným jménem a ještě zvláštnějšíma očima pod svá křídla.

 

Mycroft pozoroval jak si Philippa Hopkinsová vyměnila místo za řečnickým pultem s tím prošedivělým inspektorem. Byla svému bratrovi velice podobná, jen chodila o holi díky vrozené vadě.

Jak začala hovořit, politik se zahloubal do vlastních myšlenek o mrtvém muži. Stanley Hopkins se objevil v pravý čas, za pět minut dvanáct.

Sherlock byl vždycky zvláštní dítě, nikdy si nedokázal najít kamarády svého věku a po odchodu své jediné spřízněné duše na internátní školu byl velmi osamělý. Mycroft si to tehdy dostatečně neuvědomil, s nástupem na školu mu najedou jeho bratříček připadal nezajímavý a dětinský. Věci nepomáhalo ani to, že Lockie neměl vůbec žádný filtr na pusu a své postřehy o druhých bez zábran ventiloval.

A pak přišel ten debakl s Viktorem Trevorem! Na vysoké škole se konečně zdálo, že si Sherlock konečně našel přítele. Viktor studoval mezinárodní vztahy, pocházel z dobré rodiny a na několika návštěvách u Holmesů se choval vybraně.

Ale vlastně chtěl jen další zářez na pažbě a tahle exoticky vypadající netýkavka vypadala jako zajímavý cíl. Viktor nejen že zle otřásl Sherlockovým sebehodnocením, ale co hůř, seznámil ho s drogami.

Ponižující rozchod odstartoval zničující spirálu odvykaček a relapsů, která nechávala Mycrofta naprosto bezradným. On který pomalo přebíral vládu nad Británií nedokázal dostat pod kontrolu vlastního bratra: mohl ho dát zavřít do léčebny, odstřihnout od peněz, ale Sherlock se vždycky znovu dokázal dostat ke drogám.

Ačkoliv byl před svým pádem talentovaný chemik, odmítl vědeckou kariéru, ještě zjevněji pohrdl místem po Mycroftově boku v politice. Občas se vzchopil k nějakému bizardnímu experimentu, zpravidla končícímu výbuchem a málokdy vynechal kriminální rubriku v novinách. Krom drog už ho nic dalšího nezajímalo.

A tehdy se vynořil detektiv seržant Hopkins z londýnské metropolitní policie a energicky se Sherlocka ujal. Jen o tři roky starší, ctižádostivý a cílevědomý mladý muž s ne zrovna ideálním rodinným zázemím si dal za cíl vytáhnout Mycroftova bratra ze dna.

Hopkins přesvědčil svého šéfa, aby Sherlocka pustil ke svám případům, nutil svého svěřence pravidelně jíst a spát a hlavně se hosnažil udržet čistého.

Mycroft měl z bratrova nového přítele smíšené pocity, nemohl popřít, že to funguje, ale nedokázal v sobě zadusit pocit žárlivosti, že tohle pro bratra nedokázal udělat on sám.

Mycroftovy pochybnosti zesílily, když se po půl roce známosti a Sherlockově poslední odvykačce, na kterou poprvé šel dobrovolně, ti dva k sobě nastěhovali. Mycroft nemusel být génius, aby věděl, že nejpozději v té době vztah těch dvou přestal být platonický.

Nepozdávalo se mu, že se Sherlock znovu k někomu citově poutá, tím spíš, že se nedokázal vzdát pocitu, že Hopkinsův zájem není tak úplně nesobecký. Se Sherlockovou pomocí totiž šla kariéra mladého muže kupředu nesporně rychleji.

Ale Mycroft byl hlavně racionální člověk a rozum mu říkal, že tohle uspořádání funguje, čili bude lepší se v tom nevrtat. Dokud bude tohle partnerství výhodné, vydrží. Máti sice zvedla obočí nad Stanleyho plebejským původem, ale ani ona nebyla slepá k faktům.

 

Mycroft se už nikdy nedozví, do jaké míry mladý policista jeho bratra doopravdy miloval nebo zda hlavně využíval jeho schopností pro svůj pracovní postup. Nebude hádat, nechtěly by mrtvému, který se už nemůže vyjádřit, křivdit.

A pak, není to důležité! Podstatné, je, že Hopkins ukázal směr, pomohl mu najít životní náplň a podporoval ho ve zvolené cestě.

Sherlock nikdy nedokončil univerzitní studium, ale se Stanleyho podporou byl ochoten se sebevzdělat v řadě oborů souvisejících s kriminalistikou. Zároveň po něm jeho partner nechtěl, aby se příliš měnil – nevadilo, že netuší nic o sluneční soustavě ani kdo právě stojí v čele Anglie (kdo v něm doopravdy stojí, věděl Sherlock mimochodem moc dobře), Stanley se ani příliš nesnažil korigovat Sherlockovo chování k druhým.

To mohlo být zrovna tak výrazem lásky (mám tě rád takového jaký jsi) nebo lhostejnosti (dokud pro mě řešíš případy, nesejde na tom).

Jediným problémem z politikova pohledu bylo, že do toho Sherlock zase spadnul, stejně jako s Viktorem. Nedokázal si udržet nadhled a citově se ke Stanleymu přimknul, zkrátka se zamiloval.

Mycroft se od začátku bál, že tenhle vztah jednou skončí, jistě civilizovaněji než s panem Trevorem (který shledlal, že se mu v životě náhle nějak nedaří, proč asi?), ale že se Stanley Hopkins se Sherlockem po čase rozejde. Takový konec si však nepředstavoval ani v nejhorších snech.

 

Philippu Hopkinsovou stálo velké úsilí, aby se jí netřásl hlas. Ačkoliv je dělil pětiletý věkový rozdíl, byli se se Stanem velice blízcí. Spojenci proti rodičovským nárokům. Těm vždycky hlavně záleželo na tom, jak věci vypadají navenek, co řeknou sousedé, chtěli se chlubit.

Ze začátku byla jejich hlavním problémem ona, kulhavá holka se přece nevdá! To měla na talíři často, navíc se někdy v pubertě přidaly brýle. Ale ta pravá bomba vybuchla teprve, kdy Stan oznámil, že je gay. Tím zbortil jejjich představy, že alespoň on si přivede nádhernou ženušku se kterou bude mít dvě a půl vymydleného dítěte.

A teď byl Stanley mrtvý, jediné co Philippu utěšovalo, že zemřel šťastný.

Ze začátku byla zděšená, když se její bratr ujal toho fetáka. Nechápala, proč to dělá, ale Stanley vždycky dokázal v housence spatřit budoucího motýla a ona záhy mohla tu přeměnu pozorovat.

Dnes chápala naprosto přesně, co Stana na Sherlockovi fascinovalo, že jako jeden z mála spatřil v surovém nerostu záblesk budoucího briliantu.

A hlavně: viděla ty dva spolu, viděla jak se na sebe dívají a hlavně, jak se dívají na toho druhého, když si myslí, že je nikdo nepozoruje.

 

Tu noc, kdy se to stalo, zůstala v nemocnici navzdory ujištění lékařů, že je to zbytečné, že se její bratr v dohledné době neprobere. Nedbala na ně a usadila se na lavičce před Stanleyho pokojem a skrz velké okno pozorovala jeho ovázanou hlavu, spousty hadiček a blikající přístroje. O pár hodin později se všechny monitory zbláznily a ona mohla sledova zuřivou snahu personálu, která náhle ustala, všichni zdravotníci v pokoji se po sobě rezignovaně podívali a pak se téměř současně otočili k oknu do chodby, kde seděla ona.

Vlastně ani nevnímala, co jí pak řekli, jen dál seděla na svém místě a plakala. Teprv po nějaké době – uplynula hodina, dvě, jí napadlo, že by to měla říct Sherlockovi, neměl by se takovou zprávu dozvědět od cizího člověka, dost možná by mu neřekli vůbec nic.

Před nemocničním pokojem narazila na znepokojeně se tvářícího Sherlockova bratra, jakmile jí oslovil, pochopila, že on už také ví a proto je tady. Když vstoupili dovnitř, čekala je prázdná postel a vytržená infuze.

 

Molly Hooperová ani sama netušila, proč vlastně přišla, téměř nikoho z přítomných neznala, ale nějak cítila, že se stala součástí tohohle příběhu.

Působila v nemocnici Svatého Bartoloměje teprve krátce, krom bezprostředních kolegů tu mnoho lidí nezala a snažila se zapadnout a udělat dobrý dojem.

Proto taky ráno chodila včas, leckdy tu bývala první a občas dokonce potkávala lidi z noční směny. Pár dnů zpátky se jí ovšem taková horlivost odvděčila velkým šokem.

Když vsoupila do pitevny, svítilo se tam ačkoliv noční zaměstnanci už odešli, také jeden z táců na nástroje se zdál v nepořádku. Tak pokračovala po svém pracovišti dál až do místnosti s chladícími boxy, kde zaznamenala další rozsvícené zářivky.

Tam se jí naskytl pohled, který jen tak nezapomene. Jedena ze spodních schránek byla otevřená, šuplík povytažený a mrtvý v něm měl odhalenou tvář – to však Molly nevyděsilo, ne tak jako to další tělo.

Ten druhý měl na sobě nemocniční košili a řadu bandáží, klečel vedle šuplíku, horní polovinou těla zhroucený na mrtvém a v ruce jeden ze skalpelů, kterým si posloužil v pitevně. Na čepeli byla krev a krvavá skvrna se zvolna rozpínala na bílém prostěradle pod ním.

V první chvíli se Molly zděsila, že je mrtvý taky, že si nůž vrazil do hrudníku nebo břicha, ale na mužově krku stále nahmatala puls.

Až když přivolala pomoc, opatrně zraněného obrátila, naštěstí si zvládl jen proříznout zápěstí levé ruky. Vypravil ze sebe zaúpění a nepatrně pootevřel oči.

Teprve tehdy ho Molly poznala: vídala ho často v laboratoři a sem tam i v márnici. Mike Stamford ho představil a vysvětlil, že tenhle mladý muž sem má přístup, ačkoliv není zaměstnancem nemocnice.

Připadal jí hezký, byl určitě chytrý a působil tajemně, Molly s ním zkoušela flirtovat, ale pokaždé se zdálo, že on to naprosto nevnímá. A ona náhle chápala proč asi.

Teprve, když zdravotníci mladíka odvezli zpět do prostor vyhrazených živým, Molly začala uklízet vzniklý nepořádek a v momentě, kdy se chystala zavřít box, uvědomila si, že toho mrtvého zná také.

Za jiných okolností by asi na pohřeb yardera nepřišla, samozřejmě leckteré za svou krátkou praxi v Bart's už potkala, ale sotva mohla tvrdit, že některého blíž zná.

Snad ani nepřišla kvůli Hopkinsovi, ačkoliv během těch pár setkání k ní byl milý, ale prostě se musela přesvědčit, že je Sherlock v pořádku.

No v pořádku, přinejmenším schpen stát na nohou. Měl prázdný výraz, nezdravou barvu a z nemocnice ho uvolnili jen na dnešní den.

 

Mycrofta bratrův sebevražedný pokus příšerně vyděsil, tak moc, že v nebývalé míře ztratil sebekontrolu a svou frustraci si vylil na personálu nemocničního oddělení. Následně nechal Sherlocka hlídat i svými lidmi.

Ale mladý muž po téhle epizodě upadl do naprosté apatie, celé dny zíral do stropu a s nikým nemluvil. Když mohl být čtrnáct dní po pohřbu propuštěn domů, rozhodl Mycroft, že v takovém stavu se nemůže jeho bratr vrátit na Montague Street, do bytu který skoro tři a půl roku sdílel se svým partnerem.

Mycroftovi agenti s předstihem vystěhovali Sherlockovy věci a přemístili je do domu svého šéfa na St. James Square.

Další dva týdny tak Sherlock existoval v hostinském pokoji bratrova domu. Všechny návštěvy odmítal s tím, že je unavený, jakékoliv pobídky k činnosti bojkotoval s tím, že přece nemůže narušit svou rekonvalescenci.

Teprve koncem ledna, po nekonečných nářcích jejich matky, že strašně bledý a měl by chodit na vzduch, se naštvaně sebral, neobratně přes sebe pověsil kabát a vyrazil do ulic. Podle hlášení agentů, co mu šlapali stín, si o dvě ulice dál stopl taxíka na Montague Street.

Vrátil se za pár hodin, když už byla tma s balíkem věcí v náruči: nejspíš pár sentimentálních upomínek. Mycroft by byl raději, kdyby je Sherlock nechal, kde byly. Bolelo ho vidět bratra v takovém stavu. Copak se nedokázal poučit, že citové investice nejsou výhodou?

Jistě, vztah se seržantem (později inspektorem) Hopkinsem měl celou řadu pozitiv, dokud trval, ale právě proto by se měl Sherlock vzpamatovat a namísto babrání ve svém žalu, pokračovat ve vytyčené cestě.

S úmyslem promluvit bratrovi do duše, vstoupil ten večer Mycroft rázně do Sherlockova pokoje, aby našel bratra sedět na posteli s vyhrnutým rukávem a injekční stříkačkou v ruce.

Bleskově si udělal mentální poznámku, vyhodit dnešní Sherlockovy stíny, že tohle přehlédli a přistoupil k posteli. Sherlock se nijak nestažil zastřít, k čemu se chystá.

„Můžeš mi říct, kde jsi k tomu přišel?“ zeptal se starší Holmes.

Sherlock jen lhostejně zvedl obočí: „Od kdy ty něco nevíš?“

Mycroft to nedělal rád, ale v takové situaci se cítil oprávněn použít sentimentální argument spíš než logiku: „Pan Hopkins by zuřil, kdyby tě dnes viděl. Po všem tom úsilí udržet tě čistého a ty zase bereš!“

„Nehodlám se stát znovu narkomanem, tohle je jednorázová záležitost.“ odpověděl pomalu Sherlock a pak pokračoval monotónním hlasem: „Od začátku jsem věděl, že to nevydrží, že Stanley jednoho dne odejde … tak jsem se připravil. Měl jsem to schované v bytě, nikdy ten balíček neobjevil, protože jsem na něj ani nesáhl. Nepotřeboval jsem ho, dokud byl se mnou … jen jsem nepředpokládal, že mě opustí takhle ...“ pak se odmlčel a zadíval se staršímu bratrovi do očí: „Byl bych ti povděčen, kdyby ses teď vzdálil a přibližně za hodinu informoval lékaře a pohřební službu, ale obávám se, že v tom mi nevyhovíš.“

Mycroft vybouchl: „To si k čertu piš, že ne!“

„Proč? Citová vazba přece není výhodou.“ reagoval Sherlock sarkasticky: „ Budeš mě mít z krku, už žádný hloupý, problémový feťácký bratříček, kterého musíš tahat z průšvihu.“

„Protože, protože … je toho tvého mozku škoda, ještě můžeš tolik dokázat, máš všechno před sebou. Můžeš … nastoupit do nejlepších laboratoří – špičkový výzkum!“

„Celí žhaví, mít tam bývalého narkomana.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.

„To bych zařídil, nedozvěděli by se ...“

„Nechci!“ zavrčel ten mladší aniž ho nechal domluvit.

„Tak vezmi to místo analytika MI6, co ti už dlouho nabízím, do pěti let tomu budeš velet při svých schopnostech!“

„Na to nemá každý žaludek, bratříčku. Nepotřebuju na rukou ještě víc krve, než už mám!“

Na Mycroftův nechápavý pohled dodal: „Stanley k tomu případu vůbec nemusel, měl volno a chtěl zůstat doma, já ho přesvědčil ...“

„Ale to nebyla tvoje vina, ty jsi nesedl opilý za volant. A i kdyby, tímhle to nenapravíš!“

„Nechci nic napravovat! Chci to skončit! Stanley byl jediný, kdo mě bral takového jaký jsem, neopovrhoval mnou, nezkoušel mě měnit … už nikdy nikoho takového nenajdu.“ zakončil šeptem.

Mycroft horečně přemýšlel a pak opatrně začal: „Dobrá! Stanley Hopkins byl nepochybně výjimečný člověk a věnoval spoustu energie na tvou přeměnu z drogové trosky na soukromého detektiva ...“

„Detektivního konzultanta!“ opravil bratra Sherlock důležitě.

„ … ano detektivního konzultanta, jediného na světě, jak rád zdůrazňuješ. Tvá snaha ukončit takovou kariéru mi připadá, jako mrhání potenciálem a neúcta k památce pana Hopkinse.

Nikdo po tobě nechce, aby ses ho pokošel nahradit nějakou „zlatou rybičkou“, nemusíš se měnit, přizpůsobovat obyčejným idiotům. Nepotřebuješ se nikomu lísat do přízně, prostě budeš nejlepší ve svém oboru a pak tě budou potřebovat.

Vážil jsem si pana Hopkinse a mrzelo by mne, kdyby jeho úsilí v tvém případě přišlo vniveč.“

„Nevím, jestli to dokážu.“

„Dej tomu rok bratříčku a uvidíš, že to bude fungovat. Můžeš mi slíbit jeden rok?“

„A pokud mi pak nebude lépe?“ Sherlock se znovu díval bratrovi do očí.

Mycroft ten pohled opětoval a risknul odpověď: „Pak ti naoplátku slubuji, že na dvacet čtyři hodin přeruším veškerou kontrolu tvé osoby, ano?“

 

Sherlock souhlasil, netušil sice, jak bez Stanleyho dál, ale zároveň musel dát za pravdu Mycroftovi. Stan ho dostal tam, kde dnes je. V počátcích ristoval vlastní kariéru (a Sherlock věděl, jak mu na ní záleželo) aby mladému géniovi umožnil práci na případech. Pomohl stvořit Sherlocka Holmese, detektivího konzulatanta a byla by škoda nechat takové usilí zplanět.

Ale to neznamelalo, že to nebolelo. Aby dokázal vůbec fungovat, vytlačil Sherlock veškeré myšlenky na svého přítele na nejzazší okraj vědomí.

Nemluvil o něm a nesnesl, aby to před ním dělal někdo jiný. Mnoha yarderům připadalo, jako by ho úplně vymazal a k popularitě u sboru to Sherlockovi zrovna nepomohlo.

Lestrade ho ke svým případům přesto stále volal: Sherlock byl zkrátka dobrý a možná v tom hrál roli i sentiment. Sherlock ho mezi současnými inspektory také preferovat, protože byl menší idiot než všichni ostatní (a sentiment s tím neměl vůbec, co dělat).

Ta nová patoložka u Svatého Bartoloměje detektiva rozčilovala, byla šikovnější než většina, bylo by škoda se její asistence vzdát, ale chovala se k němu s neobratnou lítostí a hlavně: byla svědkem jeho nejslabšího, nejlidštějšího momentu a on se s tím nedovedl vypořádat. Občas k ní byl proto hrubý, protože nevěděl, co s tím.

 

Dny plynuly v šedi, kterou dokázala obarvit jen dostatečně zajímavá výzva jeho intelektu. Kdysi z žertu mu začal Stanley úroveň případů hodnotit čísly: kolik námahy stálo jejich rozřešení. Sherlock si na tenhle systém zvyknul a dnes se pro méně než šestku ani neobtěžoval vystrčit nos z pokoje.

Nebýt občasných úniků do hudby a chemie, tvořila Práce jeho celý svět. Nic jiného ho nezajímalo, žádná data neupotřebitelná pro Práci nestála za uchování. Veškeré sociální kontakty se smrskly na lidi, které k něčemu potřeboval.

Pobyt pod Mycroftovou střechou se stával stále víc nesnesitelným. Drahý bratr sice nabídl několik alternativ bydlení, ale Sherlock nechtěl nic pod bratrovým palcem. Nedělal si iluze, že pokud si něco najde sám, vyhne se tak Mycroftovu dozoru, ale přinejmenším to bude podle jeho vkusu.

Nakonec si vzpomněl na Hudsonův případ – každý vztah má své slabší chvilky a Stanley tenkrát musel na třítýdenní stáž do Hamburku. Sherlock byl naštvaný, že zůstal doma a zahájil jeden ze svých pověstných truců. Ve finále si z mailu namátkou vybral jeden případ, který ho zavál až na Floridu, kde pomohl jedné bývalé exotické tanečnici dostat manžela do cely smrti.

Protože měl v té době na Stana vztek, nezmínil se o něm ani slovem. Ne že by se jinak o svém soukromí s klienty bavil, ale tentokrát ničím nezušil mylný dojem té dámy, že žije sám.

Martha Hudsonová byla víc než ochotná přijmout Sherlocka pod svou střechu a nechodila kolem něj po špičkách, jelikož neměla ani páru, že utrpěl „bolestnou ztrátu“, jak zněla ta stupidní fráze.

Jen ta činže byla trochu vysoká pro člověka, co měl stále obstavený svěřenecký fond, kvůli drogové závislosti – musel by vydržet pět let čistý. Mycroft byl víc než ochotný nájemné dorovnávat, a to Sherlocka štvalo. Věděl, co motivuje bratrovu štědrost – ten viděl v Sherlockově snaze záblesk naděje, protože kdo si dá práci se stěhováním jen proto, aby za dva měsíce spáchal sebevraždu?

Sherlock si stále nebyl jistý, co na konci té lhůty podnikne. Ani nedůvěřoval Mycroftovi, že ho na celý den pustí z očí, ačkoliv to nechápal. Jeho bratr dal už před mnoha lety jasně najevo, že ho ten malý, patetický sourozenec nudí a nezajímá, tak proč k čertu zrovna v poslední době vyvíjí takové úsilí, aby ho udržel naživu?

 

Přišly vánoce, první bez Stanleyho. Sherlock dělal všechno pro to, aby je dokázal ignorovat. Každého, kdo začal tohle pitomé období roku opěvovat, zpražil detektivní konzultant důkladnou tirádou o zbytečnosti podobných svátků. Odmítl strávit tyto dny u rodičů, neobtěžoval se výzdobou bytu a stahý paní Hudsonové letěly z okna.

Přesto, když seděl čtyřiadvacátého uprostřed noci zabořený v křesle, nedokázal myslen na nic jiného, než právě na vánoce. Takové, jaké už nikdy nezažije, tři nejúžasnější vánoce jeho života. Fyzické připomínky na ně měl všude kolem sebe.

K prvním společným „svátkům konzumu“ dostal Sherlock od Stana lebku: „Vyprávěl jsi mi, jak je tvůj mozek neustále přeplněný postřehy a myšlenkami. Jak občas strašlivě toužíš po klidu.

Tahle hlava je už nějaký čas úplně prázdná, tak jí můžeš použít jako odkladiště. … A říkejme jí třeba Billy – William je přece jedno z tvých jmen, takže až toho a tebe bude zase moc, protě nasyp všechny přebytky tady do té prázdné kebule, jen už proboha nic neber!“

Následující roky našel Sherlock pod stromkem kabát, nádherný drahý kousek, který dovršil přeměnu umaštěného narkomana ve stylového detektivního konzulatanta. Stanley měl svého přítele v oku a Sherlock toho Belstaffa od první chvíle miloval.

Poslední společné vánoce byly relativně skromné, ne že by na tom detektivovi záleželo. Naučil se tenhle hloupý čas roku nejen tolerovat, ale ve Stanleyho společnosti se na něj i těšil. Tentokrát byl obdařen kapesní lupou: „Poslední detail velkého detektiva!“ žertoval Stan, to bylo pětadvacátého po ránu.

Následující den večer přišla esemeska od Lestrada o podivné vraždě na Carnary Wharf a Sherlock přesvědčil Stanleyho, kterému se z teplého bytu nechtělo, že zapeklitá vražda je tím nejlepším ukončením vánočních oslav.

 

Těch několik kritických dní strávil zalezlý v novém bytě a na ustarané a soucitné esemesky odpověděl několika sarkastickými komentáři, aby své okolí uklidnil, že stále žije a vyhnula se nevítaným návštěvám.

Ale uvnitř trpěl jako zvíře, jediný důvod, proč to přečkal, byla dohoda s Mycroftem. Jeden rok od té památné konverzace uplyne teprve 30. ledna.

Den před Silvestrem se ukázal, patřičně nabroušený, u jednoho případu. Primitivní loupežná vražda, to jen zpnikařený pachatel udělal na místě činu takový nepořádek, že to vzdáleně připomínalo satanistický obřad – kdo dokázal používat oči, musel přece poznat, že ten popel a krev nebyly rozmístěny cíleně, ale pouze nahodile. A samozřejmě neopomněl dát své názory přítomným laboratorním technikům jasně najevo.

Večer ho pak překvapila zpráva od osoby, která se neozvala už celé měsíce: „Jsem právě v Londýně. Máš volný večer? Pip“

Po chvíli váhání nakonec odepsal: „Ano, kdy a kde? SH“

„Speaker's Corner v 9? Pip“

„OK, budu tam! SH“

 

Jednou z dobrých vlastností Philippy Hopkinsové bylo, že se nepokoušela o bezobsažnou zdvořilostní konverzaci. Obzvlášť ne se Sherlockem.

Věděla, že mu nemusí vykládat o průběhu její poslední expedice, že vykopávky přerušily v půli sezony nepokoje na íránsko-afgánské hranici, tak se celý britský tým neochotně vrátil domů.

„Na tvém místě bych zachoval klid, nejpozději do začátku února se budete moct vrátit.“ řekl jí na místo pozdravu.

„Taky doufám, ale šéf je vzteky bez sebe. Stojí nás to peníze, beztak nemáme nijak extra rozpočet. Holt nejsme extra přitažlivá archeologická lokalita.“

Na to nic neřekl, tak po chvíli ticha kývla k nedalekému stánku: „Můžu tě pozat na rybu s brambůrkama?“

„Vypadám tak, že bych potřeboval vykrmovat?“

„Hm, vlastně jo. Ale hlavně jsem je řadu měsíců nejedla a chci to potěšení sdílet. … Potkala jsem tuhle Lestrada, vytáhl mě na pivo s pár jejich lidma.“

„A tak se potřebuješ přesvědčit, zda mají pravdu a já už Stanleyho úplně vymazal?“ optal se jedovatě.

Hodila po něm z poza brýlí pohledem: „Já se o ničem přesvědčovat nemusím, troubo! Zkrátka jsem tě chtěla vidět.“ usmála se.

„Oh .. aha … protože tohle bych nedokázal. Můžu si z hlavy vygumovat přebytečná fakta, pokud to shledám nedůležité, zapomenu třeba vlastní jméno, periodickou tabulku nebo třeba všechny druhy tabáku, ale nejsem schopen vymazat něco tak neuchopitelného, jako emoce. Mohl bych vymazat jeho jméno, náš byt, ale nikdy bych nedokázal zapomenout jeho samotného. … Už jsem to kdysi zkoušel, míval jsem jako dítě psa … a takhle to zkrátka nefunguje.“

„Jo, většinou naprosto nechápu, co se v tý tvojí hlavě děje, ale tomuhle rozumím perfektně!“

Chvíli pak chodili mlčky Hyde Parkem a z plastových tácků ujídali své hranolky s rybou, když zvolna změnili směr směrem ke Kensingtonským zahradám, konsatatoval Sherlock: „Stále si držíš tu garsonku v Pitt Street.“

„Nic většího nepotřebuju, strávím každý rok průměrně osm měsíců mimo Anglii. Mám nízký nájem a vejde se mi tam všechno potřebné, na zbytek mám pronajatý sklad. Hodlala jsem tě tam nenápadně zavést, ale občas zapomínám s kým mám tu čest. Takže zakončíme dnešek kafem nebo skleničkou u mě doma?“

„Chceš si o něčem promluvit.“

„Vadí?“

„Pokud se to netýká rozboru mých pocitů, tak ne. Ostatně bych se taky rád na něco zeptal.“ zakončil svou řeš poněkud nejistě Sherlock.

Odhodili prázdné tácky do nejbližšího koše a přidali do kroku, zbytek cesty ušli beze slova.

Jediný moderní, neviktoriánský a needwardiánský dům v celé ulici s velkými nedělenými okny, byl domácí základnou Philippy Hopkinsové už skoro pět let.

Jí tu vlastně patřil jen poměrně velký pokoj s koupelnou, který zastal všechny obývací funkce: byla tu postel, kuchyňská linka, pár křesílek okolo kávového stolku, několik skříní a řada polic na knihy.

Pip odhodila bundu na věšák a začala se věnovat přípravě kávy, Sherlock se pomalu rozhlížel po místnosti. Byl tu před tím jen párkrát, ale ihned zaznamenal v prostoru několik nových prvků, důvěrně známých pánských předmětů. Na zlomek vteřiny zalitoval, že si je neodnesl on, ale pak si řekl, že Philippa má možná větší nárok a připomnělo mu to také, proč s touhle schůzkou souhlasil.

Aniž dokončil obhlídku bytu, obrátil se ke své hostitelce a spustil: „Kde? … Asi jsem se měl zeptat už před rokem, ale připouštím, že mi to tehdy nemyslelo úplně jasně. Je to absurdní, já vím, ale … rád bych věděl, kam zajít. Jakkoliv je to sentimentální a nesmyslné ...“ nechal zbytek věty viset ve vzduchu. V rozhovorech na podobná témata nebyl nikdy dobrý a nerad se přiznával k pocitům, které neměly logiku.

Pip se překvapeně otočila od linky: „Oh, jsem ráda, že ses zeptal, protože právě o tom jsem s tebou chtěla mluvit. Zatím tady!“ kývla směrem k polici u protější stěny, Sherlock se tam automaticky otočil.

V nejvyšší přihrádce stály dvě zarámované fotografie, jedna představovala usmívajícího se Stana někdy kolem jeho dvacátin a na druhé byl (pro Sherlocka překvapivě) zachycen jak se se svým kučeravým přítelem drží kolem ramen: Brighton, srpen 2007, naskočilo detektovovi automaticky.

Oba obrázky tak poněkud clonily předmět za sebou, stříbřitou válcovitou nádobu se štítkem z lesklého kovu.

„Mám vybrané místo … vlastně už dávno, jen jsem pořád čekala, … jestli ...eeh ...“ zatvářila se rozpačitě.

„Jestli ti ho schválím?“ nadhodil Sherlock zmateně, výjimečně byl s dedukcemi v koncích.

„To taky, ale hlavně … jestli se … nepřidáš.“ špitla nakonec a pak odhodlaně pokračovala: „Viď, že to neuděláš? Neplánuješ už nic takového, že ne? Celej rok jsem se bála, že mi tvůj bratr zavolá, … že … že jsi šel za Stanem.“

„Ale proč by … nehodláš na mě zkoušet ty obvyklé fráze, že by si to Stanley nepřál.“

„Takže jsi o tom uvažoval … hm, ale prosím nedělej to! Nebudu ti říkat tohle, ačkoliv vím, že je to pravda, ale mám mnohem sobectější důvod.

Jsi jediný, s kým můžu svého bráchu sdílet takového, jaký byl pro mě. Já vím, že ho měla ráda celá řada lidí, ale pro ty, co jim pomohl, to byl policajt, pro lidi z Yardu kolega, nikdo ho neznal tak důvěrně jako my dva.

O našich rodičích škoda mluvit, posledních osm let se skoro nevídali, ale doneslo se mi, že si z něj dnes před sousedy dělají takovou svoji legendu. Když už jim to nekazí realita, vybájili si svou pohádku o vzorném synáčkovi, který v žádném případě neměl přítele, ale tak usilovně pracoval, že neměl čas na osobní život a bla, bla, bla …

Tak mi prosím neber tuhle útěchu, potřebuju vědět, že ještě někdo jiný na světě si pamatuje jeho oblíbenou písničku ...“

„Bohemian Rapsody“

„ … nejmilejší tričko ...“

„ Tmavě modré s velkým motivem kotvy.“

„ … a co snídal.“

„Nikdy ne kávu, pálila ho po ní žáha.“

Philippa se usmála, oba se nadechli, že by snad chtěli ještě něco dodat, když je lupnutí konvice upozornilo, že voda už je dostatečně vřelá.

Pip zalila kávu, obratně přemístila oba šálky na nízký stolek a sedla si vedle Sherlocka: „Máš nějaké námitky vůči Hendonskému hřbitovu? Vyhlédla jsem tam pěkné místo kousek od velké borovice.“

„Nevidím důvod proč ne. Stanley měl tuhle část Londýna rád. A je to dost daleko od čtvrti, kde žijí vaši rodiče."

„Výborně! Ráda bych tohle zařídila než se vrátím zpátky na vykopávky. … Budeš chtít přijít?“

„Určitě!“

„V tom případě ti dám vědět.“

 

Philippa si dala na čas, ale dodržela slovo. Znovu se sešli až studeného, pošmourného osmadvacátého ledna, aby ve společnosti kněze a jednoho hřbitovního zaměstnance uložili stříbřitou schránku do země pod jednouduchou granitovou deskou. Černě obtažená písmena hlásala světu:

Stanley A. Hopkins

18.5.1978 – 27.12.2008

Nikdy nebudeš vymazán z našich srdcí

 

Byla v tom jakási absurdní úleva, vědět, kde Stanleyho najde a nejen on. Sherlock byl možná velice sebestředná osoba, ale věřil, že Stanley Hopkins byl naprosto výjimečný muž, jakého by si druzí měli připomínat a zažíval zvláštní pocit úlevy, když věděl, že teď mají kde. Co by na takové sentimentální úvahy řekl Mycroft?

Do slíbených 24 hodin bez dozoru zbývaly dva dny. Ještě o vánocích Sherlock nebyl rozhodnutý, co udělá. Dnes už věděl, že vůbec nic. Pip totiž měla částečně pravdu, ale byla tu ještě jedna stránka Stanleyho, kterou neznala ani ona, jedině Sherlock. Jen on věděl, jak rád líbal mladý policista pihu na Sherlockových zádech, jak citlivý byl na laskání ušního lalůčku a jakým tónem křičel detektivovo jméno, když uprostřed noci zarýval nehty do jeho zad.

Sherlock si nebyl jistý, že je taková vzpomínka dost silná, aby ho udržela naživu, ale přinejmenším mu bránila vzít rozhodnutí do vlastních rukou. Nechá to na osudu.

Uvažoval o svých perspektivách ještě druhý den ráno uprostřed laboratoře v Bart's. Přinejmenším se odstěhoval od Mycrofta, to byl dobrý začátek. Teď ještě potřeboval setřást jeho finanční protekci. Pokud si má byt u paní Hudsonové dovolit, bude se muset zapřít a akceptovat spolubydlícího – přiměřeně inteligentního a ne moc otravného.

Jen se zařekl, že už si nikdy nedovolí citovou investici. Stejně už nikdy nenajde člověka, který by se vyrovnal Stanleymu.

Vlastně mu nikdy neřekl, že ho miluje. Bál se, že by nemusel dostat shodnou odpověď a už se ji nikdy nedozví.

Už nikdy si nedovolí prožít takovou bolest, to raději prožije zbytek života sám. Beztak nečekal, že to bude život extra dlouhý. Bez parťáka, co by mu kryl záda, si dával nanejvýš další rok.

 

Pak se znovu soustředil na svůj experiment, dokud se do laboratoře nevrátil Mike Stamford a za ním pajdal menší, světlovlasý muž v tmavé bundě.


	2. Kapitola druhá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druhá kapitola je tu. Shrnuje dění prvních dvou sérií z pohledu mé Stanley-verse.  
> Ráda bych poděkovala mé neúnavné podporovatelce Heleně, že mě udržuje v psavé kondici a upozorňuje na hrubky a taky Jimmymu, který mě svou povídkou "Minulost je minulost" dokopal k tomu, abych konečně začala sepisovat jeden starý nápad a dost podstatně ho přepracovala.  
> Doufám, že se bude líbit!

Sherlock se po Stamfordově doprovodu ohlédl a automaticky zpracoval pár prvních postřehů – další doktor, ale pak mu ten můž podal svůj telefon a v detektivovi se probudil zájem.

Krátký pohled na zápěstí spolu s postojem a sestřihem doplnily celkový obraz: doktor a voják! Zajímavá kombinace a především, tenhle John Watson neměl žádný zvláštní důvod být k Sherlockovi, naprostému cizinci, vstřícný a půjčovat mu mobil.

Sherlock se rozhodl, že to riskne, s tímhle člověkem snad půjde koexistovat docela dobře.

 

Molly si nemohla pomoct, Sherlock se jí líbil od prvního dne. Samozřejmě dnes dobře věděla, že žil s jiným mužem, to ale nevylučovalo, že se mu mohou líbit také ženy. Byl to už víc jak rok, třeba zareaguje! S tímhle odhodláním se vypravila do šatny, obtáhnout si rty růží.

 

Mycroft Holmes prožíval dilema: jeho slovo proti jeho svědomí. Počínaje dnešní půlnocí slíbil svému mladšímu bratrovi čtyřiadvacet hodin bez dozoru, bez kamer, bez agentů.

V posledních týdnech sice vše nasvědčovalo, že se Sherlock přece jen přiklonil na stranu života, ale jistotu Mycroft neměl.

Když mu ohlásili, že si jeho bratříček na zítřek sjednal schůzku s potenciálním spolubydlícím, uviděl Mycroft náhle nečekanou cestu ven.

 

Detektiv vytáhl svého nového asistenta a potenciáního sdíleče bytu do své oblíbené restaurace, aby tu čekali na vraha. Jenže Angelo to s naivním nadšením přijal jako znamení, že Sherlock začíná znovu randit.

Tím spíš musel zrušit podobné myšlenky u Johna Watsona hned v zárodku: „ ...ale považuji se za ženatého se svou Prací!“

Kdepak, citové vazby na druhé už nikdy! Nikdy víc! Už žádné zlomené srdce, zhroucené sny, bolest a prázdnota. Soustředit se na Práci místo na lidi bylo správné rozhodnutí.

 

O pár hodin později seděl Sherlock Holmes v jedné z učeben Koleje Ronalda Kerra proti Jeffu Hopeovi a byl naprosto klidný. Bylo to tady!

Jistě, že by rád měl pravdu, odhalil, která z pilulek není otrávená, ale vlastně na tom až tolik nesešlo. Přece si nedávno řekl, že otázku své další existence nechá na osudu a tady ho má. Pokud tuhle místnost opustí živý, pokusí se v takovém stavu ještě nějakou dobu vydržet.

Jestli něco neočekával, tak že o jeho osudu rozhodne nikoliv důvtip, ale kulka. Byl natolik perplex, že si celou událost poskládal až když seděl v zadní části ambulance s tou nemožnou oranžovou dekou přes ramena.

Náhle šokovaně zíral za policejní pásku na nesměle přešlapujícího plavovlasého chlapíka. Tenhle člověk před čtvrt hodinou zastřelil jiného muže (pro záchranu Sherlockova života) a přitom se tváří jak slečínka z nedělní školy.

Krom toho označil Sherlockovy dedukce za brilantní. Kdy ho naposled někdo tak ocenil? (Stanley obvykle říkával se zvednutým obočím: „To bylo kurva dobrý!“)

Když opouštěli místo činu, oba se rozhihňali – něco takového se mu nestalo celé dlouhé měsíce, jenže žádný okamžik radosti nemůže zůstat nezkalen, protože v zápětí narazili na Mycrofta.

 

Druhý den se Sherlock zcela proti svým zvykům vypravil do Diogenes klubu. Jeho starší bratr ho v návštěvním pokoji očekával se spokojeným výrazem.

„Jsem rád, že se dnes potkáváme Sherlocku.“

„A já věděl, že nedodržíš slovo, že se nedokážeš vzdát možnosti strkat svoje tlusté prsty do mého života!“ zavrčel detektiv.

„Ujišťuji tě, že jsem svou část dohody dodržel. Na tvou stopu nebyl včera nasazen jediný člověk, ale jistě chápeš, že jsem musel prověřit tvého nového přítele. Zajímavý člověk, odmítl můj úplatek, ačkoliv pozemskými statky zrovna neoplývá.“

„John Watson není žádný můj přítel. Je to zkrátka člověk, co mi pomůže zaplatit nájem, abych nebyl odkázám na tvou dobročinost. Krom toho mi bude užitečný při práci. Má dobré nervy, rychlé reflexy a postrádá v žovotě nebezpečí.

Takhle si vyjdeme vzájemně vstříc, ale nic jiného! Nehodlám opakovat stejné chyby znovu bratříčku! A na tvém místě bych si už další mokka řez nedával, uletí ti knoflíky na vestě!“ a s tím se otočil a odešel.

 

Navzdory svým drsným slovům před Mycroftem, Sherlock o Johnovi občas přemýšlel. Ten člověk mu zachránil život a zdál se detektivem upřimně fascinovaný. Dokonce mu věnoval obrovský prostor na svém blogu, pravda nemožně sentimentální, nevědecký popis jejich společného případu se prakticky nedal číst, ale stejně …

Proto byl Shrlock nemile zaskočen, když ho John před Sebastianem Wilkesem opravil z „přítele“ na „kolegu“. Speciálně před Wilkesem, který ho pamatoval na vysoké a znal z první ruky jeho debakl s Viktorem Trevorem, to zamrzelo, ale Sherlock se rychle ovládl. On sám přece o prohlubování vzájemných vztahů nestojí, je fér přiznat stejnou možnost i Johnovi.

Navíc se není čeho bát, jeho spolubydlícímu se líbí ženy. Jen kdyby jeho touha randit nekolidovala s vyšetřováním případů!

 

Vlastně si během krátké doby vytvořili fungující koexistenci. Johna občas iritovaly Sherlokovy experimenty, Sherlock si zas stěžoval na doktorovu nepřítomnost, když ho zrovna potřeboval, ale obecně to bylo dobré.

Ano, takhle by to Sherlockovi vyhovovalo napořád, k čemu si komplikovat život partnerskými vztahy a vším tím krámem. Jen kdyby to John dokázal vnímat stejně a zřekl se otravných schůzek se svou šéfovou.

A doprostřed toho všeho se vrátilo jméno, které před svou smrtí vyslovil vraždící taxikář: tajemný Moriarty rozehrál svou velkou hru, která skončila u bazénu.

John Watson detektivovi znovu vyrazil dech: byl ochoten se obětovat, aby on mohl uniknout! Sherlocka to mátlo, proč tohle dělá? Měl si hledět zachránit vlastní kůži!

 

Krátce po bazénové konfrontaci odletěl John se Sarah na Nový Zéland a Sherlocka nechal samotnho ve všem tom zmatku. Stojí tedy John o přátelství? Ten zdánlivě tuctový člověk ukazoval stále nové a nové vrstvy. A co vlastně on sám? Stojí sám Sherlock o přátelství?

Dva dny po Johnově odletu ho překvapila zpráva na mobilu, čekal pozvánku k případu od Lestrada, ale namísto toho dostal pozvání na rybu s hranolkami.

 

Pip Hopkinsová byla do hněda opálená, ale tahle barva končila stejně jako u Johna na hranici rukávů. Při vykopávkách bikiny zkrátka moc neužijete. Jak tak čekala poblíž Mramorového oblouku, tvářila se mrzutě a obličej se jí rozzářil, až když spatřila Sherlocka.

„Takže vám tu lokalitu sebrali! Bezpečnostní důvody, předpokládám!“ konstatoval zas místo pozdravu.

„Jo, na druhé straně operují radikálové, takže si z našeho údolí udělala základnu íránská armáda. Qwilleran zuří! Dva roky práce jsou v tahu! Ale možná převezmeme vykopávky po Davisově skupině, to je pro změnu na kurdském území. Proč se k čertu z kolébky civilizace stala taková díra?“ povzdechla si v odpověď než zamířili ke stánku se typickou britskou pochoutkou.

„Domnívám se, že dnes bych měl platit já.“ poznamenal Sherlock a jeho společnice souhlasně kývla.

„Vypadáš dobře, líp než posledně. Změna ti svědčí.“ usmála se. Na Sherlockův tázavý pohled dodala: „Už nejsi sám, ten doktor Watson je z tebe úplně vedle. No co? Zajímám se, co se kolem tebe děje, takže jsem objevila jeho blog.“

„Ale to není … tak. Je to jen spolubydlící! Navíc on není gay. A i kdyby ...“ Philippa pozorovala na Sherlockově tváři směsici bolesti a rozpaků než se konečně tiše vymáčkl: „ … i kdyby, nikdy nebude jako Stanley.“

Původně chtěla říct něco docela jiného, ale po tomhle vyznání se rozhodla jít na věc zlehka: „Jasně, že ne, ale tak jsem to nemyslela. Je v pohodě mít přítele – myslím tím kamaráda, někoho s kým pokecáš, kdo ti pomůže, kryje záda v průšvihu.

A na rovinu, ty jsi průšvihář první třídy, Stan by byl rád, že tě někdo jistí. Já jsem taky! Dobrý kámoš je nad všechny postelový aférky!“ uzavřela to. Na Sherlocka zkrátka bylo pořád moc brzo, pomyslela si.

Ostatně to tušila od chvíle, kdy zašla na hřbitov. Náhrobek byl perfektně udržovaný, žádné opadané listí a uschlé kytky. Byla si dost jistá, že Sherlock ani žádné květiny nenosil, ale pár přátel si občas vzpomnělo. Tohle zkrátka byly detektivovy způsoby, na povrchní pohled by mnozí řekli, že mu vůbec na ničem nezáleželo. Ve skutečnosti mu bylo jen lhostejné mínění druhých, nepotřeboval tam nechávat obrovský pugét s věnováním, aby všichni věděli. Stačilo mu vědomí, že je tohle pro něj důležité místo udržovné, přičemž málokterý občasný návštěvník věnoval vteřinu úvaze, čí je to zásluha.

Nakonec během své dvouhodinové procházky po Hyde Parku přešli do bezpečnějších konverzačních vod. Nechala si převyprávět některé čerstvé případy a naoplátku mluvila o své práci. Nedokázala před Sherlockem utajit, že má slabost pro svého šéfa, ale moc jí to nevadilo.

„No jo, samozřejmě máš pravdu, ale do ničeho se pouštět nehodlám. Je skoro o dvacet let starší, co já vím už dvakrát rozvedený s bandou postpubertálních dětí. Nemám za potřebí si komplikovat život.“

„Tak proč zůstáváš v jeho týmu?“

„Protože je špička, pořád se od něj mám co učit. A pak, jsme dobrá parta. Taky nemám zas tak moc přátel, abych se jich vzdala, ne kvůli trošce zblázněných hormonů.“

 

Tenhle rozhovor Sherlocka trochu uklidnil, mít přátele je samozřejmě v pořádku. Měl jich za celý svůj život ještě méně než Philippa a prostě mu chyběla data. Zjevně je normální, že pro sebe přátele riskují život.

Přátelé by si asi měli říct podobné věci, ale nějak se nedovedl přimět, aby před Johnem mluvil o Stanleym, s výjimkou Philippy o něm nedokzal hovořit s nikým jiným. Lestrada už před časem několikrát hrubě odbyl, tak se inspektor tomuhle bodu úzkostlivě vyhýbal a řadě dalších lidí z yardu to přišlo vhod. Nikdy nepochopili, co jejich kolega na tom „psychoušovi“ vlastně viděl a vyhovovalo jim předstírat, že celkem oblíbený mladý muž a tenhle podivínský, arogantní samozvanec spolu neměli nic společného.

 

Do podzimu si s Johnem vybudovali celkem fungující rutinu, kterou narušovaly jen doktorovy stále se měnící přítelkyně. Sherlock se ani neobtěžoval zapamatovat si jejich jména a naoplátku nařušoval jejich vztahy s Johnem. Jednak ty nemožné ženské odváděly pozornost jeho spolubydlícího od případů, ale to byla snesitelná obtíž, hlavně však Sherlock netoužil, aby se za některou John případně odstěhoval.

Byl si dobře vědom, jak nesnesitelný dokáže být a, že málo kdo další by s ním v jednom bytě dobrovolně vydržel. A John měl společné případy rád, musel mít. Jinak by Sherlockovo chování, půjčování osobníh věcí, experimenty v kuchyni, rušení schůzek a další netoleroval.

Teprve případ jedné luxusní dominy a jejího choulostivými informacemi nacpaného mobilu vychýlil věci z rovnováhy.

 

Sherlock byl naštvaný. Způsob, jakým ho k případu povolali se mu vůbec nezamlouval, tak trucovitě setrval zamotaný do prostěradla.

Pokračování nebylo o mnoho lepší, klient, co nechce být jmenován, vyděračka, co nemá požadavky, navrch jeho sebejistý bratr a jeho hloupé narážky. Jediným světlým bodem, byl spontánní výbuch smíchu nad absurditou celé situace. Připadali si v tu chvíli s Johnem jak dva malí uličníci.

Samozřejmě, že Sherlocka sex neděsil. Jen to nebyla oblast v níž měl zrovna přehršel osobních dat. Měl v životě pouze dva milence a ani na nejhlubším drogovém dně si neopatřoval prostředky tímhle způsobem – což nebyla záležitost osobní hrdosti, ale neblahé zkušenosti: Viktorovo chování Sherlocka přesvědčilo, že je to velmi jednostranné potěšení a vlastně není o co stát.

Teprve Stanley detektivovi skutečně představil svět sexuálních radostí a šel na to velice trpělivě. Vlastně se doopravdy stali milenci mnohem později, než se obecně věřilo, ale stálo to za to.

Sherlock nikdy nebyl zrovna náruživý tvor, ale popřípadový sex se u nich stal přímo klasikou (předcházela ho pořádná večeře někde venku a následoval hluboký spánek, vše, co si detektiv na lovu odpíral).

Z takových zážitků čerpat Sherlock dnes inspiraci v momentech, kdy si to jeho transposr žádal.

 

Irena Adlerová vypustila z lahve celou řadu džinů. Jednak se mu intelektem vyrovnala, co víc, doběhla ho, rozehrála nebezpečnou partii s tajnými službami několika zemí a zapletla se s Moriartym, ale svou profesí a některými narážkami také pootevřela dvířka do třinácté komnaty.

Tehdy to Sherlock neuměl vyjádřit, ale zpětně si uvědomil, že mu ve vztahu něco chybělo: Stanley byl zkrátka až příliš jemný. Jistě, chtěl mu vynahradit zkušenost s Viktorem, ale detektiv by uvítal víc … panovačnosti, dominantnější postoj? Ne, netoužil být nacpán do latexového oblečku a seřezán do bezvědomí, nic tak extrémního, ... ačkoliv taková pouta nezněla úplně špatně.

Irena takové věci dokázala v druhých rozpoznat velice dobře. O mnoho měsíců později, když už byli oba oficiálně mrtví a ona mu oplácela záchranu života pomocnou rukou, konstatovala: „Byl až moc hodný?“

„Kdo?“ optal se překvapen tou zjevnou změnou tématu.

„Ten před Johnem! Ty jsi totiž zlobivý chlapeček, co občas potřebuje trochu naplácat.“

 

Ale to všechno mělo teprve přijít. Na podzim se ztratila i se svým drahoceným telefonem a nechala po sobě jen to obscénní ohlášení příchozí zprávy. Sherlockovi sloužilo jako připomínka pocitů, které v něm probudila.

Ne nemyslel během svých erotických fantazií na Irenu, ale jeho představy začaly být drsnější, Stanley se v nich už nechova tak opatrně jako ve skutečnosti, ale teprve kolem vánoc se to vymklo kontrole.

Jak dlouho se k tomu schylovalo? Proběhlo to se záludnou nenápadností, protože si byli v ledasčem podobní, ale jedné noci si Sherlock s hrůzou uvědomil, že muž, který se ho v jeho představách dotýkal, byl sice pořád modrooký a plavovasý, ale menší a urostlejší než Stan. Sherlock se udělal s myšlenkou na svého spolubydlícího, to bylo naprosto nepřijatelné.

Pro člověka, který tolik důležitých věcí prožíval v hlavě to bylo stejně strašlivé jako fyzická nevěra a v tomhle zláštním případě pominul veškerou logiku. Nezáleželo na tom, že se reálně nic nestalo, že nemá komu být nevěrný, protože Stanley je už dva roky mrtvý . Vlastně to bylo díky vánočnímu načasování tisíckrát horší!

Proto měl během Štědrého dne tak mizernou náladu a vylil si ji snad už tradičně na Molly, ale neušetřil ani ostatní včetně Johnovy bůh ví kolikáté letošní přítelkyně.

A do toho všeho byla (zdánlivě) Irena Adlerová mrtvá. Proč musí všichni umírat kolem vánoc? Nebyl do ní zamilovaný, v žádném případě, ať už si John a Mycroft mysleli cokoliv, ale oceňoval její intelekt, její rafinovaný boj proti zbytku světa a uznal její vítězství v prvním kole jejich klání. Měl pocit, že ji zklamal.

A nejen ji!

 

Mycroft Holmes měl zase starosti a cítil nutnost připomenout Sherlockovi své oblíbené moto: „Všechny životy skončí! Všechna srdce budou zlomená! To, že ti na někom záleží není výhoda, bratříčku!“ a bak si jeho sourozenec vzal tu zatracenou cigaretu.

A přitom už se všechno vyvíjelo tak dobře! Překonali kritický třicátý leden, Sherlock si našel rozumného spolubydlícího a jeho život se stabilizoval. Žádné zběsilé city, ale fungující společenství!

Kdo by čekal, že to jedna dobrodružka dokáže tak zvrátit! Mycroft nečekal, že by Irena Adlerová mohla pro Sherlocka představovat něco víc než jen intelektuální výzvu, nemyslel si, že ho přitahují ženy. To by ho nevystavoval takovému pokušení.

Samozřejmě, že tohle období roku bylo kritické, ale po dvou letech to sotva mohl být hlavní důvod Sherlockovy ponuré nálady – takže zbývala Adlerová, čert aby ji vzal!

Mycroft vytáhl z kapsy mobil, aby varoval Johna Watona, že Sherlock přijal nabídnutou cigaretu a tohle bude nebezpečná noc.

 

Ano, Sherlock rozhodně prožíval přechodné zatmnění mozku, jinak by nemohl takhle naletět – na jeho obranu snad lze říct jen tolik, že rozluštěním kódované zprávy v mobilu zmrtvých vstalé Ireny se nechtěl blýsknout před ní, ale před Johnem.

A proč vlastně? Protože z jím vyslechnutého rozhovoru vyplynulo, že by možná mohl mít John zájem? Ale no tak, vzpamatuj se Sherlocku!

Teprve v posledním okamžiku sebral detektiv znovu rozum do hrsti a uvědomil si, že to Irena je ta zamilovaná – podle sebe soudím tebe, že?

Když odhalil její heslo, byl záměrně velice krutý se svou poznámkou o citech, coby chemickém defektu poražených. Ale neříkal to ve skutečnost ani tak jí, jako sobě. Sám sobě musel duševně nafackovat za tohle zavrávorání!

Kvůli troše vzbouřených hormonů málem zničil svou reputaci, zradil Stanleyho a ohrozil přátelství s Johnem. Nic z toho nestálo za přechodné postelové dobrodružství s fyzicky atraktivním spolubydlícím. (který by se možná nechal zlákat, ale dlouhodobě jednoznačně preferoval ženy)

Sherlock bude napříště muset mít své privátní fantazie pod větší kontrolou

 

Něco takového se snadněji řeklo než udělalo, tak detektiv řešil svou frustraci návratem k cigaretám. Potěšující uzato bylo, že John nakonec upřednostnil jejich kamarádství před krátkodobými vztahy, protože po Novém roce se nekonečný sled přítelkyň vytratil.

Díky zájmů médií i případů utěšeně přibývalo, Sherlock si mohl opravdu vybírat. Ten problémek Henryho Knighta vzal jednak proto, aby mu John vrátil cigarety, ale také díky použití toho zvláštního, trochu archaického výrazu pro psa.

Neměl to dělat, celá záhada ho znovu zavála do sfér, které neměl pod kontrolou. Když se na základně v Bakerville John vytasil se svou hodností a usadil toho vojáka, Sherlockova představivost se znovu vzbouřila, stejně jako jeho kalhoty, noční setkání s nadpřirozenou bestií to už jen dorazilo. Nejhorší bylo, že se s tím neměl komu svěřit, sotva se dokázal přiznat Johnovi k návalu panické hrůzy, ale k tomu prrvnímu? Vyloučeno!

Místo toho se na svého bloggera škaredě utrhl a ještě ten večer toho litoval. John nemůže za to, že se detektiv neumí ovládat.

Zároveň Sherlock cítil, že musí Johnovi vysvětlit, jak je důležitý a učinil největší vyznání za několik posledních let: „Nemám přátele … mám pouze jednoho!“

 

Když se vraceli z Dartmooru, ještě naivně věřil, že si právě ustanovili základy dlouhodobé existence. Jenže Moriarty byl zpátky a tentokrát měl připraveny sofistikovanější plány.

Jistě, že ho ten člověk znepokojoval, protože nedokázal úplně jasně odhadnout jeho záměry, ale daleko víc Sherlocka vyděsila možnost, že by o něm mohl John pochybovat. Příliš ho netrápilo, co si myslí zbytek světa, ale John … byl přece přítel, jediný.

Ale Johnova reakce poslala Sherlocka málem do kolen: „Nikdo by nevydržel hrát takovýho arogantního čuráka celou dobu!“

Ještě že v tuchvíli seděl, jinak by upadl. John v něj věřil a slova, která použil byla tak … tohle bylo velice ve Stanově stylu.

Pak už následovalo zatčení, útěk, byt té novinářky a … tehdy to Sherlockovi konečně došlo, cílem téhle hry je smrt. Potupná smrt podvodníka, na kterého každý plivne.

Nepochyboval, že Moriarty má něco v rukávu, donucovací prostředek, jak si pojistit žádoucí výsledek a cosi Sherlockovi říkalo, že tím prostředkem bude John.

Nenáviděl to, nechtěl sebou znovu stáhnout do zkázy své blízké. Sherlock horečně přemýšlel o nějaké skulině, díře v psychopatově plánu a našel.

Během rekordní doby dal s pomocí Mycrofta, pár bezdomovců a Molly Hooperové – té Molly, kterou opakovaně využíval a několikrát ponížil, dohromady plán. Stále velmi riskantní, pořád se mohlo cokoliv pokazit a celé toskončit jeho smrtí, ale přinejmenším to neskončí smrtí Johna.

 

Konfrontace na střeše nakonec neproběhla úplně podle plánu, Sherlock tak úplně nepočítal s možností, že si Moriarty připraví více cílu, měl svého protivníka dobře přečteného. Naštěstí ne prfektně, stále zbývaly dvě osoby, které irský zločinec pominul – Molly a Philippa. U té druhé se dalo přehlédnutí částečně pochopit: byla příliš daleko, pro žádost o pomoc i pro přímé ohrožení, ale stejně se Sherlockovi ulevilo, že na ni Moriarty zapomněl.

Přitom o Stanleym kriminální konzultant věděl, sotva šlo utajit, že spolu ti dva přes tři roky žili, ale přesto to Moriarty nechápal. Z několika neuctivých narážek, vyplývalo, že to považuje za odbytou věc, která je bez vlivu na současné dění – stále něco cítit k dva a půl roku mrtvému muži bylo něco mimo Moriartyho mentální kapacitu.

I tak Sherlocka zamrazilo, když kriminální konzultant poznamenal: „Doufal jsem, že bez dohledu toho policejního pejska konečně překročíš omezující limity zákona, ale zklamal jsi mě Sherlocku. Tak předvídatelně poctivý!“

Byla to jen snaha povrtat se ve staré ráně, nebo měl Moriarty s tou nehodou něco společného? Sherlock už nedostal příležitost, to zjistit, protože si irský psychopat prostřelil hlavu.

Sherlockovi nezbývalo než skočit.

Věřil, že do roka už bude zpátky a vše se vrátí do starých kolejí.

 

Profesor Aage Sigvard Qwilleran se líně procházel po stezce kolem tábora. Po týdnech vyčerpávajících prací na stěně hroutící se hrobky, kterou bylo třeba před dalším průzkumem zajistit, měl jeho tým konečně volný den

Benjamínek týmu Gus se nabídl, že dojede pro nějaké příjemnosti do civilizace a Qwilleran to schválil, protože za tu tvrdou dřinu, kdy nebyl čas na nic jiného, potřebovali všichni odměnit.

Gus se před čtvrt hodinou vrátil s náručí pochoutek, pár luxusnějšími produkty, lahví lepšího vína a taky štosem časopisů.

Na tenhle úlovek byl mladík obzvlášť pyšný, sehnat uprostřed Kurdistánu relativně čerstvé britské tiskoviny, na to už jste museli mít kontakty.

Owilleran se nad tou hromádkou ošklíbl, skoro samý bulvár. Neměl to rád, ale na druhou stranu, pokud si nějaká celebritka nechá ušít falešné šestky a nosí pukající výstřihy, nesmí se divit, že papparazzi její jediné přednosti tak zuřivě loví. Ale chápal, že jeho tým potřebuje přijít na jiné myšlenky, takže kupička byla rychle rozebraná a on sám, ke své radosti, objevil na dně i jedny Timesy.

Sroloval je v podpaží a hledal místečko, kde si noviny v pozdně odpoledním sluci vychutná, když kolem něj proběhla jedna jeho mladá kolegyně, evidentně rozrušená.

„Eee … Pip, co se ...je ti špatně?“ zavolal za ní, když zmizela za keřem, odkud se ozvaly dávivé zvuky. Gestem ruky ho zahnala pryč, aby se posléze usadila na kraji skály zády k ostatním.

Qwilleran se obráti do tábora, kde se už začali shlukovat ostatní: „Sylvie, co se proboha stalo?“

„Já nevím, Qwille! Hodila jsem jí jeden výtisk Sunu, a ona jen zírala na titulku a pak ...vylítla!“

„Co je v tom článku?“ optal se vedoucí expedice, jeden z jeho kolegů pokrčil rameny: „Nějakej magor spáchal sebevraždu, skočil ze střechy, když na něj prasklo, že je podvodník.“

„Možná jí to rozrušilo kvůli bráchovi, co já vim, umřel na úraz hlavy a z týhle rozmazaný fotky to vypadá dost podobně. Tak jí to třeba nějak připomnělo ...“ nadhodila Sylvia.

Qwilleran hodil okem po časopisu. Ačkoliv i z neostrého snímku - patrně zvětřenina na dálku pořízené fotky mobilem, vyplývalo, že hlava mrtvého šeredně krvácela, nečekal by od své rozumné podřízené tak prudkou reakci, nanejvýš znechucení nad lidským hyenysmem. V tom muselo být víc.

Povzdech si a pomalu si šel k Pip Hopkinsové přisednout.

Mladé ženě tekly slzy a na šéfovu nevyslovenou otázku prostě řekla: „Já ho znala a vím, že to nebyl žádný podvodník!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ráda si přečtu Vaše názory na tuhle kapitolu.
> 
> Jen musím dodat, že jméno Qwilleran jsem si vypůjčila od Lilian Jackson Braun a jejích kočičích detektivek, ale pouze to příjmení, postava je má vlastní. Údajně jde o jméno s dánskými kořeny, což jsem pro svou povídku z různých důvodů potřebovala.
> 
> Poznámka druhá: o archeologii vím velice málo, jen matně tuším, že tihle úžasní lidé neběhají z bičem u pasu po hrobkách plných smrtících pastí. Tak jen doufám, že se mým lehkým nástinem archeologického tábora necítí žádný příslušník téhle profese uražen.


	3. Kapitola třetí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně jsem dotvořila další kapitolu. Její obsah překryje období Hiátu a příště se můžete těšit na převyprávění třetí řady.

Sally Donovanová opatrně vstoupila do kanceláře. Nebyla si jistá, zda je vítána či nikoliv, tak jen strčila hlavu do dveří.

Lestrade balil – dočasně suspendován, dokud neskončí vyšetřování celé věci. Sally bylo těžko, protože nic z toho, co se odehrálo nechtěla. Nemínila podrazit pod svým šéfem židli, vždycky si ho vážila a dlouhodobě s ním nesouhlasila jen v jedné jediné věci

Lestrade v místnosti nebyl sám, stál u něj jeden mladý seržant – Parkinson. Nebyl u sboru ani polovinu doby co Sally, ale i on měl inspektor rád, tak do něj hučel jakési rady, jak z té šlamastyky co nejlépe ven: „ ...to přece nenecháte na sobě. Superintendant se v tom nechce ve skutečnosti moc vrtat, chce jen obětního beránka pro veřejnost. Tak přece řekněte, že jste to nebyl vy, kdo začal tahat Psychouše k vyšetřování.“

Lestradovi při vyslovení té hanlivé přezdívky ošklivě cuklo v koutku, ale mlčel a dál ukládal své věci do krabice.

„Hoďte to na Hopkinse, stejně to byl jeho nápad a jemu už se nic nestane, je mrtvej!“ pokračoval Parkinson, ignorujíc šéfův výraz, ale Sally se udělalo špatně.

Lestrade málem nenechal seržanta domluvit, popadl ho za klopy a smýknul s ním o stěnu: „Sklapni, nebo si přišiju na triko ještě napadení kolegy a tentokrát úplně pravdivě!

Jestli o téhle své myšlence cekneš před superintendantem, nedej Bože před novinářema, jediný slovo tak ti rozbiju ten tvůj ciferník! Jasný!

Já se nepotřebuju schovávat za mrtvé! Ti už se nemůžou bránit!“

Mladý seržant po tom výbuchu opatrně vycouval. Ve dveřích se podíval po Sally, jako by u ní hledal podporu. Ta ho ale zatáhla na chodbu: „Ty seš tu moc novej, tak ti to asi ušlo. Psychouše tu nikdo rád neměl, ale Stana ano! Takže jestli budeš tenhle nápad ventilovat, mohl by ti rozbít hubu i někdo další, jo?“

„Ale, ale … Lestrada takhle možná vyhodí, přinejlepším přeřadí ke krádežím nebo dopravákům … Hopkinsovi už je všechno jedno.“

„Ale nám, co jsme ho znali, ne, hm?“ odpověděla už smířlivěji.

Ano, žárlila tenkrát na Stanův kariérní postup, ale přesto ho nedokázala nemít ráda, stejně jako to nedokázala u Watsona. Svou frustraci plně přenesla na Holmese, toho podivínského čaroděje, krysaře z Hammelinu, který za sebou táhle lepší muže do zkázy.

Sally věděla, že většina z toho, co psaly noviny je blbost. Holmes nebyl úplný podvodník, řadů případů skutečně vyřešil. Orostě se jen začal nudit, jak od začátku předvídala, a páchání zločinů se stalo zábavnější.

Je dobře, že se toho Hopkins nedožil a Sally a její kolegové se už postarají, aby tím skandálem pokud možno neutrpěla jeho památka.

 

John posledních pár dnů moc nevnímal, co se kolem něj odehrává. Poslušně pil čaj, který před něj paní Hudsonová stavěla a většinou ignoroval přiložené sušenky.

Stále dokola ho tížila myšlenka, že neudělal dost. Měl Sherlockvi svou podporu vyjádřit nějal víc. Možná mu to měl říct, ale jeho spolubydlící vždy dával najevo, že o romantické vztahy nestojí.

Johnovi nezbylo než to akceptovat a pokud chtěl udržet Sherlocka ve svém životě, musel se spokojit s přátelstvím, které kompenzoval přechodnými známostmi, tedy až do vánoc.

Po tom zmatku, jaký za sebou nechala Irena Adlerová, ztratily všechny ty slečny smysl. Ta intrikánská domina měla pravdu, John žárlil, žárlil jako blázen. O to víc, že mu do té doby detektiv neposkytl jediný důvod.

I proto po Novém roce rezignoval na další randění.

Navzdory tomu, co tvrdili jiní, nevěřil, že je … byl, BYL Sherlock bezcitný bastard. Možná se občas choval nesnesitelně, ale John ne pochyboval, že se dokázal o druhé bát. Když paní Hudsonovou přepadli ti muži z CIA, tak jim to dal zatraceně sežrat, ostaně se zlobil jen proto, že byl Mycroft na starou dámu hrubý. A … tohle si musel doktor přiznat, bál se i o Johna, ať u bazénu nebo v Irenině bytě.

A ten okamžik, kdy mu řekl, že ho považuje za svého jediného přítele! Jak prázdný a smutný musel detektivův život být, když dospěl do takového stádia. A pokud přátelství bylo maximum toho, co dokázal Sherlock dát (a to vůbec nebylo málo), jak s tím dokázal John Watson žít třeba po zbytek života.

Ale teď Johna drtily pochybnosti, možná toho dával málo on, držel se moc zpátky. Pamatoval si Sherlockovo obvinění, že i on už pochybuje. Ačkoliv to nebyla pravda, John ve svého přítele neochvějně věřil dodnes, jen chtěl, aby o něm měli stejně vysoké mínění i ostatní, chápal detektivovu frustraci a potřebu podpory.

Ala jako ostatně spousta mužů, John těžko hledal vhodná slova v emocionálních záležitostech, taky se bál, aby nějakým zbrklým vyznáním Sherlocka nevyděsil, tak řekl tu hloupost o „arogantním čurákovi“.

Doufal, že tím trochu odlehčí napětí a snad to fungovalo, ale několik vteřin na něj detektiv hleděl jak zkaměnělý. Bylo to málo, John se neměl bát a otevřít se víc, vysvětlit tomu nestesitelnému géniovi, co všchno pro jednoho zmrazčeného veterána znamená. Riskovat a přiznat pravdu, třeba by to bylo dost, aby měl detektiv odvahu čelit celému nepřátelskému světu – s Johnem po boku.

Paní Hudsonová diskrítně strčila hlavu do dveří. Tentokrát nenesla žádný čaj, byla oblečená v tmavém a jemně si odkašlala: „Drahoušku ...“

John kývnul a natáhl se k černému saku, přehozenému přes židli.

 

Detektiv inspekror Lestrade, toho času na nucené dovolené se procházel po hřbitově, byl tu s předstihem. Krom pár běžných návštěvníků nikde ani noha. Datum a místo posledního rozloučení se podařilo Mycroftu Holmesovi před médii utajit.

Nikdy si nebyl jistý, co si o tom člověku má myslet. Vždycky byl tak věcný, studený a odtažitý, tedy skoro vždycky.

Lestrade si pamatoval pár výjimek, které ho přesvědčily, že Mycroftu Holmesovi na bratrovi opravdu záleží … ehm záleželo. Jeden z těch momentů se odehrál před dvěma lety a pěti měsíci právě tady.

Dnes si tak jistý nebyl, starší Holmes se rád prezentoval jako vlivný, vševědoucí člověk a přece nedokázal tomuhle všemu předejít, zabránit.

Inspektor neměl děti - Jeannie je nechtěla a na začátku jejich manželství mu to přišlo rozumné: nebezpečná práce, přesčasy, nic z toho rodičovství nesvědčilo. Ale jak se Lestradovo manželství začalo rozpadat, čím dál víc toho litoval a hledal kompenzaci v některých svých nadějných pořízených. Stana Hopkinse měl od začátku nejraději a ten hubený, kudrnatý kluk, kterého před pěti lety vytáhli ze squattu se do Inspektorova srdce zavrtal také – navzdory svým kapricím.

Rodiče by neměli pohřbívat své děti, ani ty náhradní. A už vůbec ne tak brzy po sobě na stejném místě.

Pocítil úlevu, když sebou Sherlock loni v zimě poprvé přivedl na místo činu Johna Watsona. Nejpozději v momentě kdy oba odcházeli od Koleje Rollanda Kerra a čemusi se uličnicky smáli, vnímal tu jiskru porozumění mez nimi.

Už se moc bál, kam se to mladý génius začíná propadat. Nikdy nebyl zrovna sociálně přizpůsobivý, ale tehdy se zdál na hraně ledové propasti misantropie a sociopatie.

Proto byl Greg Lestrade trochu v šoku z nekončící řady doktorových slečen. Stejně jako mnozí předpokládal inspektor, že ti dva jsou spolu a byl rád – vycítil v Johnovi podobnou osobnost jako byl jeho bývalý seržant. Člověka, který pevně, ale láskyplně postaví Sherlocka do latě. Co víc by si otec mohl pro syna přát?

Ne, že by Sherlockovi nepřál dobrého přítel, ví Bůh, že těch měl samozvaný sociopat jako šafránu, ale novou lásku potřeboval detektiv daleko víc..

Jenže ze Sherlockových podrážděných rakcí poznal, že ještě není připravený. Možná si měl popovídat na rovinu s Johnem, ale co by mu asi tak řekl: „Sherlock dřív chodil s jedním mrtvým poldou a dodnes se z toho nesebral – to jen tak pro případ, že by sis s ním chtěl něco začít.“

 

Mike Stamford samozřejmě přišel. Pár lidí z představenstva nemocnice mu sice chtělo umýt hlavu za to, že toho „podvodníka a kriminálníka“ pouštěl do laboratoří, ale jeho ti předpos...ní pokrytci nevzrušovali. Jeho pozice v Bart's byla dost silná, aby to ustál.

Nepřijít by mu přišlo sprosté, ale ten kontrast oproti natřískané kapli před dvěma lety byl obrovský: dnes tu bylo přesně devět lidí: jakýsi mladík, který zjevně nevlastnil mnoho formálního oblečení, tak to dnes vyřešil černými džínami a tmavou bundou s kapucí, starší paní, o které věděl, že byla detektivovou domácí, robustní muž jižního původu, pro kterého Sherlock zjevně něco vyřešil, inspektor Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu, Mikova mladá kolegyně Molly – Sherlock ji mezi bartolomějskými patology preferoval.

Samozřejmě tu byl bratr mrtvého. Mike ho od vidění znal, přimluvil se kdysi za Stamfordův benevolentní přístup takovým stylem, že to v doktorovi zanechalo nepříjemný pocit. Jako vždy neproniknutelný a perfektně oblečený Mycroft Holmes měl sebou stejně nepohnutou osobní asistentku, ale nikoliv rodiče (ačkoliv Mike z náhodně vyslechnuté poznámky věděl, že žijí).

Zato John Watson vypadal jako zlomený vdovec: bledý, s kruhy pod očima, zíral před sebe jako by ani nevnímal svět kolem sebe. Stamfordovi strašlivě připomněl samotného Sherlocka před dvěma lety, dokonce seděl na tomtéž sedadle.

 

Molly Hooperová byla strašlivě vynervovaná, nejraději by nepřišla, protože měla strach, že to na ní všichni musí poznat. Ale nepřijít by bylo podezřelé a její chování na hraně hysterie se dalo přikládat zármutku.

Musela to zvládnout, protože na iluzi, že je Sherlock Holmes mrtvý závisely životy čtyř lidí – ano čtyř, to si Molly uvědomoval velmi dobře, krom těch tří, které vybral Moriarty tu byl i samotný detektiv: bude se mu jeho mise snáze plnit, pokud bude „duchem“.

Bylo to trochu morbidní, zvolit stejnou obřadní síň jako při pohřbu Stanley Hopkinse, téměř jistě to byla Mycroftova práce, ale mělo to logiku. Těm, kteří Sherlocka opravdu dobře znali to dávalo smysl.

Pro mladou patoložku to byl zároveň pohřeb jejích nadějí. Už to nějakou dobu tušila, ale dnes měla jistotu, že srdce detektivního konzultanta je znovu obsazené. A když spatřila zlomeně vypadajícího Johna, měla všechny důvody věřit, že ty city jsou opětované.

Teď jen, aby se Sherlock co nejdřív vrátil a ti dva si to mohli konečně vyříkat. Detektiv odhadoval svou misi zhruba na rok, snad v mezičase neprovede John nějakou nepředloženost.

 

Mycroft Holmes se usadil za stůl ve své domácí pracovně, byl unavený, ale před slídivýma očima kolegů si to nemohl dovolit ukázat.

Celý ten cirkus byl vyčerpávající, daleko víc než kdyby jeho bratr doopravdy zemřel – ne, že by Mycroft takovou variantu přeferovat, chraň Bůh!

Ale zkombinovat přiměřené pohřební přípravy s utajením faktu, že se Sherlock zotavuje v jeho rezervní ložnici plus plánování jeho drakobijecké mise – bylo toho hodně i na tak výkonného muže, jako Mycroft.

Politik si nepřipouště často sentimentální myšlenky, ale dnes se tomu nedokázal ubránit.

Měl právě dost nepříjemný telefonát, to možná nebylo přesné, spíš v něm vyvolal smíšené pocity. Ozvala se mu totož Philippa Hopkinsová, omlouvala se, že v té divočině, kde zrovna provádí vykopávky se tu zprávu duzvěděla až teď, projevila mu soustrast a měla velkorysou nabídku – tedy byla by za normálních okolností. Takhle jí musel odmítnout a vyvolal tak její rozladění.

„ … takže, chci říct, že máte moje svolení … uložit Sherlocka vedle mého bratra, samozřejmě ještě zavolám svému londýnskému právníkovi, aby věděl, že je to tak v pořádku.“

„Děkuji vám slečno Hopkinsová za tuto nabídku, ale už jsem nechal bratrovu urnu uložit jinde ...“

„Ale proč? Chtěl to tak ...“

„Vzhledem k podezřením, jaká se na něj momentálně soustředí, jsem nepovažoval za moudré přitáhnout pozornost k vašemu bratrovi – tím spíš, že i Scotlad Yard se snaží tím skandálem nepošpinit památku inspektora Hopkinse.“

„Jděte do háje! Já vím … my oba víme, že Sherlock nebyl žádný podvodník a zločinec. Stan to věděl taky a vím, že by se za něj v takové chvíli postavil. Tohle bych klidně ustála a mrzí mě vaše rozhodnutí!“

„Prosím, slečno Hokinsová! Neignoroval jsem bratrova přání zase tam moc, jeho náhrobek najdete na hendonském hřbitově také, asi jen o dvacet yardů dál. A pokud jde o vaši velkorysou nabídku, pokud se současné okolnosti změní … ponecháte tu možnost otevřenou?“

„Myslíte tím, pokud ho očistíte z těch obvinění? Pracujete na tom, že? … Samozřejmě! A dejte mi v takovém případě vědět, sem si novinky hledají cestu dost dlouho, i intetnet občas stávkuje.“

Ukončil ten hovor, spokojen, že to neskončilo hořkou hádkou. Překvapilo ho, že se slečna Hopkinsová i nadále o Sherlocka stará. Na druhou stranu ani Mycroft nebyl k památce jejího bratra uplně lhostejný a považoval za příliš cynické uložit k němu urnu s ostatny odporného zločince (něčí tělo zkrátka muselo zatížit rakev a tohle nikomu nechybělo).

Mycroft se už léta bál, že bude zařizovat bratrovi pohřeb a že to skončí přesně takhle: na kratičkou ceremonii příjde jen pár lidí.

Kupodivu ho ta skutečnost iritovala, protože se to stalo v momentě, kdy si to jeho bratr nezasloužil – samozřejmě Sherlock byl naživu a nebýt vykloubeného ramene a pár oděrek, byl zcela zdráv - ale kdyby to bylo doopravdy, bylo by to smutné. V posledních několika letech vyřešil detektiv spoustu případů, zbavil odezření řadu neprávem obviněných, objasnil několik únosů, které mohly skončit smrtí oběti, chytil sériového vrha, který mohl pokračovat … právě teď by mu lidé měli být vděční!

Mycroft si povzdechl, Sherlock kolem sebe dokonce začal vytvářet fungující společenství „zlatých rybek“. Navzory své ignoraci společenských konvencí v tom byl lepší než Mycroft, který je uměl dodržovat – ano tihle lidé přišli všichni, ale jak dlouho jim bude trvat než se nastěhují do nového akvária?

Unaveně si nalil skleničku, opřel si hlavu o dlaně a s prázdným výrazem se zahleděl na protější stěnu.

 

Sherlock otevřel oči a zadíval se na strop pokoje, uvědomil si, že horečka začala ustupovat. Zranění, které utrpěl v Káhiře se zanítilo a už to s ním vypadalo bídně. Naštěsí narazil na starou známou a právě se zotavoval v její vile na Maltě.

Irena Adlerová nezapomínala, ale také se dokázala poučit. Pochopila, že její dny dominy, která dokáže držet pod krkem vlády, jsou sečteny – nemohla se ukázat na středním východě, východní Evropě, Británii a i Severní Amerika byla problematická.

Tak se poněkud překvapivě usadila ve Středomoří. Dnes z ní byla hraběnka Ruffo di Calabria, to jako doopravdy. Tedy tak moc jak jen lze, když se vdáváte pod falešnou identitou.

Ale hraběti Fulcovi na takovém detailu nezáleželo, potřeboval reprezentativní ženu, která by maskovala jeho skutečnou orientaci a ignorovala jeho četné trenéry a komorníky, ona potřebovala vlivného ochránce, kterému by naoplátku byla lhostejná Kate. Itálie velice dbala na vnější dojem, ale co se dělo diskrétně za zavřenými dveřmi bylo OK. Dokonce jako členka přední jihoitalské rodiny dostala audienci u papeže.

„Á princ se nám probudil!“ ohval se vedle něho známý hlas.

„Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?“

„Tři dny jsi pěkně blouznil, dnes je čtvrtého května.“ odpověděla mu Irena.

Na to se Sherlock svali zpátky na polštář a zavřel oči.

„Co se děje? Vypadáš, jak kdyby ti uletěly včely. Klid! Hasanovy lidi jsi zlikvidoval kompletně a ti další neutečou, než se uzdravíš.“

„Dnes je to rok.“

„Rok? … Aha, toužíš snad zapít výročí své smrti?“

„Ne … jen … plánoval jsem, že do roka budu zpátky. Nedaří se mi postupovat podle plánu.“

„Sentiment nám zastírá úsudek, co?“ poznamenala s nádechem hořkosti.

Měla pravdu, strávil spoust času myšlenkami na Johna a pak se na sebe hněval, že zapomíná na Stanleyho. Ale John, to byla budoucnost, společně strávený čas u případů, nad thaiským jídlem a stupidními televizními pořady, něco, nač se mohl těšit, upínat se k tomu.

Stanley se jednoho dne také dočká. Sherlock přimněl Mycrofta slíbit, že pokud tuhle misi nepřežije, pokusí se dostat jeho pozůstatk zpět do Anglie a pohřbít vedle Stana.

Sentimentální a nelogické? Ano, ale Sherlock potřeboval vědět, že alespoň k jednomu ze svých mužů se vrátí.

„Zdá se, že ty ses nakonec zaopatřila docela racionálně.“

„S Fulkem máme fungující dohodu a není to až tak nudný život, jak se zdá – sem tam mám i klienta, pokud usoudím, že bude dost diskrétní - ne za peníze jen pro zábavu.

To bys nevěřil kolik italských paniček se k smrti nudí a dokonce ke mně chodí i dva kardinálové, to mi obstarává dostatek vzrušení. Jinak jsme tu s Kate v bezpečí.

Víš, někdy zkrátka nemůžeš dostat, to co chceš, ale naoplátku získáš, co potřebuješ.“ kysele se usmála: „Mohla bych tě mít na jednu noc, možná, kdybych se hodně snažila, na jeden týden, ale nic víc. Už jsem se v životě nariskovala dost, abych poznala, kdy to má ještě cenu.“

 

Sezóna 2012 byla náročná, taky se zůčastnila jedné velké konference v Miláně a tak se Pip dostala do Londýna až v polovině září.

Vyřídila nastřádané domácí záležitosti a obvolala hrstku svých místních přátel. Jak procházela seznam v telefonu smutně si uvědomila, že na jedno číslo už nezavolá. Přesto se nedokázala přimět k tomu, aby ho vymazala.

Nakonec se vrátila k abecedně první položce: Aage – už ne šéf, Qwilleran nebo Qwill, jak mu říkali ostatní.

Byla překvapená, jak hladce celá jejich parta akceptovala fakt, že se dali s profesorem dohromady. Dokonce ani Sylvia, známá to lovkyně neměla problém a přesměrovala svůj šarm na benjamínka Guse: „Víš zlato, mě jde o zábavu, ne o manželství, tak ti ráda přenechám volné pole.“

Philippa se chtěla bránit, že o manželství nepadlo ani slovo, ale faktem bylo, že se ničemu dlouhodobějšímu nebránila a s kolegou archeologem měla největší šanci na úspěch. Aage to vnímal stejně, i obě jeho manželství se rozpadla hlavně pro jeho častou nepřítomnost.

Protože si o své minulosti řekli všechno podstatné, bylo přirozené, že ho to nedělní odpoledne vzala sebou. Ruku v ruce prošli charakteristickou branou s hrázděným domkem a propletli se pěšinami až k velké borovici, jediné v celém areálu.

Zastavili se u Sherlockova pomníku, než se přesunuli ke hrobu jejího bratra, kde se zdrželi déle. Pip prostě musela bráškovi povědět, že tentokrát je to vážné.

Když se už obraceli k odchodu, skoro vrazili do dalšího návštěvníka. Hleděl do země, takže si jich všiml až v poslední chvíli.

Philippě taky vteřinu trvalo než se vzpamatovala, takže teprve když je míjel, pousmála se a kývla. V tu chvíli ji nenapadlo nic vhodnějšího.

Co taky? Johna Watsona znala jen z fotografií, nikdy se osobně nepotkali a měla takové tušení, že mu Sherlock ani nic neřekl. Za takových okolností nebyl nejlepší nápad, ho přepadnout a oslovit. Konec konců napsala pár povzbudivých komentářů na jeho blog.

 

John byl skutečně uvězněný hluboko ve vlastních myšlenkách, takže do pro něj neznámé dvojice – blond ženy o holi a zrzavého padesátníka s plnovousem, málem vrazil.

Žena se na něj povzbudivě usmála, nejspíš ho poznala z novin. Jistý díl mediální slávy se doktorovi nevyhnul a dnes už bylo veřejné mínění mnohem měně vyhraněné než … těsně po tom. Ozývaly se pochybnosti a na detektivovu stranu se vraceli příznivci.

„Pěkně pozdě!“ odfrkl si v duchu. Už to byl rok a víc jak čtyři měsíce. John sice mohl změnit, byt, zaměstnání, omezit kontakty s Gregem, ale detektivovu stínu uniknout nedokázal, nejlepším důkazem bylo, že stále chodil sem.

A stále to bolelo. Pořád se ptal sám sebe, jestli měl Sherlockovi něco říct. Změnilo by to něco?

Překvapeně zamrkal, když u paty černého kamene nalezl nádhernou kytici, jejíž střed tvořila nápadná fuchsiová kala. Uvědomil si, že před pár vteřinami zaznamenal stejnou barvu.

Jistě, ten pár, do kterého skoro vrazil! Nechali u sousedního nákrobku téměř identickou květinovou vazbu, jen trochu bohatší! Oboje byly jistě kytice vázané na zakázku, takže byly objednány současně. John se zvědavě přesunul vedle.

Jméno Hopkins mu matně cosi řeklo, ale nedovedl si ho zařadit ...hm, prosinec 2008. Dost možná to byl bývalý klient, o kterém se detektiv někdy zmínil, nebo spíš byl klientem někdo z té odcházející dvojice. Možná první manžel či přítel té blondýnky? Můž se zdál příliš starý na bratra a moc mladý na otce.

Evidentně se dokázala přes tu ztrátu přenést a začít znovu. Možná je na čase, aby to udělal i on, nemůže přece strávil zbytek života sněním o mrtvém muži.

Pomalu se vydal ven ze hřbitova, plný smíšených pocitů. Druhý den zjistil, že jejich klinika přijala novou, sympatickou recepční, možná by to měl brát jako znamení.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako vždy, komentáře a kudos mě nesmírně potěší.


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> od Sherlockova návratu až po odlet na šestiměsíční misi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně jsem tu se čtvrtou kapitolou. Snažila jsem se povídku udržet tak říkajíc "canon compliant" s tím, že mnou vymyšlené scény nám zkrátka jen v seriálu neukázali, ale tady jsem si dovolila výraznější výjimku ve scénách z paláce mysli. Nějak si nedovedu představit, že by se v nich za mnou určených okolností Stanley vůbec nemihnul, proto jsem tuhle pasáž přepracovala dle svých potřeb.
> 
> Kapitola následující bude už čistě moje fantazie, lehce inspirovaná některými setlockovými fotografiemi a vůbec nechci slibovat, kdy bude hotová. Do konce týdne sotva, pokusím se v půlce toho příštího.

Sherlock Holmes je arogantní parchant. Slyšel to o sobě už mockrát, ale teprve dnes musel sám sobě připustit, že je to pravda. Naivně předpokládal, že John bude sedět na Baker Street a čekat na jeho návrat: „Jaký život? Byl jsem dva roky pryč!“

Když tak ležel na břiše na pohovce ve svém bytě (záda byla mimo diskuzi), uvědomil si že to nebyla ani tak naivní, jako pokrytecké. Jak dlouho vydržel být Stanleymu věrný on sám?

Do jejich společného bytu se už nevrátil, za rok si našel spolubydlícího a po dalších devíti měsících už začal John Stanleyho nahrazovat i těch nejintimnějších fantaziích.

Sherlock zmizel z Johnova života na dva a půl roku, a to byli jen přátelé (John ani není gay)! Co čekal, že se stane? Že John zůstane sám v prázdném bytě, když si konečně může najít partnerku bez detektivových vyrušení a sabotáží?

Ano, tenkrát na hřbitově si John sice přál, aby jeho přítel nebyl mrtvý, ale to už je dávno. John se posunul dál a nyní sdílel život s nijak fádní ženou, Mary Morstanovou.

Sherlock se zvednul. Dosud nezahojená záda, která si potloukl v restauraci, bolela jako čert, stejně jako rozbitý nos, ale najednou musel ven, nebo by se zadusil.

Vyběhl před dům a mávl na taxíka. Doufal jen, že ho Mycroft dnes nesleduje a pokud ano, nechá to bez komentáře.

Samozřejmě, že bylo dávno po otevíracích hodinách, ale to nebylo detektivovi překážkou. Přelezl zeď a pokračoval ke svému cíli.

Překvapilo ho, kolik květin bylo zastrčeno v držácích jeho vlastního náhrobu a uklidnilo, že pod Stanovým kamenem jich bylo víc – alespoň někdo nezapoměl.

Sedl si do trávy a zlehka opřel záda o ten žulový blok. Nebylo by mu lépe, kdyby taky ležel tady? Kdyby náraz druhého vozu do jejich taxíku byl tehdy silnější a třeba mu zlomil vaz? Některý jeho sebevražedný pokus byl úspěšný? Nebo kdyby ze střechy svatobartolomějské nemocnice skočil doopravdy?

Už léta ho nepřepadly podobné myšlenky, ale racionálnější část jeho mysli se nakonec prodrala do vedení: kdo by zastavil vraždícího taxikáře dřív nej jeho aneurysma (ten člověk mohl žít a zabíjet ještě řadu měsíců)? Kdo by zbavil svět Moriartyho a jeho lidí? A v neposlední řadě, kdo by jednomu deprimovanému veteránovi otevřel nové perspektivy?

Tím se Sherlockovy myšlenky vrátily zpátky k Johnovi, který už ho nepotřebuje. Najednou detektiva přepadla kacířská myšlenka: měl by on sám radost, kdyby se Stanley náhle vrátil mezi živé? Našel by pro něj původní místo?

Chtěl zařvat, že samozřejmě ano! Ale, ale … byla to pravda? Skutečně by pokračovali tam, kde byli přerušeni?

Skutečnou odpověď se Sherlock nikdy nedozví, protože tohle nebyl žádný trik, kouzelnický fígl, žádný gumový balonek v podpaží!

Sherlock to dobře věděl, několik hodin strávil objímáním Stanova těla v márnici, položil ucho na jeho nehybný hrudník, svíral jeho studenou, tuhnoucí ruku a viděl srašné zraněné na jeho hlavě – víc než jen troška umělé krve. Stanley se nevrátí a John odešel, Sherlock zůstal sám.

Je to spravedlivý trest za detektivovu vlastní nevěru, nahradil a sám byl nahrazen. Patří mu to!

 

John strašlivě zuřil, míchalo se v něm tolik protichůdných pocitů, že výsledkem byl vztek. Fakt, že se Sherlock zjevil přesně v momentě, kdy žmoulal v kapse sametovou krabičku, kdy chystal ta správná slova, kdy se konečně odhodlal oprostit od minulosti a soustředit na budoucnost, to všechno situaci jen zhoršilo.

Ta nedůvěra bolela, banda bezdomovců, přehlížená Moly a náfuka Mycroft to směli vědět, ale John ne! On, který o Sherlockovi nikdy nezapochyboval, vždycky stál za ním.

Smířil se s tím, že je Sherlock „ženatý se svou prací“ a byl by klidně strávil život po jeho boku jen jako přítel, pak přišel pád a s ním pochybnosti, zda to nebylo málo, jestli přece jen neměl sebrat odvahu a říct Sherlockovi, co k němu cítí.

Nakonec po mmoha bezesných nocích, kdy obracel v rukou svůj nelegální browning přišla Mary, životal plná, usměvavá, neberoucí ne jako odpověď. Nebyla jako Sherlock, nikdo nemohl být, ale způsobila, že uložil pistoli zpátky na dno šuplíku a začal se zase těšit na další den.

A právě tehdy se ten bastard vrátil. Jeho načasování věcí nikdy nemělo chybu, a aby to nebylo málo, doplnil své entree trapným pokusem o humor a vůbec se tvářil, že se vlastně nic extra nestalo. Dokonce se znažil Johnovi vysvětlit, jak chytře to tehdy provedl. Ale to doktor nepotřeboval slyšet, chtěl jen vědět proč? To musel na vlastní oči vidět? A proč po tom všem musel být vynechán z okruhu zasvěcených? Proč mu Sherlock nevěřil?

V prvotním návalu zlosti se cestou domů v duchu zařekl, že toho arogantního čuráka už nikdy nechce vidět. Dokonce se následující den utrhl na jednoho podivínského pacienta, protože ho podezíral, že by mohl být dalším Sherlockovým absurdním převlekem.

Ale už následující den věděl, že to nedokáže, nezvládl té přitažlivosti vzdorovat. Přitom to bylo tak beznadějné, nikdy nebudou víc jak přátelé (a momentálně pochyboval John i o tom) a nevěděl, jestli je dost silný, aby to ustál.

Mohl být v celku šťastný s Mary, měl ji rád, svým způsobem ji také miloval, ale ne tolik jako toho bláznivého génia. Dokáže s tím žít? Být spokojený po boku Mary s vědomím, že Sherlock je poblíž?

O tom všem John přemýšlel cestou na Baker Street. Nebyl ve střehu, tak že je něco špatně poznal, až když ho jehla bodla do krku.

 

Sherlock se hnal jako šílený. Jestli se Johnovi něco stane ... Jestli se mu něco stane kvůli detektivovi … Ten šifrovaný vzkaz, byl možná poslán Mary, ale ta rukavice byla hozena Sherlockovi.

Navzdory všemu, co detektiv podstoupil, nebyl jeho doktor v bezpečí. Nezáleželo na tom, že už spolu nebydleli, že se na něj John zlobí, někdo věděl, jak je pro Sherlocka stále důležitý a to stačilo.

Detektiv se po tom katastrofálním shledání bál, že nastal definitivní konec jejich přátelství a nevěděl, jak se s tím srovnat. John byl hlavním motivem, proč ty dva roky vydržel. Ano těšil se i na návrat do bytu a na řešení případů, ale bbez Johna to zkrátka nebylo ono.

Pokusul se vzít k vyšetřování sebou Molly. Dlužil jí a to hodně. Nejen za pomoc při falšování vlastní smrti, ale především omluvu za ty roky příšerného chování.

Trestal jí za to, že byla nedobrovolným svědkem jeho zranitelnosti a teprve, když před ní svou lidskou stránku odhalil podruhé, dokázal si to uvědomit. Zařekl se, že se k ní napříště bude chovat co nejlépe. Neměla vůbec žádný důvod mu pomoci, po všech těch letech přehlížení a přece to udělala.

V průběhu onoho společného půldne si všiml prstýnku a dalších stop – snoubenec.

I Molly se přes Sherlocka nakonec dostala a on si nebyl jist, zda je za to (kvůli ní) rád nebo to přispělo k jeho bolesti.

Ale když četl tu SMS, nemyslel na Molly, v tu chvíli se soustředil na jedinou osobu na světě a pak vyrazil ven.

Našli ho včas … bude v pořádku. John bude v pořádku a Sherlock cítil, že se Johna nedokáže vzdát. Potřeboval jeho přátelství a byl připraven podniknout cokoliv, aby ho získal zpět.

Byl tak štastný, když se druhý den John objevil a zeptal se na případ, skoro jak za starých časů. A co udělá Sherlock? Okamžitě ho zatáhne do dalšího nebezpečí?

Bomby přece mají vypínač. Měly by mít. Sherlock moc neřešil vlastní setrvání na této planetě a musel přiznat, že ani osud parlamentu ho tolik netížil, ale představa, že by kvůli němu měl zemřít John byla nesnesitelná.

Tak když jeho oči těkaly po tom blikajícím stroji, modlil se Sherlock, zatrvrzelý ateista, aby tam opravdu byl vypínač.

A když prosil Johna za odpuštění, nebylo to zdaleka jen za tuhle situaci, bylo to za všechny detektivovy omyly, za všechny miskalkulace, kterými ho přivedl do ohrožení. Jakkoliv John adrenalin potřebovat, něco už bylo přes čáru a byla to Sherlockova vina.

 

Detektiv inspektor Lestrade byl už nějaký čas zpátky na své pozici, měl zpátky svou kancelář, svůj tým a nyní také Sherlocka. Neubránil se tomu, aby toho pacholka neobjal, vždyť kdo má takové štěstí, aby přivítal zpátky mrtvého (syna).

Všechno se zdálo být ve starých kolejích. Detektiv znovu bral soukromé klienty i případa od Scotland Yardu a John zase chodil s ním. Přesto pohled na ty dva vyvolával v inspektorovi jakýsi neklid.

Nedokázal se ubránit jakémusi zklamání, bylo to pitomé, věděl to, ale neuměl si pomoci. Už dávno si ty dva spojil v hlavě – Sherlock by žekl, že udělal závěry bez důkazů. John byl evidentně hetero, aktuálně zamilovaný do Mary a svatební plány v plném proudu a Sherlock se s tím zdál naprosto srozuměn. Žádná přerušená rande ani jiné klacky pod nohy. Podle všeho mu byla Mary sympatická, dokonce se překvapivě ochotně angažoval ve svatebních přípravách.

Přesto nebyl Greg šťastný, tolik přál Sherlockovi novou lásku. Však už to bylo … kolik? Bože víc jak pět let. Málo kdo další chápal, jak moc byl Stanley Hopkins výjimečný, ale přece nestráví Sherlock zbytek života vzpomínkami, je mu teprve třiatřicet.

No dobrá, tak ne John. Není gay a možná ani detektiva nezaujal tím správným způsobem, třeba si to Lestrade nesprávně vyložil. Ale jsou tu další: třeba Molly, už dlouho po detektivovi tajně touží, hodně mu pomohla a je to … přece … skvělá dívka. Vlastně je úchvatná, takovým záludně nenápadným způsobem … a inspektorovy myšlenky se bezděky stočily na jinou kolej.

 

John v sobě měl pořád hodně z vojáka, to znamená, že stále byl schopen značné sebekázně. Sherlock nikdy nebude schopen opětovat jeho city romanticky, čili se s tím musí doktor smířit a spokojit se s jejich obnoveným přátelstvím.

Mary byla druhá nejlepší věc, chytrá, praktická, vtipná a podržela ho v těžkých časech, nezdálo se fér, odkopnout ji pro člověka, který ho nikdy milovat nebude. Proto se rozhodl pokračovat v původním směru věcí a přesvědčil sám sebe, že to tak bude fungovat.

Jeho odhodlání posílil fakt, že se Sherlock tak ochotně zapojil do předsvatebních příprav – to byl nejlepší důkaz naprosté platoničnosti jeho citů, ne?

Ano, detektiv se hodně změnil k lepšímu ood svého návratu mezi živé. Samozřejmě! I ten arogantní pták si uvědomil, že tímhle kouskem napnul strunu přátelství za přijatelnou hranici a teď si sypal popel na hlavu.

A taky ...to mu musel i John přiznat, byl nadcházející svatbou vyděšený, možná se bál, že takhle svého bloggera přece jen ztratí.

Doktor si nerad připouštěl, že podobné neohrabané projevy citů od jinak chladně logického detektiva podivně hřejí u srdce. Chtěl mu dát najevo, jak si toho cení, nezlobí se, že Sherlock není schopen ničeho víc. Krom toho to byl stále Johnův nejlepší přítel, proto bylo jen logické, že ho požádal za svědka.

 

Sherlock si po noci Guy Fawkese snažil utřídit své pocity: je logické, že začal o Johnovi přemýšlet v erotickém smyslu, je už léta sám, John se Stanovi fyzicky podobá a dlouho spolu byli v nejtěsnějším kontaktu.

Ale s tím je třeba přestat, je to bezpředmětné. John k detektivovi nikdy necítil víc než přátelství a dnes má navrch stálou, dostatečně zajímavou partnerku. Logicky si ji chce vzít a založit rodinu. Je to v pořádku!

Sherlock přece nikdy netoužil Stana nahradit a tělesné potřeby … jsou jen trocha biologie, chemie, nic víc. Ano, pro udržení rovnováhy bude lepší, když se John ožení a odstěhuje, snad se tak vystěhuje i z detektivových nočních fantaziích, kam se vrátí jejich právoplatný obyvatel.

S Johnem jsou přátelé, lidé přece mají přátele, tohle by mu jistě schválil i Stanley. A lidé přece pomáhají svým přátelům, ne? To nejlepší, co může Sherlock udělat, že pomůže Johnovi a Mary uspořádat tu nejúžasnější veselku!

Ale něde na samém dně detektivova vědomí se vznášela pochybnost a strach. Co když už na něj nebude mít John čas, už se přestanou vídat, i ten přátelský vztah se vytratí?

Byla to myšlenka neskutečně bolestivá a vtíravá.

 

Ti z detektivových přátel, kdo byli na svatební hostině a slyšeli Sherlockův proslov, nejpozději tenkrát pochopili, že je něco špatně, ale žádný tak úplně nepostihl podstatu problému. Ono je také těžké udělat správý závěr bez znalosti všech faktů.

Nejblíže byla snad paní Hudsonová, která vytušila detektivovy city, ale pochybovala o těch doktorových (přece by se jinak neženil, ne?)

Molly byla zmatená, před třemi lety si byla stoprocentně jistá, že se ti dva vzájemně milují, ale pak tenhle vývoj nedával smysl … Nakonec usoudila, že se Sherlock nikdy úplně nepřenesl přes Stana a jeho dnešní nálada, vycházela z bolestného vědomí, že on podobný den se svým policistou nikdy neprožije.

Lestradovy myšlenky se ubíraly podobnými cestami, ale uvázly někde v půli, protože v blízkosti Molly, které to dnes obzvlášť slušelo, mu nějak přestával fungovat mozek.

 

Nějaký střípek pravdy byl v každé té úvaze, ale celkový obraz byl mnohem složitější. Sám detektiv jeho nejpodstatnější díl odhalil právě během přípitku. A najednou bylo všechno ještě milionkrát složitější!

Když před sálem plným lidí rekapituloval všechny výjimečné vlastnosti svého bývalého spolubydlícího, uvědomil si, že to, co k němu cítí není jen pouhé přátelství smíchané s trochou vzbouřených hormonů dlouho osamělého muže v blízkosti fyzicky atraktivní bytosti.

On Johna miluje! Opravdově a zcela neplatonicky! Steně jako Stanleyho!

Že nespáchal nějakou nepředloženost v okamžiku toho zjištění, za to mohle poděkovat jen (skoro)vrahovi majora Sholta. Sherlock byl příliš dlouho a příliš dobrým detektivem, aby pominul takovou situaci a záchrana života měla přednost.

Jeho vlastní pocity se díky chaosu a adrenalinu dostaly na druhou kolej a znovu se přihlásily ke slovu teprve během prvního tance novomanželů.

Mary se k Johnovi dokonale hodila, Sherlock ji ani nedokázal nesnášet. Navíc byla těhotná!

Kdysi napůl v žertu Stanley pravil, že Sherlock je jako jeho dítě. Detektiv tenkrát vyslovil obavu, že ho jeho přítel opustí s někým, s kým bude moct založit rodinu.

Moc se od těch časů nezměnil, stále svým způsobem očekával, že bude obskakován. A ted už na nej John definitivně nebudé mít čas, bude mít opravdové, vlastní dítě.

Sherlock složil partituru svatebného valčíku do obálky a rozhlédl se po sále: všichni měli nějakého partnera a nikdo nevěnoval pozornost osamělé figuře na pódiu. Byl čas jít.

Jakmile se ocitl na ulici, mávl na taxi a udal adresu Holders Hill Road a když se řidič zeptal na číslo domu, jen zabručel, že mu řekne, kde zastavit, což posléze udělal.

Nechal se vysadil asi padesát yardů před vchodem a počkal až taxík zmizí z dohledu a pak překonal hřbitovní zeď na stejném místě, jako když tu byl v listopadu – ne, že by se tu od té doby neukázal, ale normálně se vešel do rámce otevíracích hodin.

Měl určitě trochu v hlavě, jak jinak si vysvětlit, že si nahlas povídal s … náhrobkem? Popelem? Mrtvým mužem? Ale kdo mu zbýval?

„Promiň Stanley! Neplánoval jsem … nechtěl jsem se znovu zamilovat … nikdy jsem tě nechtěl zapomenout.

Až na to, že jsem nezapomněl, pořád tě miluju, … ale jeho taky. Jde to vůbec? Mít rád dva lidi úplně stejně?

Myslel jsem si, že už nemám žádné srdce, že se obrátilo v prach spolu s tebou, … ale je pořád na svém místě a … a strašně to bolí … k čemu mi je, když jsem stejně zůstal sám?“

Takhle meditoval ještě několik hodin, přecházel od metafyzických otázek „Kolik lidí může pojmout jedno srdce?“ k praktickým „Jak s tím mám žít?“ až nakonec usnul.

Probral se až nad ránem, prochladlý a provlhlý od rosy. Když ho pak v chodbě potkala paní Hudsonová, podle zváleného kabátu a zmačkaného obleku usoudila, že strávil noc tahem po barch a usnul někde na lavičce.

 

Ráno je prý moudřejší večera, přinejmenším to tvrdí nějaká diskutabilní lidová moudrost. Sherlock o tom pochyboval – ráno, respektive dopoledne nebyla jeho situace ani o chlup jiná než předchozí večer, ale přinejmenším byla zas schopen ji zpracovat racionálně.

Johnovy návštěvy budou čím dál řidší, tudíž by si měl zvykat. Už přece nějakou dobu žil sám, než sehnal spolubydlícího. Krom toho potřebuje odstup – od Johna a ode všeho vůbec.

Jeho poslední formou komunikace s Johnem byl na dlouho svatební post na blogu, který provedl doktorovým jménem a pod kterým se rozjela diskuze s novomanželi na líbánkách. Pak se Sherlock vědomně a cíleně stáhl.

Vlastně neměl náladu na nikoho ze „staré party“ s jejich lítostivými, chápavými (a přitom nic nechápajícími) pohledy. Nepožádal tedy ani Molly o nějaké vzorky k experimentům ani neuháněl Lestrada o nějakou zajímavou vraždu.

Tiše doufal v nějaký komplikovaný privátní případ, který by ho plně zaměstnal na pár týdnů – lady Smalwoodová nemohla zazvonit ve vhodnější dobu.

 

V úplně jiné londýnské čtvrti se jeden čerstvě ženatý doktor rozhodl pro podobnou léčbu abstinencí. I on dokázal přežít bez Sherlocka, tehdy poznal Mary a fungovalo jim to, ne?

Tak pokud se má otřepat ze své neopětované náklonnosti a uvědomit si, jaký poklad má ve své ženě, bude lepší, když se za detektivem nepožene, sotva se vrátil z líbánek.

Pár dnů v koutku duše doufal, že ho Sherlock pozve k případu a on tak bude mít záminku své předsevzetí odvolat, ale žádná SMS nepřicházela.

 

Sherlock věděl, že musí Magnussena nalákat na nějakou svou Achillovu patu, ale současně nechtěl, aby to dopadlo jako s Moriartym, aby se jeho blízcí znovu stali rukojmími ve vysoké hře.

I proto bylo dobře, že se od svatby neviděl s Johnem a i ostatní kontakty silně omezil.

Ale existovala jedna slabost, dost „profláknutá“ aby byla uvěřitelná, ale zároveň detektiv věřil, že ji má dnes dostatečně pod kontrolou, aby mohl jen předstírat.

Zbývalo ještě vyřešit jednu záležitost – pokud má svou obnovenou závislostí upoutat pozornost novinového magnáta, jak se zároveň vyhne intervenci ze strany Mycrofta nebo Lestrada?

Nehodlal riskovat a nechávat si získaný materiál doma (převážně kokain, ale koupil i trochu heroinu a dalších látek) – jednak, aby se u něho při případné šťáře nic nenašlo a taky se (po pravdě) nechtěl vystavovat přílišnému pokušení.

Ale detektiv doufal, že s pomocí posledního spolehlivého spojence se mu podaří všechny potíže překonat.

Někdo by to snad vnímal jako urážku, znesvěcení, ale pro Sherlocka to byla naprosto logická volba.

„Ty to ohlídáš Stanley. Před ostatními ipřede mnou, jako jsi to už udělal!“ říkal si v duchu, když ukládal oba balíčky do dutého podstavce kameninové vázy na hrobě.

„Budu si muset trochu vzít. Jednou, nejvýš dvakrát, abych vzbudil pozornost, ale ne víc! Slibuju! Zlobil by ses a … John by se zlobil taky, ale on se to nedozví.“

Jeho plán, držet od sebe preventivně dál všechny blízké lidi, bohužel znamenal, že musel také odmítnout jedno pozvání: „Opravdu to momentálně nejde! Nechci, aby tě se mnou viděli, mohlo by to být nabezpečné!“

„Aha, tak proto už na blogu dlouho nepřibyl novej případ? Aby se zdálo, že se už nepřátelíte?“

„Hm ...“

„Co se dá dělat! Znovu přijedeme až někdy příští jaro.“

„Mě to taky mrzí Pip. Doufám, že až se znovu uvidíme, bude všechno lepší!“

 

Philippa zklamaně zavěsila. Od detektivova návratu mezi živé neměla příležitost se s ním sejít – samozřejmě mu poslala zpola radostný, zpola vyčítavý e-mail a pár esemesek, ale to nebylo totéž. Chtěla mu toho tolik říct a také mu někoho představit.

Aage pokrčil rameny a chtěl ji nějak rozptýlit: „Na jaře to bude stejně mnohem lepší, bude víc času. Teď jsme tu stejně jen na týden.“

„Ale … doufala jsem, že vás dva seznámím. Nejspíš jsi nikdy nikoho takového neviděl!“

„Myslíš, jako že z mých manžetových knoflíčků pozná, že jsem archeolog?“

„Obávám se, že k takovému poznatku jeden nemusí bej génius, miláčku, ale v zásadě ano.“

„Hm … doufám, že ten případ, kvůli kteréme od sebe drží všechny stranou, neznamená zas nějaké problémy s bulvárem?“

„Tak mi to nepřišlo, spíš nějaký velký zločinec, organizace, co by nás mohla, já nevím, unést? … Ty jsi na bulvár dost nabroušený, co?“

„Jak se to vezme, pokud nějaká pseudocelebritka bez skutečného talentu potřebuje ke zviditelnění skandálky, tak je mi to putna – její volba, její problém a lidi si občas potřebují vypláchnout hlavu nějakou blbostí … víš, že tyhle plátky jako rozptýlení v táboře trpím, ale … nemám rád mediální hony na snadné cíle a taky mě děsí, jaké informace může jeden o druhých sbírat a jak je použije ...“

„Netýká je to spíš tajných služeb?“

„Taky, ale ty jsou alepoň pod nějakou kontrolou a sem tam na ně nějaký skadál tohohle druhu praskne … mám na mysli spíš jednotlivce ...“

„Někoho konkrétního?“

„Jo, nerad na něj vzpomínám, ale ten tvůj přítel mi ho trochu připomněl. Jmenoval se Carl, chodili jsme spolu v Kodani na střední školu.

Nikdy jsem ho moc rád neměl, dlouho jsem to nedokázal vysvětlil, ale byl takový … hadí, úhořovitý … v prváku skoro propadl z chemie, ale od druhého ročníku měl najednou skvělé známky, během let si pak polepšil i v jiných předmětech, někteří spolužáci se k němu začali chovat náramně uctivě … po našem absoltoriu se školou přehnalo několik skandálů – na chemikáže praskl poměr se studentem, na pár kluků prodej trávy, na jednu učiteklu poměr z ženatým ředitelem a řada dalších – on to všechno věděl, byl stejně bystrý pozorovatel jako ten Sherlock, jen si svoje postřehy nechal pro sebe. Dal pak si od nich celé ty roky posluhovat a nakonec je všechny hodil přes palubu, když už je nepotřeboval – můžu dát na modlení, že jsem byl tenkrát čistej jak lilium a on na mě nic neměl.“

„Brr, takhle to dopadne, když se génius zvrhne. Ale Sherlock takový není, on by ...“

„Tak jsem to nemyslel, jen když už se bavíme o bulváru a zneužívání informací … tomu Carlovi jeden patří, co jeden, celé mediální inpérium. Ten parchat se taky usadil v Británii, dokonce si poangličtil křestní, aby líp zapadl … a takovem hajzlům se nikdy nic nestane, seděj si bedotknutelní ve svý skleněný věži!“ zakončit Aage a tváře mu zbrunátněly vztekem.

„Chlid, klid … brácha vždycky říkal, že na každou svini se vaří voda.“

„No, pokud by někdo odvařil Carla, tak mu s chutí potřesu pravicí! Eh, nezajdeme někam na večeři?“

 

Perfektní definice smíšených pocitů – tak by se dal popsat Sherlockův stav, když na špinavé matraci ve vybydleném domě zaslechl Johnův hlas.

Navzdory komplikovanosti celého případu, měl stále příliš mnoho času na svého doktora myslet. A chemie v jeho mozku to povážlivě zhoršovala, ukolébala detektiva v iluzi šťastných časů, kdy byli spolu, co víc, kdy spolu prožívali nerealistickou budoucnost jako pár.

Slíbil sám sobě, že to neudělá víc jak dvakrát. Sjede se v nějakém provařeném doupěti, kde ho zaručeně někdo pozná, aby se to doneslo k Magnussenovým uším, stejně jako víc než slušný objem drog, které už stačil koupit (těžko by někdo věřil, že je nechá nasyslené někde mimo svůj dosah).

Byla to největší pitomost na světě! Nechtěl přece, aby ho John takhle viděl, nechtěl ho vůbec zatahovat do Magnussenova případu, ale v tom stavu, v jakém to ráno byl se zkrátka nedokázal ovládnout. Příliš se mu stýskalo a tak otevřel pusu, dřív než jí to mohl zpomalený mozek zatrhnout: „Hej Johne, přišel jsi pro taky pro mě?“

Neříká se snad takovým větám freudovské prořeknutí?

Byl to malér, protože doktor ho okamžitě vzal k Molly vyčůrat do kelímku a téměř jistě se tím dala do pohybu kolečka stroje, kterému se doposud vyhnul.

Ale to štěstí mít zas Johna po boku, možnost jít spolu po stopě! Však nebezpečí už brzy pomine, dnes nebude kocour doma a Sherlock pronikne do jeho apartmá a zmocní se dokumentů pro lady Smallwoodovou a bude-li to v jeho moci, zničí jakékoli jiné materiály, které budou v tu chvíli ve vyděračově pracovně.

Než se vrátili na Baker Street začal detektiv znovu myslet racionálně: ano, to půjde! Nemůže se přece Johnovi vyhýbat na věky (už ten měsíc byl strašný) a tím, že ho přizve k případu, snad udrží alespoň letmý náznak přátelství, které kdysi sdíleli.

Strpěl tak nakvašeně přítomnost protidrogového komanda v bytě, o něco hůř snes přítomnost svého nadutého bratra a zažil zvláštní pocit satisfakce, když pozoroval Johnovu nevěřícnou, nelibou reakci na obyvatelku Sherlockovy ložnice. Byla vtom stopa žárlivosti nebo si to jen namlouval?

Pak už detetektiv pustil podobné pocity z hlavy a soustředil se plně na Magnussenův problém.

 

O pár hodin později prožíval nepředstavitelnou bolest. Žena, kvůli které se vzdal soužití s Johnem, která měla jeho příteli přinést štěstí, ho právě střelila do hrudníku.

Byla to lhářka! Sherlockův mozek to zaregistroval hned ten první večer, ale na vědomé úrovni se to rozhodl ingnorovat, aby proti sobě doktora ještě víc nepopudil – tím spíš, že se tenkrát chovala jako Sherlockův spojenec proti Johnvu hněvu.

Dřív než bude moci analyzovat tyto potlačené informace o Mary, měl daleko urgentnější starosti. Třeba jak zůstat naživu.

Takže vpřed nebo vzad? Jeho myšlenkový palác se navzdory rychle rostoucí ztrátě krve a tedy i kyslíku rozjel na plné obrátky. Mycroft, Molly, dokonce i Anderson mu svým typickým způsobem přispěchali ku pomoci, ale pokud chtěl najít nějakou hřejivou vzpomínku, bude muset daleko hloub do labyrintu své mysli.

Nejprve se pokusil najít Johna, ale za jeho dveřni číhala Mary, v bílém, se závojem a pistolí v ruce. Rychle pryč, zase dá!

Sherlock jen zřídka zažíval pocity nefalšovaného štěstí, před Johne mnoho na výběr nebylo, ale v dalším pokoji nečekal Stanley v pohodlném svetru a manšestrákách před krbem jejich společného bytu.

Vypadal přesně tak, jak ho Sherlock viděl naposledy – ležel v šedém obleku, který zaživa moc neunosil, s ovázanou hlavou, šedavou barvou kůže a vpadlými tvářemi v rakvi. Otevřel na Sherlocka oči, prázdné matné oči mrtvého a vyčítavým hlasem pravil: „A kvůli tomuhle jsi mě opustil?“

Pak už zbýval jen Rudovous, věrný starý Rudovous, ale i tahle vzpomínka měla hořký konec a po něm následoval pád do vypolstrované cely, obývané detektivovým nejhorším nepřítelem.

A tady za posměšného kvílení svého vnitřního Moriartyho, Sherlock umíral. Nepotřeboval na to vědět, co se děje „venku“, sledovat tanec doktorů kolem svého nereagujícího transportu.

Slyšel Jimův hlas, jak vypočítává, kdo všechno ho bude oplakávat: „Paní Hudsonová bude brečet, máma s tátou budou brečet, Ta Žena bude plakat, Stan pochopitelně už nemůže plakat, ten se tě konečně dočká, zato John bude bude brečet jako želva.O něj si dělám starosti! Ta jeho manželka!“

A pak se najednou ozval jiný hlas, ani Moriartyho ani Sherlockův vlastní: „Necháváš ho na holičkách! Já klidně ještě pár let počkám, ale John je definitivně v nebezpečí!“

Tahle slova Sherlocka definitivně probrala. S vypětím všech sil se vzchopil a za zklamaného Moriartyho úpění se začal šplhat zase nahoru.

 

Vydrápat se z hlubin bezvědomí, byla vlastně ta jednodušší část problému. Především se musel Sherlock vyhrabat ze všech těch trablů. Předně si nehodlal nechat Maryino tajemství pro sebe, možná by to udělal (alespoň na nějaký čas) kdyby za ním přišla sama – přece jen ji John miloval. A hlavně! Ona bez pochyby milovala jeho a pro Johnovo štěstí byl Sherlock schopen mnoha věcí.

Ale v tomhle stádiu si už mnoho tajností nemohl dovolit, ale zároveň nechtěl Johna rozzuřit víc, než bylo nutné. Bude si muset vyslechnout Maryino přiznání přímo z jejích úst a to si žádá plán. A ten plán si žádá, aby detektiv předčasně ukončil svou hospitalizaci.

Chvilku si pohrával s myšlenkou, že zavolá Philippě – málokdo věděl, že jsou stále ve spojení a pár lidí o její existenci netušilo vůbec. Ale pak raději vytočil Wigginsovo číslo, čím méně lidí do svých nesnází zatáhne, tím líp.

A byla pravda, že bez svého protřelého přítelíčka by celou manželskou konfrontaci nezvládl.

Projít celou tou scénou bolelo, přímo fyzicky. Když Mary prohlásila, že není nic, co by neudělala , aby si Johna udržela, nedokázal detektiv potlačit zlý úšklebek. Jemu bude něco vykládat!

Když ho později na baker Street začal zrazovat transport a on znovu ztrácel vědomí, bral to jako úlevu. Tentokrát naštěstí jeho hlava žádnou dramatickou scénu nevyprodukovala, jen pár hlasů, které mu připomínaly, že to nemůže zabalit, dokud John nebude zas v bezpečí.

Sherlock byl rozhodnut to zajistit, jakkoliv to bolelo. John jednak není gay a pak si vybral Mary. Sherlock proto vyseká ji, a jejím prostřednictvím i Johna, z maléru a pokusí se situaci mezi manželi Watsonovými srovnat. Kdyby nic jiného, čekají spolu dítě a to by John neopustil.

Sherlock začal formovat další plán, tentokrát na polapení žraloka.

 

John byl zmatený a naštvaný. Opravdu je to jeho vina? Vážně si vybírá za partnery psychopaty?On si přece vybral Mary protože byla tak moc normální, ničím nepřipomínala Sherlocka (tedy byla chytrá, ano, ale ne takhle chytrá).

Náhle k ní cítil odpor, jako k naprostému cizinci. Ostatně jím také byla, Mary Morstanová byla lež!

To bylo celé jak ze špatné komedie, psychopatka kterou nemiluje, ho chce, sociopat, kterého miluje o něj naoplátku nestojí – tedy ne takhle. Ale John by se klidně sebral a odešel se Sherlockem žít zas jen jako spolubydlící a kamarád – hergot, vždyť to vlastně udělal! Nedokázal s Mary dýchat společný vzduch a zotavující se Sherlock ho potřeboval.

Ačkoliv si detektiva po tom eskapologickém kousku nechali v nemocnici řadu týdnů, John se stejně odstěhoval na Baker Street hned druhý den, „aby se ujistil, že je všechno připraveno, až se Sherlock vrátí“.

Ze začátku o Mary a Magnussenovi nemluvili, detektiv vzal pár případů, které se daly vyřešit z křesla, později s krátkou pochůzkou a John mohl skoro předstírat, že je všechno jak za starých časů, že to zranění je z nějakého běžného už uzavřeného případu. Až na to že nebylo!

Něco viselo ve vzduchu a jak se blížily vánoce, začal Sherlock stále častěji oťukávat téma Mary. John by ji nejraději neviděl až do konce života, ale jedna detektivova poznámka ho vrátila do reality. Dítě! Mary-jak-se-doopravdy-jmenuje čeká jeho dítě.

A to John nemůže nechat na holičkách, s matkou, které hrozí vážné nebezpečí. Možná se přes Maryinu zradu nikdy nepřenese a stejně se rozejdou, ale nejdřív musí vyřešit budoucnost tohohle tvorečka – a pak Sherlock ho stejně nemiluje, ne tak jak John jeho.

Ale Sherlock ho stále potřebuje, ne jako milence, ale jako přítele – John s hrůzou zjistil, že detektiv trpí nočními můrami, kdy vykřikuje v neznámých, možná slovanských jazycích, atké jednou prosil jakéhosi Stana za odpuštění – případ, který nedopadl dobře? Nějaký společník během té dvouleté mise? Ať to byl kdokoliv, Sherlock v tu chvíli zněl zoufale.

Nebyl přece jen tak bezcitný, jak se rád stavěl, to John věděl už dávno. Jen byl zkrátka Sherlock. John se rozhodl, že ho udělá kmotrem své dcery a společně to všechno nějak zvládnou.

 

Když stáli na terase Magnussenova supermoderního sídla, Sherlock si hořce pomyslel, jak ho všichti tihle hajzlové mají přečneného. Přesně znají jeho slabiny.

Jeho hlavní slabost, fakt, že po tom všem má stále ještě srdce: že ho nerozbili krutí spolužáci, neroztavily drogy, neshořelo na popel se Stanem, ani mu ho nevypálil Moriarty z těla. Stále tam bylo a momentálně tlouklo beznadějně pro Johna Watsona.

Toho Johna, který musel strpět to ponižující cvrnkání do tváže a výhružky, ohledně své ženy (a tím pádem i nenarozeného dítěte). To všechno kvůli Sherlockovi!

Jedna zběhlá agentka byla normálně pod Magnussenovu rozlišovací úroveň, ale možnost skrz ni dostat ztělesnění britské vlády, ta už ta pozornost stála.

A v centu toho řetězu slabých míst, stál Sherlock, který to nezvládl. Přivedl do potíží i Mycrofta a Johnovo postavení jenom zhodšil. Ztrácí to, sentiment už mu přerostl přes hlavu a bránil mu v jasném uvažování, jenže věděl, že už není cesty zpátky.

V tu chvíli se rozhodl, on už je ztracený, ale dá Johnovi šanci. Magnussen se přece právě pochlubil, že nemá žádné archivy, krom toho ve své hlavě. I on udělal chybu, nechal všechna vejce v jednom košíku a lidský hard disk je přece tak jednoduché zcela vymazat.

„Ale proboha zjistěte si to! Já nejsem žádný hrdina, jsem vysoce funkční sociopat. Veselé Vánoce!“

Prásk!

 

Mycroft Holmes byl na dně. Ne, že by to o něm náhodný pozorovatel dokázal říct, na první i na druhý pohled vypadal stejně chladně jako vždy. Dokonce dokázal svým lhostejným projevem oklamat členy tajné komise, která se zabývala případem jeho bratra, ale ve skutečnosti zběsile přemýšlel.

Jeho nepoučitelný mladší bratříček se znovu zamiloval. Poprvé byly následky katastrofální jen pro něho samého a sotva se z toho vyhrabal, ale tentokrát sebou málem stáhl i ostatní a Mycroft si nebyl jist, zda mu tentokrát dokáže pomoci. Věděl jen, že potřebuje získat manévrovací prostor pro nějaké řešení. Potřeboval získat čas.

Prve si na Sherlockovi vynutil rok, dnes u jeho soudců vyžebral v ideálním případě šest měsíců – nebylo to zdaleka perfektní, ale stále lepší než veznice. Tam se mohlo stát cokoliv velmi rychle, zločinci uměli být krutí, když se jim dostal do rukou někdo z jejich původních pronásledovatelů a na samotce by jeho bratr rychle zešílel. Už ten necelý týden byl hodně.

Sherlock přijal svoje pověření na misi MI6 vyrovnaně, téměř radostně. Požádal jen o tři laskavosti: smět se rozloučit s Johnem, zajít na hendonský hřbitov a zastavit se naposledy na Baker Street. (Mycroft chtěl oponovat, že to není naposledy, ale raději mlčel, nechtěl v bratrovi budit plané naděje, dokud neměl nějaký plán)

Vše mu bylo bez námitek odsouhlaseno, byt byl agenty dávno prohledán, nebylo v něm už nic nebezpečného a v době Sherlockovy návštěvy bude hlídán, stejně jako hřbitov a slíbené setkání s Johnem se odehraje přímo na letišti.

 

Sherlock dobře věděl, o co žádá, na oněch zastaveních mu dopřejí malou chvilku soukromí, kterou hodlal využít.

Na hřbitově sáhl pod vázu a vytáhl veškeré zbývající zásoby drog. Bylo toho opravdu hodně, většinu svých akvizic ani nezužitkoval. Než se otočil k odchodu, cítil, že by měl ještě něco říct: „Promiň mi tenhle způsob Stanley, ale tak jako tak je konec a nehodlám znovu zažít to, co v Srbsku, Vladivostoku a Káhiře.

Rád bych řekl, že se brzy uvidíme, ale to je hloupost. Přinejmenším budeme brzy zase spolu – připomněl jsem Mycroftovi jeho slib. Takhle budu zas jen tvůj a budu mít klid.“

Při odchodu ho nikdo neprohledával, nikoho nenapadlo, že by mohl odejít s něčím víc, než přišel.

Ve svém bytě strávil milostivě poskytnutých dvacet minut samoty protříděním svého pokladu. Některé látky nechal stranou protože neměly kýžené účinky, jiné se budou hodit.

Mezi laboratorním vybavením našel injekční stříkačku. Mycroftovi lidé nějak polevili, když ji tam nechali, ačkoliv věřili, že do ní nemá co dát. Začal s tím, co mělo nejpomalejší účinek a zbytek si strčil do náprsní kapsy, pod kabátem nebude znát vyboulení.

A zase ho nikdo z agentů na odchodu neprošacoval.

 

Jen setkání s Johnem neproběhlo podle plánu, nakonec mu to nedokázal říct. Jaký by to mělo smysl?

„Miluju tě a odcházím zemřít, ale nelam si s tím hlavu a žij si svůj život?“

Ne, tímhle Johna zatížit nemohl, a tak uděla ten hloupý vtípek s dívčím jménem a přinejmenším ho naposledy rozesmál.

Pak si potřásli rukala a Sherlock nastoupil na palubu. Na mobilu otevřel Johnův blog a jakmile letuška opustila kabinu, začal pomalu nasucho polykat prášky.

Než zahájí svou cestu bez návratu sadou daleko účinnějších preparátů na dně kapsy, hodlal si dopřát malý fantastický výlet do lepších časů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuju, že tenhle příběh stále čtete a prosím podělte se se mnou o své názory.


	5. Kapitola pátá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně dodávám další kapitolu, její obsah se stále rozrůstal, tak jsem se rozhodla ji rozdělit ve dví, takže jak to dopadne, se dozvíte až příště.
> 
> Taky musím předeslat, že to v žádném případě není pokus o predikci čtvrté série. Sice jsem si půjčila některé v tuhle chvíli známé záběry, spoustu jiných jsem ale naopak cíleně ignorovala.

Věci se opět děly překotným tempem a Sherlock, jehož účinky drog začaly zase opuštět, měl problém je pobrat. V momentě, kdy mu Mycroft zavolal, že se jeho výtet bez návratu ruší, už byl natolik sjetý, že se pokusil najít analogii mezi možným Moriartyho přežitím a víc jak sto let starou kauzou strašidelné nevěsty Emilie Rocolettiové.  
Kvůli tomu pozměnil složení poslední dávky drog a léků, kterou užil, aby ho místo na věčnost poslala do nejhlubších míst jeho mysli.  
Halucinogenní výlet do roku 1895 pojmenoval nejhorší Sherlockovy obavy (opětný pád do narkomanie, Johnovo odmítnutí, upřednostnění Mary), ale také mu dal naději - až dosud ho John nikdy neopustil a pokud to detektiv dovolí, bude mu stát po boku i dál.  
Bylo zvláštní, že Stan se v tom příběhu jen mihnul – to jeho fotku měl ve skutečnosti Holmes pod víčkem hodinek, ne Ireny Adlerové, jak věřil Watson a ostatní.  
Ještě jednou se objevil na samém konci - v mlhovině nad vodopádem se na okamžik zhmotnila jeho tvář. Stalo se tak v momentě, kdy už byl Moriarty svržen do propasti a na skalní římse stáli už jen detektiv a John Watson.  
Stanleyho přízrak se usmál, kývnul a zase se rozplynul ve vodní mlze.

Jakmile byl znova najisto při vědomí, cítil se Sherlock nějak podivně lehčí. Možná není ještě všechno ztraceno, přinejmenším si byl jistý, že Moriarty nemohl přežít. Trik který předvedla nešťastná paní Ricolettiová, neznamenal přežití, jen oddálení nevyhnutelného.  
Druhá půlka detetivova tvrzení, totiž, že ví co se stane dál, byl poněkud troufalá, ale stále mu v krvi kolovaly zbytky kokainu a cítil určitou euforii.  
Byl vyveden z omylu během půl hodiny, kdy Mary cestou zpět do Londýna přepadly porodní bolesti a díky dopravní zácpě, se Johnova dcera narodila v autě uprostřed tunelu.

Samozřejmě měl dostatek medicínského vzdělání, aby věděl, jak probíhá porod, ale být fyzicky přítomen u zrození nového života bylo něco dočista jiného. Jednak byl Sherlock v celku nepoužitelný prostou panikou, jednak díky končícímu účinku drog, díky Bohu za Johnovu chladnou hlavu a praktické doktorské znalosti.  
A Johnovo pohnutí nad tím malým řvoucím tvorečkem bylo něco úžasného, jediný pohled na doktorovu tvář a veškeré Sherlockovy plány a předsevzetí šly k čertu.  
Nemůže připravit tuhle bytost o jejího otce, stejně tak jako nemůže Johna připravit o radosti otcovství. To, že se John stále považuje za Sherlockova nejlepšího přítele neznamená, že je připraven na detektivovo vyznání.  
Sherlock dal na svatbě svůj slib a nyní, když jsou Watsonovi opravdu tři, musí ho plnit tím spíš.

Několik následujících týdnů uběhlo v klidu, téměř nudě. Sherlock hledal stopy k Moriartyho videu a Mycroft nad ním dohlížel – podmínkou pro jeho setrvání na Baker Street, byl každodenní odevzdání vzorku moči, který Sherlock musel vytvořit pod osobním dohledem svého bratra, Lestrada, výjimečně samého Johna. Ale byl čistý!  
Jedinou obměnou téhle rutiny byly křtiny slečny Wilhelminy Amélie Scottie Watsonové, kam byl ke svému nezměrnému překvapení pozván coby kmotr.  
Čekal, že spatří na Maryinině tváři nelibost nad Johnovým výběrem, ale byl překvapen nedostatkem nepřátelské reakce. Bude si muset s paní Watsonovou promluvit mezi čtyřma očima. Vlastně k tomu nedošlo od chvíle, kdy ho navštívila v nemocnici a vyžadovala jeho mlčení.

Bylo stále jasnější, že Moriartyho organizace z mrtvých nevstala ani se nevozí na její slávě nikdo nový. To šokující video mělo za cíl udržet Sherlocka v Británii a neexistovalo zas tak mnoho osob, které měly k tomu činu jak motivaci, tak prostředky.  
Detektiv i jeho bratr si udělali tenhle závěr celkem brzy, ale necítili potřebu ho moc šířit, dokud nebude jasné, jaká budoucnost Sherlocka čeká. S trochou štěstí se brzy objeví opravdu dost významný případ, aby detektiv prokázal svou užitečnost.  
Kontakt s Johne je sice stále sporadičtější, ale nevytratil se, dokonce se zdá, že mu Mary znovu přeje – zajímavé, tím spíš si musí promluvit.  
Zcela zvláštní příležitost se naskytla, když byly slečně Watsonové asi tři měsíce. Sherlock přijal urgentní případ zmizení prvoligového rugbyového hráče a spontánně pozval Johna.  
Ten se dostavil s dcerou v postroji na hrudi a v doprovodu Mary, nevadí i detektiv měl tentokrát společníka – špičkového stopaře jménem Toby.  
Strávili úžasné dopoledne sledováním stopy po západním Londýně včetně proslulé tržnice na Portobello Road, než pohřešovaného sportovce našli a zjistili, že za jeho zmizením vězely důvody navýsost soukromé.  
Ačkoliv to nebyl úplně jeho styl, doprovodil pak manžele Watsonovy domů, místo aby si chytil taxíka rovnou zpátky na Baker Street.  
John šel hned po návratu předvídatelně uložit Amy do postýlky, tak Mary se Sherlockem osaměli v kuchyni.

„Rád bych si promluvil o tvém hackerském kousku. Mimochodem, měl bych nejspíš poděkovat, ale jsem překvapen.“ začal.  
„Oh, to nebyla moje osobní práce, jen mám pořád svoje kontakty a někdo mi dlužil službičku.“ odpověděla Mary.  
„Jak dlouho to vlastně už víš?“  
„Už od návratů na pevnou zem vím, že Moriarty je skutečně mrtvý, jeho organizaci jsem zlikvidoval velmi účinně, což samozřejmě nevylučuje pomstychtivého jedince nebo menší skupinku, ale už jsou to víc jak tři měsíce a nic dalšího se nestalo. Žádná další videa, provokace, hrozby nebo velký útok – to může zanamenat jediné, úkolem toho videa bylo zadržet mě v kritický moment v Anglii.  
Zvážil jsem všechny osoby, které měly důvody a možnosti, téměř všechny jsem musel z toho či onoho důvodu vyloučit, takže co zbývá, jakkoliv je to nepravděpodobné ...“  
„Proč nepravděpodobné?“ otázala se Mary s neutrálním výrazem.  
„Ještě před nedávnem jsi z mé přítomnosti kolem tvého manželství nebyla příliš nadšená.“  
„Na tom něco je, ale změnila jsem názor. Krom toho jsem ti byla dlužna službičku za Magnussena.“  
„To jsem neudělal kvůli … jen kvůli tobě.“ opravil se, pozdě ale přece.  
„Já vím, ani já to nezařídila z čiré vděčnosti. Kdysi jsem si myslela, že bez tvé okouzlující přítomnosti si Johna udržím snáz, ale těch pár měsíců samoty před vánoci mě poučilo.  
John by mi bez tvého postrčení neodpustil a nevrátil se ke mně a pokud bys zase zmizel … tím spíš, kdyby to bylo svým způsobem kvůli mně, neodpustil by mi to.  
Tvou přítomností v naší blízkosti také riskuju, ale mnohem míň. Takhle zůstává kvůli naší dceři a já mám příležitost znovu vybudovat náš vztah.“ po chvilce zamyšlení dodala: „A ty mi to nezkazíš, že ne? Neodvedeš Amy jejího otce.“  
„Takže mám omezenou životnost? Než polepíš vaše manželství a pak bych měl očekávat další kuku?“ zeptal se ironicky.  
„To záleží na tom, jestli budeš rozumný chlapec. John potřebuje občas trochu adrenalinu a s tebou vím, že nedovolíš, aby se mu něco stalo.“ usmála se Mary, zvláštně, mrazivě a vítězně zároveň.  
Sherlock na to neodpověděl, protože nebylo třeba. Věděl, že to prošvihl – i kdyby tu byla teoretická šance, že je John schopen opětovat jeho city, promarnil vhodný okamžik.  
Nejdřív to bylo moc brzy, příliš brzy po Stanovi, nebyl připravený a pak už bylo moc pozdě, promeškal těch pár měsíců od konce Irenina případu do Reichebachu, odmítl si přiznat svoje city a náhle bylo pozdě. Promeškal svou slaboučkou, ale existující šanci na novou lásku.  
Po chvíli ticha znovu promluvil, tentokrát znovu věcným, pracovním tónem: „Nevytáhl bych celou tu záležitost, kdybych nepotřeboval kontakt na toho hackera.“  
„Proč bych ti ho měla dát? Potřebuje snad vláda něčí hlavu na talíři za to video?“  
„Nic takového, ale dostal jsem případ – jeho úspěšné rozlousknutí by mi mohlo zajistit zrušení trestu. Jde o špičkový hackerský útok – možná jste zaslechli něco ve zprávách, ale pravý původ potíží utajili.“  
Mary se krátce zamyslela: „Napadá mě jen ta srážka letadel na přistávací dráze ve Stansteadu, prý na věži havaroval sofrware a jen díky pohotovosti pilotů nedošlo k ničemu vážnějšímu.“  
„Ano, na ten den předpovídali mlhu a piloti by bývali nic neviděli a museli se spolehnout na pokyny z věže, naštěstí se na pár hodin rozestoupila, oni tak viděli nebezpečí a ignorovali dispečera.  
Jenže to nebyla náhodná, nepředvídatelná chyba softawaru. Byla to práce takové úrovně, že ji buď pro někoho udělal tvůj člověk nebo jiného tak dobrého hackera určitě zná.“  
„Hm ...“ zamyslela se Mary a pak pomalu, tiše pokračovala: „Přijde ti jméno a adresa z předplaceného čísla a John se nic nedozví, dohodnuti?“

John už po několikáté dost nevrle zareagoval na otázku ohledně nového účesu: „Ne, to nenavrhla Mary! Zkrátka jsem potřeboval změnu! Jsem k sakru už víc jak pět roků z armády venku, abych se furt musel srříhat na blbečka!“  
Ani nechápal, proč ho dotazy na delší vlasy tak iritovaly, snad pro ten podtón, naznačující, že to byl Maryin nápad nebo, že to udělal kvůli ní.  
Den, kdy se Sherlock vrátil ze svého čtyřminutového exilu byl nabitý příliš mnoha změnami a informacemi: detektiv zase bere, Moriarty se možná vrátil, narodila se mu dcera – to byla spolu se Sherlockovým setrváním na ostrovní půdě asi jediná pozitivní informace.  
Malá Amy byla nádherná, naplnila Johnovo srdce pocity o jakých ani nevěděl, že je má a vynahradila mu všechny ostatní hořkosti. Fakt, že Sherlock není schopen opětovat jeho city a z Mary se vyklubal podivný cizinec, kterému už nedokáže plně věřit.  
Vlastně byla jejich dcera poslední věcí která je držela pohromadě, jedinou vecí ve které Mary stále věřil, nepochyboval, že Amy miluje a udělala by pro ni první, poslední. Což je na druhou stranu u bývalé nájemné vražedkyně dost děsivá myšlenka.  
V téhle konstalaci cítil, že potřebuje alespoň mikroskopický kousek svého života ovládnout a rozhodnout sám. Nový účes se stal právě tou věcí.  
Inspirovala ho zvláštní náhoda. Krátce po Améliině narození byl opakovaně pozván dceru zapít: Stamfordem, kolegy, kamarády z armády a nakonec Gregem a pár známými z Yardu.  
Vyzvedl tenkrát Lestrada v práci a musel pár minut čekat, než inspektor něco dořešil. Procházel se tedy bezcílně po chodbách kolem Gregovy kanceláře, když náhle zvedl hlavu a spatřil svůj odraz ve skle zarámované fotografie – už tu byla roky, na tomhle místě měli hoši (a holky aby byl spravedlivý) něco jako zeď cti.  
V několika řadách nad sebou tu visely portréty těch členů sboru, kteří odešli předčasně. Pár jich padlo přímo při výkonu svého povolání, zato mnozí prošedivělí přepracovaní inspektoři zkrátka jen dostali ráno u snídaně infarkt, ale protože se nedožili důchodu a kolegové si jich cenili, jejich fotky si sem našly cestu.  
Sherlock touhle chodbou vždycky prosvištěl a John věnoval obrázkům jen letmý pohled, znal podobné výstavky z vojenských základen.  
Dnes tu s ním detektiv nebyl, Greg stále nešel, tak se John zastavil a fotografie na stěně zkoumal – pod každou bylo jméno, hodnost, životní a služební data, případně přezdívka.  
Nakonec se jeho pohled vrátil k fotce, která první upoutala jeho pozornost. Nebylo to jen tím, že byla ve výšce očí, ale portrétovaný měl trochu podobné proporce obličeje, tak Johnův odraz do jeho tváře skvěle „zapadl“.  
Jen měl ten mladý muž jiný účes, mohem delší. Své taktéž světlé vlasy nosil zčesané z čela a rozhodně mu to slušelo. Proto si doktor řekl, že tenhle styl taky zkusí. Ještě jednou se zamračil na jméno pod fotkou, něco mu říkalo, ale ne a ne si ho zařadit.

Sherlockovi samo sebou neušlo, že si John nachává narůst delší vlasy a rád by to nějak okomentoval (třeba: „Sluší ti to Johne“), ale vycítil, že je doktor na podobné dotazy alergický, tak raději mlčel - přinejmenším o vlasech.  
Samozřejmě, že chtěl John znát pokroky ohledně Moriartyho videa, tak mu detektiv sdělil přinejmenším tu uklidňující část pravdy, že to není dílo žádné zločinné organizace. Stále se nemohl rozhodnout, zda mu povědět i o Mary. Uklidní to Johna nebo znovu naštve?  
Krom toho měl další starosti, hackerské útoky se opakovaly, vždy šlo o napadení systému, na kterém závisely životy – v jedné londýnské nemocnici způsobil takový zásah výpadek proudu na jednotce intenzivní péče a úmrtí několika pacientů. Podobné napadení dispečinku metra skončilo bez tragédie jen díky bystrosti personálu.  
K ůtokům se nikdo nikdy nepřihlásil a aby se předešlo panice, nebyly veřejnosti oznámeny. Pokud došlo ke ztrátám na životech a nedala se celá záležitost ututlat, svedlo se to na jednorázovou chybu.  
Cíle byly různé, rozsah možných i reálných škod jak by smet, jediným pojítkem byla metoda a Sherlock se kontaktu na Maryina přítelíčka nedočkal. Slíbená sms sice přišla, ale pouze s informací, že dotyčný se doslova rozplynul.  
Detektiv neměl důvod tomu nevěřit, potvrdilo to Sherlockův předpoklad, že už má hacker nového šéfa, který si ho žárlivě střeží.  
Další stopy nebyly moc valné, jediné, dosti kuriózní pojítko bylo, že všechny veřejně známé případy patřičně rozmázl ve své sociálně kritické talk show populární Culverton Smith.  
Ale aby někdo páchal terorismus jen kvůli vyšší sledovanosti, bylo absurdní.

Hackerský případ byl sice klíčový, ale neobnášel mnoho klasického běhání v terénu, tak si detektiv odskakoval k menším problémkům, které mu dohodili soukromí klienti, aby měl záminku občas pozvat Johna.  
Ten někdy přišel sám, někdy dorazil s nosítkem na hrudi a batůžkem nezbytností pro kojence. Při pohledu na Amy přímo zářil, zato když se měli vrátit domů, jeho úsměv poněkud pohasl. Sherlock nebyl žádný mistr ve společenské konverzaci a tohle bylo stěží téma ve kterém uměl chodit, ale nakonec se zeptal.  
„Děje se něco?“  
John, už na odchodu se zase otočil a i s dcerou si zase sednul do svého křesla. Chvilku se na detektiva škaredil, než ze sebe vymáčkl: „Um ...hm … vlastně nic zvláštního. Já nevím.“  
„Mary … už přece nedělá … nic … co by neměla?“  
„Ne, to ne, dokonalá manželka, ale … já vím, že jsem jí na vánoce odpustil, chtěl jsem, myslel jsem to vážně, ale … ale ...“  
„Ona tě pořád miluje, to nepředstírá a miluje Amélii.“  
„Já vím, k čertu!“ utrhl se John až se dřímající dítě probudilo a začalo nespokojeně kňourat. Doktor dceru chvíli konejšil než znovu usnula a pak pokračoval smířlivějším tónem: „Hele Sherlocku, jsi můj přítel, … nejlepší přítel a vím, žes to všechno myslel dobře … žes strašně riskoval a hodně obětoval, abys zachránil moje manželství, ale … eh … tohle se těžko vysvětlije někomu, kde ze života vyškrtnul všecky ty chemický defekty, jak tomu říkáš … já vim, ne úplně všechny, ale jako někdo ženatej se svou prací to asi nepochopíš.“  
Sherlock na Johna chvíli zíral a náhle nevěděl, jak odpovědět. Nedokázal ze sebe naráz vychrlit všechno, co neřekl v uplynulých týdnech, měsících a vlastně i letech. Proč vlastně nikdy nedokázal říct Johnivi o Stanleym? Bylo by to dnes o tolik jednodušší.  
Než se zmohl na odpověď, John frustrovaně mávl rukou, zvedl se a pokračoval domů dle původního plánu.

Sherlock stál před velkou tabulí na kterou špendlil poznámky a stopy, měl by se soustředit na případ, ale John mu nešel z hlavy. Co mu uniklo? John není s Mary šťastný? Přece ji miluje? Nebo ne?  
Sherlock si snažil představit sebe na doktorově místě, což bylo idiotské. On nebyl John, navíc měl naprosto mizivé zkušenosti na poli lásky, za svůj život opravdově miloval jen dva lidi a pro ně by udělal cokoliv na světě.  
Jenže nebyl v Johnově kůži, to on byl vždycky ten chybující, kterému bylo třeba odpouštět. Bylo něco, co by Stanley nepřekousnul? Co by nepřekousnul John? Prominul mu nakonec i tu předstíranou smrt.  
Je něco, co by své lásce neodpustil Sherlock?  
Byl tak zabraný do vlastních úvah, že ani neslyšel kroky na schodech a otevření dveří.  
„Eeeh, jak to jde? Máš už stopu?“ za zády mu stál John a zíral na tabuli důkazu také,  
„Ne, nemůžu k tomu proniknout, zdánlivě všechny stopy míří ke Smithovi, ale uniká mi motiv.“ odpověděl Sherlock po pravdě, ačkoliv to nebyl současný směr jeho myšlenek.  
„Smith, Culverton Smith ten moderátor?“  
„Ano, ve svých pořadech si opakovaně podal ministra dopravy za to letiště a metro, ministra zdavotnictví kvůli té nemocnici, naposledy zjezdil představitele energetiky za ten výpadek proudu. Jistě mu to zvedá sledovanost, je populárnější než kdy dřív, ale to jako důvod nestačí.“  
„Jak víš, že to není jen souhra náhod, jsou to velké události posledních měsíců, kde kdo se na tom povozil.“  
„Ale on si vybírá už téměř výhradně tyhle případy a v poslední show si nedal pozor, zmínil pár detailů, které by neměl vědět – o tom kolapsu záchranářského dispečinku, který se podařilo bez větších škod znovu rozjet, tak se to ani na veřejnost nedostalo. On to věděl. Vůbec ví i trošku víc, než by měl vědět, víc než by měl novinář být schopen vyšťourat.“  
Chvíli pak debatovali o případu, rozebírali, co se o Smithovi ví, co a jak ve své talk show říkal, až najednou John opovržlivě prohlásil: „Žvaní jak vokresní šašek před volbama!“  
Sherlock se na něj překvapeně podíval: „Co jsi to řekl?“  
„No, že mluví jak vokresní politik před volbama, proč?“  
„Kdy se u nás vlastně konají příští volby do parlamentu?“  
John už otevíral pusu, ale pak si uvědomil, že tohle je Sherlock, který se patrně nikdy v životě k volbám neobtěžovat a odpověděl: „Letos v květnu.“  
„Á, to je moc brzo. A další?“  
„Až za pět let, proč?“  
„Sám si to řekl, mluví jako politik před volbami. Na vlně silné nespokojenosti s vládou a na vlně strachu z podobných útoků by se mu sbíraly hlasy snadno, ale letošní volby jsou moc blízko a pět let je zas moc dlouho.“  
„No, kdyby vznikla opravdová krize a padla vláda ...“  
Znělo to šíleně, ale možné to bylo, vyvolat pocit celonárodního ohrožení, neschopné vlády, získat sympatie jako silný muž, který všechny problémy pojmenuje a vyřeší … samozřejmě, když se dějí na jeho pokyn.  
Kyberútoky byly jistě teprve začátek, který se dal provést bez velké organizace a velkých nákladů, časem až získá důvěru nějakých „sponzorů“ jistě přibudou další akce, třeba vyprovokované nepokoje mezi přistěhovalci, fyzické útoky připsatelné té či oné skupině, …

Jakmile věděl, na co se zaměřit, pracoval Sherlock na Smithově kauze ještě usilovněji, byl to i způsob, jak nemyslet na Johna.  
Jenže televizní hvězda byla kluzká ryba, ani Mycroftovy zdroje na něj nic konkrétného neměly, ačkoliv potvrdily jeho politické ambice.  
Ale stále to všechno byly jen teorie, chyběl důkaz! Nemůžete někoho zavřít jen proto, že si buduje kariéru na kritice mediálně propíraných neštěstí.  
Deketkiv se zoufale snažil na něco přijít, na nějaký fígl, kličku, ...Zase skoro nejedl a nespal a dokonce i jeho vzhled dostával zabrat.  
John Sherlockovo vznikající strniště okomentoval slovy: „Už jsem si začínal myslet, že ani nejsi fyzicky schopný mír vousy.“  
„Jsem toho schopen stejně, jako ty nechat si narůst vlasy!“ odsekl až zbytečně nevrle, John přece nemohl vědět, koho mu svým současným účesem připomíná.  
„Co se ti na něm nelíbí?“  
„Neřekl jsem, že se mi nelíbí, jen je hodně jiný.“  
„Myslel jsem, že mi bude slušet, tomu chlápkovi na fotce slušel ...“  
„Na fotce? Ty si přece neprohlížíš módní časopisy.“ podivil se Sherlock.  
„Taky, že ne. Všiml jsem si jí na té tabuli cti v Yardu, ty asi ne. Vždycky to tam prosvištíš. Připadalo mi, že jsme si celkem podobní, a tak by mi mohl stejný sestřih slušet ...co? Co se děje? Je ti špatně, Sherlocku?“  
„Ne, je mi fajn! A máš pravdu, sluší ti, moc!“  
Doktor na tak neobvyklý výlev ze strany detektiva chvíli zíral a pak řekl: „Ty zas nejíš a ponocuješ, že jo? Musíš být úplně vyčerpaný! Teď ti udělám toust a pak si na hodinku lehneš!“  
„Nemůžu, musím si promluvit se Smithem!“ protestoval detektiv.  
„V tom případě jdu s tebou! A nezkoušej to na mě s tím, že je to nebezpečný, stejnak ví, že děláme spolu.“

Setkání s Culvertonem Smithem mělo být spíš jen oťukávací, sotva na něj mohl Sherlock vyrukovat s konkrétním obviněním, když oficiální místa ještě nepřipustila, že došlo k řadě cílených útoků.  
Zašli do studia v době natáčení další debaty. Smith si potrpěl na živé publikum a s nutným ústupkem bezpečnostním opatřením nebyl vybíravý.  
Ovšem Sherlock s Johnem se na lavice ve studiu neusadili, zůstali záměrně v zákulisí a pouze poslouchali. Tentokrát byl hostem na horké židli místopředseda vlády a Smith už se ani neobtěžoval poukazovat na jednotlivosti. Vyjmenoval celou řadu posledních selhání, s tím, že vláda není schopna problémy řešit. Jeho oponent se nebránil zrovna účinně a inteligentně, veškeré body byly jasně na moderátorově straně.

Když Smith opouštěl scénu, Sherlock vystoupil ze stínu kulis a pogratuloval moderátorovi k dalšímu úspěchu.  
„Oh, díky pane Holmesi! Netušil jsem, že jste můj fanoušek!“  
„Fascinuje mě, jak snadno se dá dělat kariéra na neštěstí druhých.“  
„Oh tomu musíte přece dokonale rozumět, vás živí zločin“ ušklíbl se Smith.  
„To není přesné, mě živí jeho odhalování a předávání pachatelů spravedlnosti.“  
„Ano, lidé vždycky touží po viníkovi. Je krásné mít na koho svést všechny své potíže. Mimochodem, ...“ pokračoval Smith už tišším hlasem: „ možná byste mi mohl pomoci, rád bych někdy v budoucnu hostil ve svém pořadu vašeho ctěného pana bratra.“  
„Po takových velkých rybách, jako ministři a zástupce premiéra, není jeden malý vládní úředník trochu málo?“  
„Lidé skrývající se za scénou jsou fascinující, nemyslíte?“ nadhodil ve zjevné narážce na jecjich vlastní úkryt.  
„Veřejnost by možná zajímalo, co všechno takový malý vládní úředníček dokáže: třeba vysvobodit svého problémového bratříčka od trestu smrti s pomocí šikovného hackera a později téhož hackera používat k daleko nekalejším aktivitám s cílem podmanit si Británii.“  
„To je trochu za vlasy přitažená konstukce, trochu jak ze špatného románu.“ odpověděl Sherlock s náznakem tuhého úsměvu.  
„Oh, ani bych neřekl. Vzhledem k okolnostem bude lidem připadat věrohodná. Pokud by to nebyl jistý malý vládní úředník, kdo zachránil svého bratra, člověk se potom musí ptát, kdo jiný má tak dobré kontakty na podsvětí! Možná, že takový detektiv … nebo někdo jemu hodně blízký!“  
Na to se Smith ušklíbl a s pseudozdvořilým gestem se rozloučil.

„Co to mělo sakra znamenat? To Mycroft zorganizoval to Moriartyho video? Bylo by mu to podobné, ale přoč jsi mi nic neřekl? A co myslel ten zatracenej Smith tím trestem smrti?“ vyrazil ze sebe John, jakmile opustili televizní budovu.  
Ne, Mycroft to nezorganizoval, to vím určitě.“ odpověděl pomalu detektiv, zatím co mával na taxi.  
„Tak jsi měl toho hajzlíka poslat k čertu! A co ty jeho ostatní kecy? Co měl znamenat ten trest smrti? Ty narážky na blízkou osobu? To myslel mě?“  
Než mohl Johnovi odpovědět, jeden nájemní vůz jim zastavil a nastoupili. Sherlock věděl, že ho John zkoumavě sleduje a čeká na odpovědi. S povzdechem si opřel hlavu a spustil: „Mycroft věděl, že bych se ve vězení zbláznil, hodně rychle.  
Jediná laskavost, jakou se mu podařilo vyjednat byla má účast na misi pro MI6 ...“  
„Která měla trvat nejvýš šest měsíců!“  
„Přesně tak Johne, maximálně šest měsíců do konce.“  
Doktorovy oči se rozšířily poznáním: „Ale, ale … nic jsi neřekl … neřekl jsi, že je to sbohem … ještě jsi měl čas na stupidní vtípky ...“  
„Nechtěl jsem, aby ses znovu trápil, měl kvůli mně bezesné noci a … chtěl jsem, aby poslední vzpomínka na mě nebyla smutná.“ to byla pravda, ale ne celá – i on chtěl naposledy spatřit Johnův usměv.  
„K sakru Sherlocku! Nemůžeš mě pro mý vlastní dobro, ze všeho vynechávat! Já bych tu seděl a čekal jako blbec, kdy se vrátíš ...“  
„Mycroft by tě jistě informoval ...“  
„Do prdele Sherlocku, to snad nemyslíš vážně. Tvýho inrikánskýho bratříčka mám už taky plný zuby. Jak vlastně víš, že to video není jeho práce? Jen proto, že ti to řek?“  
„Ne, já vím, kdo to ve skutečnosti zařídil ...“  
„Tak jsi měl Smithe poslat k čertu!“  
„Tím bych ničemu nepomohl. On dobře ví, že za tím Mycroft nestojí, protože hackera, který to tehdy provedl, dnes zaměstnává on, ale ví jak snadné bude tomu uvěřit. Vlastně to od něj je velice chytré, své vlastní plány připíše někomu jinému, ale ne hned. Musí počkat, dát najevo, že to není souhra náhod, ale plán ...“  
„Tak mu vezmi vítr z plachet a odhal veřejně opravdového objednatele. Sice bude těžký prokázat pak spojení na Smithe, ale přinejmenším tě nebude moct zastrašovat Mycroftem.“  
„Nemůžu Johne. Nijak bych situaci nepomohl ...“  
„Jak to, že ne? Předhodíš veřejnosti viníka, ke kterýmu nemáš žádný vztahy … nebo ano?“  
Sherlock mlčel a zvažoval svou odpověď.  
„To video mě zachránilo, to byl jeho účel.“  
„Ale kdo teda? Komu z lidí, který věděli, co tě čeká, na tobě tak moc záleží, že to risknul.“  
„Bylo to na oplátku, nepochybně.“  
„Smallwoodová?“  
„Ne.“  
A pak se Johnovi znovu rozšéřily oči: „Oh ...ale ona to taky nevěděla, nemluvil jsi s ní o samotě, jak to mohla vědět?“  
„Máš velice chytrou ženu Johne, která dobře ví, jak to v tajných službách chodí a jak tam trestají selhání.“  
John chvíli seděl beze slova, ale nepěkně mu cukalo v koutku. Pak vybuchl: „A mně zas nikdo nic neřek! Ty se mě neobtěžujš říct, že se moje žana zas paktuje se starejma kamarádíčkama a Mary se mě vůbec neuráčila informovat, že tě posílaj na smrt! K sakru! Vy dva byste se měli vzít a krásně si notovat, jak ze mně děláte vola!“  
Bouchnul pěstí do dveří: „A neopovažuj se mi říct, že je to pro mý dobro nebo nedej Bože, že si za to můžu sám!“  
Ještě jednou udeřil do interiéru vozu a tentokrát se po nich šofér otočil, John na něj přes přepážku zařval: „Stát!“ a jakmile vůz zabrzdil u chodníku, vyskočil.  
Sherlock ho neviděl, ani o něm neslyšel dalších deset dnů.

Těch deset dnů bylo strašných, detektiv usilovně procházel všechny své stopy a náznaky, aby nešel nějakou cestičku ke Smithovi.Navzdory všem invektivám, které si za ty roky vyměnili, nemohl dovolit, aby ten padouch zničil Mycroftovu kariéru.  
Zároveň nemohl pustit z hlavy Johna: bylo tohle poslední kapkou? Stéblem co zlomilo oslovi hřbet? Ano, John zuřil i na Mary, jenže s ní měl dítě! To nemohl jen tak s prásknutím dveří opustit. K Sherlockovi ho nepoutalo nic takového.  
Mohl si jen domyslet ostrou hádku doma u Watsonových a skoro se divil, že ho nenavštívila ještě rozzuřená Mary s obviněním, že ji Johnovi prásknul. Nestalo se tak a Sherlock vůbec nevěděl, co může čekat.

Bouře mezi manželi Watsonovými byla kupodivu překvapivě jednostranná, Mary nechtěla Johna zbytečně dráždit, a to ani poúkazem na fakt, že Sherlocka zachránila před misí bez návratu.  
Jejímu případnému hněvu na Sherlocka vzalo vítr z plachet doktorovo naštvané prohlášení, jestli ho mají s detektivem vážně za takového blba, že čekali, že mu to nedojde. Pořád byla přesvědčená, že Johnovi musel někdo napovědět, ale tipovala buď Mycrofta nebo pravděpodobněji samotného Culvertova Smithe.  
John se od téhle krize zdržoval doma co nejméně a to hlavně kvůli dceři.  
Mary si zase pohrávala s myšlenkou, zda by nešel problém otravné televizní hvězdy vyřešit nějak rychle a čistě. Netroufla si sice zajít do studia, jak Sherlock – pokud ji její hackerský přítelíček zradil, asi by neměla přijít Smithovi moc na oči – ale párkrát se vypravila na obhlídku televizní budovy a moderátorova bydliště.  
Nebyl to problém, John nevyzvídal kam chodí s malou na procházky, ani nezpochybnil, jak dlouho se zdržely u pediatra, protože s ní v oněch dnes mluvil jen minimálně.  
Vracela se s Amy spící v dětské sedačce právě z jednoho takového výletu domů, červená na semaforu svítila tentokrát nějak dlouho i řidič před ní a celá řada aut za ní byla viditelně netrpělivá. Mary se podívala na hodinky a napadlo jí, že takhle bude John doma dřív než ony. Konečně se rozsvítila oranžová a v zápětí zelená, Mary stejně jako lidé v celé šňůře vozidel zařadila rychlost.  
Nemohla už vidět, stejně jako ještě další dvě auta za ní a už nestihla zareagovat, když se zelená náhle a nesmyslně přepnula znovu na červenou.  
Jinou červenou naopak zaregistrovala docela zřetelně, rudou karosérii tradičního doubledeckeru, který nedostal žádný vizuální pokyn k zastavení a řítil se na její auto z pravé strany. Prudce sešlápla plyn, ale neměla šanci.

Sherlockovi zavolal Lestrade, kterému dali vědět kolegové z dopravního, ne John. Spěchal do nemocnice a věděl jen to, že Mary a Amy měly nehodu na světelné křižovatce, kde se zblázdnily semafory.  
Stříbrovlasý inspektor už čekal ve vestibulu a nebyl tam sám, vedle něj trochu rozpačitě postávala Molly Hooperová.  
Být to v Bart's, nebylo by na tom nic neobvyklého a detektiv by soudil, že Molly informoval některý kolega. Takhle jí nejspíš zavolal sám Lestrade, protože způsob, jakým vedle sebe stáli, se dal vykládat jen jediným způsobem – ani se nemuseli držet za ruce.  
Kdykoli jindy by taky měl Sherlock kvůli své oblíbené patoložce radost – Gav … Greg byl slušný chlap, co měl doposud spíš smůlu na partnerky, rozhodně lepší než ten moula „Masová dýka“.  
Dnes tohle všechno nějak zpracovalo jeho podvědomí, ale hlavní části jeho mozku zajímala jediná věc: John! Kde je? Jak to zvládá? Už doktoři řekli něco učitého?  
Inspektor začal postupně odpovídat: John je v čekárně před operačními sály a je pochopitelně rozrušený. Mary má jen lehký otřes mozku, zlomenou ruku a nějaká žebra, pohmožděniny.  
Zato Amy, usazená v teoreticky bezpečné pozici na pravém zadním sedadle, schytala hlavní část nárazu a vypadá to s ní velmi zle.  
Sherlock našel svého přítele skutečně usazeného na plastové sedačce dětské chirurgie. Vedle něj seděla Mary, v nemocničním oděvu, s rukou v závěsu, ovázanou hlavou a kapačkou v pojízdném držáku. Opodál ji ustaraně pozorovala sestra, nervózní, že jí pacientka utekla z postele, ale současně chápající, že teď potřebuje být tady.  
Sherlock chtěl nejdřív potichu vycouvat, měl strach, že tu nemá co pohledávat, ale John zvedl hlavu jeho směrem a tiše kývl, ať přisedne.

Další desítky minut nikdo nepromluvil ani slovo. Sherlock přemýšlel, opakoval si všechno, co se dozvěděl od Lestrada. Ta náhlá chyba v provozu dopravních světel nebyla náhodná, určitě to byla součast Smithova plánu zmatku a chaosu. Mohl tomu nějak zabránit, předejít?  
Stalo se to kousek od Johnova domu, nepříliš významná, průměrně frekventovaná křižovatka, v centru by se našly rušnější a viditelnější – byl to záměr? Ale copak mohl Smith vědět, kdy bude někdo z Watsonovy rodiny projížděť? Pokud se informoval, věděl, že John auto používá málo, nechává ho většinou k dispozici Mary a do práce jezdívá autobusem. Bylo to původně načasováno na jeho návrat domů nebo to měla být jen výstraha, že i v okolí Sherlockových blízkých se mohou dít nehody a tohle byl nezamýšlený následek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaše případné názory, komentáře a kudos mě nesmírně potěší!


	6. Kapitola šestá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po trapně dlouhé době jsem dokončila šestou kapitolu - respektive se rozhodla, že je vhodné děj v tomhle místě seknout a dál pokračovat kapitolou novou (takže oproti původnímu plánu už je to o dvě části delší).  
> Mrzí mě, že jsem nebyla schopna celý příběh dokončit dřív, před odvysíláním čtvrté řady nebo aspoň před TLD, protože takhle některé momenty budou působit jako vypůjčené ze seriálu, ačkoliv jsem je měla na mysli už v době, kdy jsem tohle začala psát (tehdy byly k dispozici jen setlockové fotky a první upoutávky, kde byly k vidění jen z kontextu vytržené scény)  
> Uvázla jsem na tak dlouho jednak, že následující kapitola je dost smutná a mně se do ní nechtělo. Když už jsem začala zas tvořit a měla cca první třetinu následujícího textu, přišlo TFP a já jsem se propadla do tak pekelné depky, že jsem na čas zavrhla všechny své příběhy, které se čtvrtou řadou nějak souvisely.  
> Nic naplat, v použití některých motivů v téhle i následující kapitole mě Mofftiss předběhli, ale utěšuju se tím, že moje postavy mají k danému chování daleko pravděpodobnější motivace.

Když se konečně vynořil operatér, stále v zeleném chirurgickém oděvu, bylo ihned jasné, že nemá dobré zprávy. Amy utrpěla vážné zranění hlavy, ačkoliv přežila operaci, není jasné, zda se probera a téměř jistě bude mít trvalé následky.  
John před kolegou lékařem zachoval kamennou tvář, ale jakmile osaměli, frustrovaně praštil pěstí do opěradla lavice, na které seděl. Mary tekly slzy a Sherlock to vše sledoval se směsicí zděšení a mrazivého pocitu dejá vu.  
V vzápětí vyšla ze sálu skupinka zdravotníků, kteří tlačili k oddělení ARO postýlku, mezi spoustou přístrojů a hadiček nebylo Johnovu dceru téměř vidět.  
Všichni automaticky následovali tohle smutné procesí po nemocniční chodbě. Když zastavili před pokojem s prosklenou stěnou, zapípal Johnovi v kapse mobil, nereagoval na něj a jen se skrze okno díval, jak zdravotníci usazují dětskou postel na místo.  
Teprve za nějakých pět minut, když se mezitím ozvala řada dalších pípnutí, mechanicky sáhl do kapsy. Sherlockův telefon v kabátě také zavibroval oznámením příchozí zprávy, takže udělal totéž: paní Hudsonová se ptala, jak to s Watsonovými vypadá, protože John jí neodpovídá.  
Než stihl detektiv naťukat odpověď, John se pohnul jeho směrem. Jeden koutek měl zvednutý ve škaredé imitaci úsměvu, ztěžka nabíral vzduch do plic a pěsti měl sevřené.

Doktor stále ještě zpracovával zprávu, že jeho holčička už se neuzdraví. Nechápal to, jeho jediný důvod k radosti v posledních měsících. Proč? Proč to potkalo zase jeho? Proč Amy?  
Někde v zadní části mozku zaregistroval tu řadu příchozích zpráv – nepochybně paní Hudsonová, Molly, možná Mike se ptají, jak to vypadá. Chvíli ty zvuky ignoroval, ale pak si řekl, že se tomu stejně nevyhne a vztáhl mobil, aby jim odepsal.  
Jedna SMS byla z cizího čísla a bez podpisu: „Váš přítelíček si neměl zahrávat, na tak vysoké sázky nemá. Berte to jako varování!“  
To byla poslední kapka, týdny a měsíce frustrace, pocitů obelhanosti, nespravedlnosti a ty poslední hodiny čekání, strachu a bolesti.  
Dvěma kroky byl u Sherlocka, popadl ho za klopy kabátu, mrštil jím o zeď a řval: „Ty hajzle, přísahals! Přísahals, že nás ochráníš! Udělal jsem tě Amyiným kmotrem! A ty …!  
Na nikom ti nezáleží, jen na těch tvejch pitomejch případech! Jen, aby hra běžela dál!“  
Ačkoliv koutkem oka zaregistroval blížící se personál, přilákaný nežádoucím hlukem, nepřestával detektivem třást a křičet: „To tys ho na Amy poštval! Je to všechno tvoje vina!“ setřásl i Mary, která se mu pokusila dát ruku na rameno a pokračoval: „Neměl ses vracet! Všechno bylo fajn, než ses mi zas vecpal do života! Táhni!“  
S posledním výkřikem dal Sherlockovi pěstí a pak se zhroutil do náruče dorazivší nemocniční ochranky a rozplakal se.

V následujícím týdnu zachovával doktor vůči Sherlockovi totální ticho. Pouze z náznaků společných přátel, detektiv vytušil, že pouhé jeho jméno uvádí Johna do stavu nepříčetnosti.  
On sám si i bez téhle informace nepřipadal nijak skvěle, z nemocnice zmizel hned po té, co se vydrápal na nohy a odmítl všechny snahy personálu, poskytnout jeho krvácejícímu nosu nějaké ošetření.  
Tohle byl konec, zničil všechno, na čem mu ještě v životě záleželo. Amy nejspíš umírá, a i kdyby ne, to co jí čeká už není život a John … John ho nenávidí.  
Vlastně měl být dávno mrtvý, už prošvihl tolik příležitostí. Proč vlastně tenkrát slíbil Mycroftovi rok?  
Jediné, co Sherlockovi bránilo udělat nějaký razantní krok, byl Culverton Smith. Musel toho člověka dostat, stalo se to osobní. Musel zachránit Mycrofta a pomstít Amy.  
Pátral dnem i nocí, sbíral a třídil informace, vytvářel a zavrhoval stále nové teorie, nespal, téměř nejedl. Aby to všechno vydržel, pil hektolitry kávy, předloktí měl oblepená náplastmi, ale přestávalo to stačit.  
Koncem týdne, když mu paní Hudsonová sdělila, že Améliin stav se nijak nelepší, už byl prakticky na dně svých sil. Potřeboval něco silnějšího, aby to dotáhl do konce a nakonec si řekl, že už na tom nesejde. Stejně je tohle jeho poslední případ a zavolal jednomu ze svých starých dealerů.  
Následující dny se slily do jednoho velkého proudu, nevnímal střídání noci a dne, stěží vnímal příchody a odchody stále ustaranější paní Hudsonové nebo svých informátorů z řad bezdomovecké sítě. Nástěnka nad gaučem už dávno přestala stačit pro všechny informace a tak se Jeho poznámky rozlezly po celém obýváku, ale pět dní prakticky bez jídla a spánku přineslo výsledek.  
Sherlock věřil, že zná Smithův příští tah, stejně jako lidi, kteří pro něj odvedou špinavou práci. Čas nepřímých hackerských útoků skončil, nadešla chvíle pro trochu víc krve a přímý útok, který bude vypadat jako práce teroristů. Otázka ale zněla, dokáže Sherlock tomu masakru zabránit a dokáže současně zastavit samotného Smitha?  
Nemohl požádat o zásah Lestrada, neměl v ruce nic, co by odůvodnilo policejní zásah, jen indicie a dedukce. Nechtěl ve věci příliš angažovat ani Mycrofta, aby nenahrál na smeč Smithovu plánu celou věc na Mycrofta hodit. A Johna, po jehož boku by si troufl do čehokoliv, toho už neměl.  
Příliš mu nesešlo na tom, že by takovou sólo akci nemusel přežít, ale ještě neklesl tak hluboko, aby svůj život zahodil úplně nesmyslně. Proč se nechat zabít, pokud to Smitha nezastaví.  
Vlna chemického povzbuzení začala zvolna klesat, ale ještě se z jeho těla docela neodplavila a najednou mu čtyři stěny jeho obýváku byly těsné. Popadl kabát a vyrazil nazdařbůh do londýnských ulic.  
Prochodil několik hodin, zastavil se před budovou Scotland Yardu, u Bart's hleděl zadumaně na střechu, nesměle z poza rohu nakoukl do ulice, kde měli svůj domov Watsonovi – okna byla temná, nejspíš trávili většinu času v nemocnici.  
Napadlo ho ještě jedno místo, které chtěl navštívit, ale cítil, že tak daleko to po svých už nedá. Dopotácel se tedy na autobusovou zastávku. Reklamní panel na jejím boku svítil do noci thymolinovým úsměvem Culvertona Smithe, takže si v jeho záři dost dobře nevšiml druhé postavy pod přístřeškem, dokud do ní nevrazil.  
Rozevláté blond vlasy, pod tmavým kabátem dlouhé, červené šaty, brýle, v ruce hůlka … jeho mozek začínal být trestuhodně pomalý.  
„Sherlocku? Jsi to ty? Proboha vypadáš příšerně!“  
„Pip?“ zareagoval unaveně a pak se svezl na lavičku. Ve svém stavu si vůbec nebyl jistý jestli si Philippu Hopkinsovou jen představuje, protože právě myslel na jejího bratra, nebo došlo k tak mimořádné shodě okolností a opravdu ji potkal.  
Dřepla si před něho a zkoumala jeho zarostlou, šedivou tvář, kruhy pod očima a rudé žilky v nich a nevěřícím hlasem se zeptala: „Ty zas v něčem jedeš? Po tolika letech?“  
Sklopil oči: „Jsem prakticky na dně Pip, byl jsem ještě před tím než jsem si zase vzal. Tohle mě má jen udržet v chodu než dokončím svou práci.“  
Čekal po tomhle prohlášení příval vzteku, opovržení, facku, přednášku o zklamání, promarnění svých duševních darů, poplivání Stanovy památky, v lepším případě zhnusené otočení na podpatku a zvuk odcházejících kroků.  
Místo toho přišlo: „Hm, takže potřebuješ z toho dna zvednout lepším způsobem. Co takhle začít něčím k jídlu? Vypadáš jak kostra na pochodu.“  
„Nemám hlad.“  
„Blbost! To jen ta tvoje výjimečná mysl odmítá vzít na vědomí ten tělesnej přívažek. O dvě ulice dál býval stánek s fish and chips, snad ještě funguje.“  
Už, už se chtěl přít, že nic nechce a nepotřebuje, ale nakonec to vzdal a raději se zaměřil na svou společnici.  
„Jsi zpátky v Londýně dost brzo, ale netváříš se otráveně, takže vykopávky nic nepřerušilo. Jsi tu dobrovolně, navíc ty šaty … nějaká archeologická paráda ... a máš těžkou kabelku, takže sis odnesla nějakou cenu.“  
„Jen přebrala za Aageho, on tyhle akce, kde se nosí motýlek, upřímně nesnáší, jenže s tou cenou se pojí příjemně kulatá suma.“  
„Ale to není jediný důvod, proč jsi zmizela z vykopávek před koncem sezóny.“  
„Ne, to není.“ odpověděla neurčitě a prakticky ho táhla za ruku ke zmíněnému stánku. Znovu si ji dobře prohlédl, musela v poslední době zhubnout, vypadala unaveně a podle toho, jak nesla kabelku, vyvodil, že má citlivé místo na vnitřní straně lokte. Přes dlouhý rukáv si nemohl být jistý, ale odhadoval podlitinu po odběru krve. To nevypadalo dobře!  
Než stihl zformovat nějakou teorii o pravděpodobné diagnóze, už měli oba v rukou své tácky a Philippa si svou porci přistrčila až pod nos: „Och, po tomhle se mi tak stýskalo!“  
„Na té archeologické akci jistě podávali občerstvení. Nejedla si?“ spíš než otázka, to bylo konstatování, při konzumaci jídla by její make up musel víc utrpět. Takže nechutenství? Ale teď se rybou s hranolkami přímo ládovala!  
„Z humrovejch chlebíčků se mi zvednul kufr jen, co jsem se na ně podívala, ale tohle ...“ kývla ke svému tácku.  
Jeho mozek začínal definitivně zpomalovat. Teprve když dojídali, s úlevou konstatoval: „Jsi těhotná!“  
„Jo.“ usmála se: „A proto mám další sobeckej důvod, proč tě chtít naživu. Chci tě za kmotra!“  
Trhnul sebou: „Ne!“  
„Proč ne?“  
„Nejsem dobrá volba … a krom toho, nemá do toho taky co mluvit ten tvůj Axel?“  
„Aage! A ten souhlasí, máš smůlu! Jsme dohodnutí – jednoho kmotra vybírám já, jednoho on, stejně jako jméno. Pokud to bude kluk tak Oluf Stanley. Pro holčičku chce Aage Thyru a já zatím nevím, nemám v rodině zrovna nějakej pozitivní vzor a nechce se mi vybírat jen nahodilý dívčí jméno. Takže jsem otevřená návrhům a budoucí kmotr má rozhodně poradní hlas.“  
„Ne, nechtěj to po mě! To nedopadne dobře!“  
„Ale no tak! To, že ti zatím nikdo nenabídnul ...“ začala, ale skočil jí do řeči: „Nabídl! A teď moje kmotřenka umírá a její otec mě nenávidí!“  
„Och, … promiň. Mohlo mě napadnout, že něco není v pořádku, když se Johnův blog na tak dlouho odmlčel. Co se vlastně stalo?“  
A Sherlock překvapil sám sebe, když jí to řekl. Sice poněkud nesouvisle, přeskakoval od Smitha k Magnussenovi, pak k Mary a svému nezdařenému návratu z mrtvých. Pip se za obroučkami brýlí mračila samým soustředěním, ale nakonec kývla: „Jo, už se v tom orientuju, ale kdybys to vzal od začátku, bylo by to snazší!“  
Od začátku? Kdy tohle všechno vlastně začalo? Sherlock se najednou hystericky rozesmál, když si uvědomil, jak to od samého začátku vzal za špatný konec. Jeho rozhodnutí odstřihnout se od citů bylo k ničemu, pořád cítil a trpěl jako zvíře, jenže takhle trpěli i všichni kolem něj.  
„Nenávratně jsem to pokazil, Pip. Poslední, co ještě můžu udělat, je zastavit Smitha, nenapraví to moje dosavadní selhání, ale přinejmenším už neublíží nikomu dalšímu.“  
„Ještě jednu věc udělat můžeš! Promluvit si s Johnem Watsonem … jednak od něj není fér, vinit tě z toho, co se stalo jeho dceři, to leží plně na Smithovi. A pak, měl bys mu konečně říct, co k němu cítíš!“  
„Ale já … jak to myslíš, co k němu cítím? On ví, že ho považuju za svého nejlepšího přítele!“  
„Ale to není celá pravda, že ne? Právě jsi mi tu vyklopil, jak jsi kvůli jeho bezpečí dal do pohybu riskantní plán, který si ve výsledku nemusel vůbec přežít, dva roky honil zločince po všech čertech. A nedávno jsi odpustil jeho ženě, která tě skoro zabila, kvůli jeho štěstí. Sherlocku sakra, uleví se ti, když konečně přiznáš, že toho chlapa miluješ!“  
Sherlock zpanikařeně vyskočil z lavičky: „Ale já nechtěl! Přísahám, že jsem to tak nechtěl! Nikdy jsem nechtěl Stana zradit ….“  
„Ale teď vážně meleš nesmysly! Nemůžeš zradit někoho, kdo je mrtvý, už víc jak šest roků!Jestli vážně nechceš Stana zradit, tak uděláš všechno proto, abys žil. Postavil tě na nohy a věnoval tomu spoustu energie, měl neskutečnou radost, kam až si to dotáhl. Jestli něco nechtěl, tak abys kvůli němu zase spadnul zpátky. Vždycky věděl, že navzdory tomu studenýmu obalu jsi hrozně křehká duše, který nedělá samota dobře.“  
„Stejně už je pozdě! John mě teď nenávidí, a i kdyby ne, je přece ženatý. Už si vybral Mary.“  
„Ber to tak, že nemáš co ztratit. Sám jsi řekl, že jsi na dně, buď tam zůstaneš nebo odsud můžeš jedině nahoru.“  
Sherlock na Philippu chvíli zmateně hleděl, než mu došlo, že má vlastně pravdu. Horší už jeho vztah s Johnem být nemůže.  
„A hele, pokud to nedopadne dobře a on tě zas vyhodí, tak mi prosím zavolej, ano. Nechci, abys čelil tomu Smithovi s pocitem, že jsi úplně sám. Mně na tobě záleží i po tolika letech a pokud všechno dobře dopadne, chci tě za kmotra svého dítěte.“  
Sherlock se jí podíval do očí a pomalu kývl:“Ano … a Pip, zmínila ses, že hledáš inspiraci pro dívčí jméno.“  
„Sem s ním.“  
„Mohla by to být Amélie? A to i v případě, že to dobře nedopadne? Obzvlášť pokud to dobře nedopadne.“  
Natáhla k němu ruku: „Dobře, domluveni. A ty se ozveš!“

Následující den Sherlock kompletně prospal. Když se vzbudil, sedl k počítači a vyhledal si, že se předchozího večera opravdu konal jakýsi gala večer obce archeologické, kde skutečně udělili profesoru Aage Sigvardu Qwilleranovi cenu za jeho knihu o staroperské společnosti. Ocenění za nepřítomného profesora převzala členka jeho týmu P. Hopkinsová, k tomu bylo přiložené foto Philippy v oněch červených, dlouhých šatech, jak třímá pozlacený předmět abstraktních tvarů na podnožce. Text byl starý jen pár hodin, rozhodně ho nemohl vidět už předchozího večera, takže celé setkání s Pip nebyla halucinace.  
Tenhle průzkum provedl, aby se ujistil, že se ještě docela nezbláznil, ovšem i kdyby Philippa ze včerejšího večera byla jen halucinace, musel uznat, že měla pravdu. Nemá už co ztratit, takže se vysprchoval, oholil, přinutil se sníst půl toustu a plný nervozity se nechal odvézt do nemocnice.

John seděl v pokoji své dcery s hlavou v dlaních, oblečení měl pomačkané, vlasy rozcuchané, a když se obrátil, aby viděl, kdo přichází, mohl Sherlock spatřit temné kruhy pod doktorovýma očima.  
Detektiv se v prvním okamžiku zastavil v obavě, že přijde další vlna násilí, ale John se jen rezignovaně otočil zpátky k posteli.  
Sherlock si dodal odvahu a popošel několik kroků, takže nyní stál po Johnově boku vedle lůžka, ale stále nevěděl, jak začít. Po minutě nebo dvou ticha, promluvil John. Dutým hlasem oznámil: „Dohodli jsme se s doktory, že zítra odpojí Amy od přístrojů.“  
Sherlock polkl: „Johne … nebudu tvrdit, že vím, jaké to je ztratit dítě, ale ve skutečnosti nejsem tak bezcitný bastard, jakého ze sebe dělám, přinejmenším vím, jaké to je ztratit člověka, kterého miluješ..  
A věř mi, že kdybych věděl, že se Smith zaměří i na Amy, nikdy bych ten případ nevzal, to bych raději akceptoval svůj exil.“  
John chvíli nereagoval, jako by detektiva ani neslyšel. Sherlock mu opatrně položil ruku na rameno, aby ho probral z té strnulosti, ale v ten okamžik sebou John trhl, Sherlockovu ruku odstrčil a zavrtěl hlavou: „Proč tu vůbec jsi? Nezasloužím si tvůj soucit, zachoval jsem se k tobě příšerně. Praštil jsem tě!“  
„Máš všechny důvody se na mě zlobit, přitáhl jsem Smitovu pozornost na tvoji rodinu, nesplnil jsem svou přísahu...“  
„Nebylo to ode mě fér, nemohls tomu nijak zabránit. A pokud jde o přivolání pozornosti, Mary se mi přiznala, že Smitha sledovala … ona … zhroutila se, obviňuje sebe … a já … ano zlobím se, že znovu dělala něco za mými zády, ale … jediný opravdový viník je tu Culverton Smith! A jestli o mně po tom všem ještě stojíš, pak ti toho bastarda pomůžu dostat, i kdyby to měla být poslední věc, co udělám!“  
„To víš, že o tebe stojím Johne. Jen mi řekni, jestli pro tebe můžu něco udělat.“  
„Můžeš … můžeš tu se mnou být? Dnes a hlavně zítra?“  
Sherlock jen kývl a povzbudivě stiskl Johnovo rameno.

Následující den dorazili do nemocnice Stamford, paní Hudosová a Molly s Gregem, aby Watsonovým vyjádřili svou podporu, ale před polednem se zas všichni diskrétně vytratili. V pokoji malé Amy tak zůstali jen John, Mary a Sherlock.  
Mary proti detektivově přítomnosti neřekla jediné slovo, naprosto samozřejmě akceptovala jeho přítomnost s tím, že je to přece Amyin kmotr. Vypadala naprosto příšerně, třásly se jí ruce a před naprostým zhroucením jí zřejmě chránila jen značná dávka uklidňujících léků. Když jí John objal kolem ramen, zatvářila se překvapeně, jako by se podivovala, že se jí po tom všem neštítí dotknout.  
Sherlock k ní přistoupil z druhé strany a svou dlouhou paží objal oba manžele Watsonovi. Ať si o Mary myslel, co chtěl, svoje dítě milovala a neměla by takový okamžik prožít sama.  
V téhle pozici pak setrvali, dokud se pípání srdečního monitoru neproměnilo v táhlý zvuk.

Noc strávila Mary pod lékařským dohledem v nemocnici stejně jako řadu těch předchozích a Johna Sherlock odvedl na Baker Street, kde ho usadil do jeho červeného křesla a uvařil mu čaj.  
John ho beze slova vypil, stejně jako další šálek a jen zíral na svoje boty. Když se Sherlock rozhodoval, zda mu má uvařit ještě jeden, John konečně promluvil: „Jak jsi to dokázal přežít?“  
„Co?“ zeptal se zmateně detektiv, první, co ho napadlo, že John mluví o jeho kaskadérka kousku na střeše Bart s a byl zmatený výběrem takového tématu.  
„V nemocnici jsi mi řekl, že jsi zažil smrt milovaného člověk. Jak jsi to přežil?“  
„Málem ne, dvakrát jsem se pokusil o sebevraždu. Jednou bezprostředně po tom a pak znovu o pár týdnů později. Tehdy mě zastavil Mycroft a vyžádal si na mě rok. Věřil, že do roka si najdu nový životní smysl, tak to riskl a slíbil, že pokud ne, tak mě přestane hlídat.“  
„A co se stalo během toho roku?“  
„Nic výjimečného, sice mě přešla potřeba aktivně ukončit svůj život, ale můj pud sebezáchovy byl minimální. Zařekl jsem se, že už nikdy nechci prožít takovou bolest, že už se nikdy k nikomu tak emocionálně nepřipoutám, že samota mě ochrání. Předsevzetí sice hezké, ale v praxi vůbec nefunguje.“  
John věnoval Sherlockovi vážný pohled: „Já to přece vím, vím, že nejsi žádný necitelný stroj a odpusť mi prosím, že jsem tě tak v návalu vzteku nazval i že jsem tě uhodil. Nebylo ode mě fér, vybít si frustraci zrovna na tobě, ale byl jsi po ruce a já ...“  
Sherlock na to neodpověděl, ale pokračoval ve svém předchozím příběhu.  
„Také jsem se rozhodl, že svoje přežití ponechám osudu. A ten mi odpověděl přesně rok po té, co jsem dal Mycroftovi své slovo – ta odpověď přišla v podobě kulky do zad jistého vraždícího taxikáře, co se mnou hrál hru s otrávenými pilulkami.“  
John na svého přítele chvíli ohromeně zíral a pak pokračoval: „Ale … paní Hudsonová říkala, že … že jsi nikdy žádný vztah neměl ...“  
„Paní Hudsonová to neví, když jsem pro ni řešil ten případ na Floridě, trucoval jsem, protože jsme se pohádali, ona sama se do Anglie vrátila až mnohem později.“  
„A prozradíš mi, jak se jmenovala? Tvá přítelkyně. A co se jí stalo?“  
„Jmenoval – jsem gay Johne. Jmenoval se Stanley Hopkins a byl to člen Lestradova týmu, než ho krátce před smrtí povýšili na inspektora. To on mě dostal ze závislosti a přesvědčil Lestrada, aby mě bral ke svým případům.“  
John pomalu kývl: „V Yardu má fotku na tabuli cti, zemřel ve službě?“  
Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Zemřel kvůli mně. Nudil jsem se a vytáhl ho za případem v jeho volný den. Cestou na místo činu do našeho taxíku vrazilo plnou rychlostí jiné auto a Stan seděl na špatné straně.“  
Sherlock zavřel oči a pokračoval: „Je to příšerná ironie osudu, ale zemřel v té samé nemocnici, na stejném oddělení jako Amy, na nitrolební krvácení den po vánočních svátcích.“  
„Bože, Sherlocku, nevěděl jsem ...“  
„To je v pořádku Johne, nechtěl jsem, aby to někdo věděl. Jsi po víc jak sedmi letech teprve druhý člověk, se kterým o Stanleym mluvím.“  
„Kdo byl ten první? Greg? Protože si v roli tvého důvěrníka nedokážu představit Mycrofta.“  
„Kdepak, Greg se naučil raději přede mnou tohle jméno nevyslovovat. Stanleyho sestra. Ona většinu roku nežije v Anglii. Vídáme se jen vzácně, ale z nějakého důvodu na mě nezanevřela a vždycky, když je v Londýně, tak se ozve. Ale … já pořád mluvím o sobě, spíš bych se měl zajímat, jak je tobě.“  
„V pořádku, přece jsem se začal ptát … a já … zkrátka jsem chtěl na chvíli nemyslet … na Amy. Je to ode mě sprostý, že chci aspoň na moment zapomenout na vlastní dceru? Co jsem to za člověka? Mizernej otec, mizernej manžel i mizernej přítel.“  
John se rozplakal a Sherlock se zvedl ze své vlastní sedačky, sklonil se ke svému příteli a neobratně ho objal: „Nejsi ani jedno z toho, Johne. Jsi skvělý člověk a můj morální kompas. Stan ze mě udělal detektivního konzultanta, člověka konečně hrdého na schopnosti, kvůli kterým se mně do té doby všichni stranili a vysmívali, ale díky tobě jsem přece jen navzdory všem předsevzetím zůstal člověkem. Nestal se ze mě chladný stroj na dedukce, pořád mi záleží na druhých, ačkoliv to většinou neumím dát najevo.“  
„Sherlocku? Můžu na tebe mít velkou prosbu?“ zeptal se John, když se konečně uklidnil.  
„Cokoliv potřebuješ.“  
„Mohl bych se vrátit na Baker Street? Přinejmenším na chvíli?“  
Sherlockovi překvapením na moment došla slova: „Och Johne … samozřejmě! Na jak dlouho budeš chtít … třeba natrvalo, ale proč? Pořád se ještě hněváš na Mary?“  
„Ne, nemůžu se na ni zlobit po tom všem. Ačkoliv zase jednala za mými zády, tak to dělala proto, že chtěla od naší rodiny hrozbu odstrčit, ne jí přivolat. Ona je úplně na dně, takže s tím za ní nemůžu jen tak přijít, ale až se dá trochu dohromady, musíme si promluvit. Chci se rozvést!“  
„Mary tě přece miluje.“  
„Asi ano, ale já jí ne. Ne po všech těch lžích, osoba, do které jsem se zamiloval ve skutečnosti neexistuje, je to jen role, maska … já se snažil kvůli Amy. Kvůli ní bychom snad časem našli způsob, jak zase fungovat coby rodina, ale takhle … už mě u Mary nic nedrží. Nechci jí ale zničit nebo ublížit, už si dost ublížila sama, takže počkám, než se dá dohromady. Klidně jí nechám dům a všechno. Ať si nechá i tu totožnost a může začít znovu, ale beze mě. Já se chci vrátit sem!“

John té noci zůstal a přespal ve svém starém pokoji. Do domu, který sdílel s Mary se vrátil už jen pro své věci. Sherlock se mu snažil být nápomocný při zařizování pohřbu, jinak se snažil Johna zaměstnat a odpoutat od chmurných myšlenek spřádáním plánu proti Smithovi. To bylo přesně to, co muž činu, jakým John byl, potřeboval.  
Mary zůstávala v nemocnici, John za ní několikrát zašel, aby s ní probral praktické záležitosti, protože měla nárok vyjádřit ohledně Amy svá přání. Sherlock Johna pokaždé doprovodil do budovy, ale zůstával diskrétně na chodbě. Když se John odhodlal říct jí o rozvodu, k jeho velkému překvapení to přijala velmi apaticky: „Já vím, jen jsem čekala, kdy to konečně řekneš.“

Naposledy spolu vystupovali manželé Watsonovi jako pár na pohřbu své dcery. Byla to jen malá, výhradně rodinná událost, krom Johna, Mary a Sherlocka byli přítomni jen Molly, Greg, Mike Stamford a paní Hudsonová, nikdo další.  
John byl Sherlockovi nesmírně vděčný za pomoc při organizaci celé události, protože sám byl v koncích. S Mary se sice shodli na tom, že potřebují místo, kam by mohli chodit svou dceru navštěvovat, ale rozhodovat o všech detailech bylo příliš bolestivé.  
John pocházel z Buckinghamshiru, ale se svou rodinou měl notoricky špatné vztahy, takže si nedovedl představit, že pohřbí Amy právě tam, proto s úlevou akceptoval Sherlockův návrh – detektiv vlastní jedno místo přímo v Londýně, které bylo nyní opět volné (a po usmíření s Johnem klesla šance, ze ho bude sám v dohledné době potřebovat, ovšem tenhle bod si nechal pro sebe). Doktor chápal, že mu Sherlock přenechává místo pro něj samého důležité a vůbec nebyl překvapen, čí jméno nese sousední náhrobek.  
Paní Hudsonová plakala do kapesníku a nechala se podepírat Stamfordem, Molly kráčela s Gregem a pevně se drželi za ruce. John se vzpamatoval natolik, že si dokázal zachovat stoický výraz, ale Mary se zdála naprosto ztracená, dívala se na svět prázdným, nepřítomným pohledem, jako by a ni nevěděla, kde je, až Johna napadlo, jestli s tou informací o rozvodu neměl přece jen pár dní počkat. Pak sám pro sebe zavrtěl hlavou, nemělo by to smysl, jen by jí dával falešné naděje. Ale dnes jí přinejmenším objal kolem ramen a jemně jí navigoval po hřbitovní pěšině, protože ačkoli už nebyli pár, tahle bolest byla, je a zůstane společná.  
V čele onoho malého procesí kráčel Sherlock s malou bílou truhličkou, ozdobenou růžovými květy a plyšovým medvídkem v náruči, dojatý a celý nesvůj nad úlohou, kterou mu svěřili.  
Nekonaly se žádné dlouhé proslovy, jen Molly přečetla jednu báseň od Rona Tranmera a Sherlock zahrál na housle Amyinu oblíbenou ukolébavku.  
Teprve když odcházeli ze hřbitova, Mary poprvé za celou dobu promluvila: „Ona byla jediná pozitivní věc v celém mém životě. Nic dobrého po mně nakonec nezůstane.“  
John se znepokojeně podíval, Sherlock zachytil jeho výraz a opatrně Mary odpověděl: „Možná ti to v tuhle chvíli tak nepřipadá, ale stále ještě můžeš udělat spoustu pozitivních věcí.“  
„Možná.“ řekla neurčitě a pak se její pohled nečekaně zaostřil, jako by se konečně vrátila do přítomnosti: „Ale jednu věc můžu určitě! Co máte v plánu proti Smithovi? Chci se toho taky účastnit, chci pomoct toho hajzla zničit!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako vždy, Vaše komentáře mi udělají nesmírnou radost!

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za přečtení a dejte mi vědět, co si o tom myslíte.


End file.
